Correcting Mistakes
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: He knew he should feel some sadness, or pain, after all, his wife was leaving him...so why was it all he felt was...happy for her and maybe...a little hope for some happiness of his own? George/Angelina Divorce, Luna/Rolf Divorce, George/Luna Pairing
1. Amicable

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling who obviously has no clue to the meaning of DYSFUNCTIONAL !!

* * *

-

* * *

-Welcome aboard to my soon to be long suffering beta (and he will be long suffering sorting through my your, you're, their, they're and there's) drumroll please.................

dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn

**_Neville 2.0_**

-Yeah, I am finally getting a little polish on this sucker! lol

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter One

Amicable

* * *

-

* * *

He knew he should feel some sadness, or pain, after all, his wife was leaving him...so why was it all he could feel was....happy for her, and perhaps, a bit of relief that it was all over at last?

"Are you _really_ happy?" He asked hopefully "I mean really?"

"Yes, really, I am" She looked at him sadly "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's just the problem isn't it?" He smiled softly "Shouldn't getting a divorce hurt, at least a little?"

"You'd think so...but I just feel..."

"Happy? It's okay, really it is, I am happy for you."

"We never should have married should we?" She said as she clasped his hands between hers

"It hasn't been all bad, we got two amazing kids out of the deal right?"

"We did." She smiled thinking of their son and daughter. "They'll miss you...you're sure you don't mind, my taking them all the way to Australia to live?"

"They will be happier without the constant fighting between us. Besides, I'm a wizard aren't I? I can always portkey down to see them anytime I want, or if they ever want to see me, you have only to send me an owl." He squeezed her hands and then moved away from her. "If he doesn't mind my popping in and out that is."

"Of course he doesn't mind, he still thinks of you like a brother you know."

She smiled sadly "But he worries about how you regard him now."

"I hate his guts of course, he stole my wife."

She looked at him sadly

"Of course I don't hate him...he has always been in love with you. From our first year at Hogwarts. He never acted on it only because ..." His voice froze in his throat, even after all this time he had trouble speaking of his twin brother.

"Because of Fred" She finished in a whisper. "I'm so sorry, ...I've made such a mess of things."

"You didn't do it alone." He handed her a tissue "We thought we were doing the right thing ...for everybody."

"But I've made you so miserable" She shook her head "All these years of fighting, trying to make you be someone you aren't."

"It's my fault, no matter how much I look like him...No matter how hard I try...I still can't be... him. For you, or for the family." Now a tear did come and he wiped it away.

"It was wrong, so very wrong of us all to expect you to take his place. Particularly me. You gave up your own happiness for all these years" She wiped the tears from her cheeks "But now, maybe you will have a chance...you're only twenty-nine, you have a lot of life ahead of you still."

"As do you." He smiled at her "I hope you and he will be very happy together."

She couldn't help worrying, wondering what would become of him. "What about you? Will you tell her how you feel now?"

He stiffened and looked away, they had argued over her so damn many times in the past few months, he couldn't stand to do it again. "I've told you, over and over...She's my friend, that's all." His tone revealed the lies in his words.

"I've seen you with her you know" She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see it. "You can't fool me, I've seen the way you look at her when you think nobody is looking, in all these years, you've never once looked at me the way you look at her."

"Please, I don't want to fight." He turned and went to the window "Not again."

"Who said anything about fighting? We've fought enough over the past few years." She followed him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around "You smile when you look at her, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, not since Fred died. Don't deny your love for her, not now that you are finally free to have your own life; I want you to be happy."

He sighed "It hasn't been that long since she left him. Her father keeps telling her he will come to his senses and make things right. She says that isn't going to happen, but I think he might. If he does, I wouldn't want to be the thing standing in the way of her happiness."

"He's not coming back...he's already planning his next wedding. You only think that because it's what you would do. You should follow your feelings."

He shrugged "What I feel doesn't matter. "

An intense pain filled her heart, knowing that it was her fault he felt that way, it had been her cruel words that had destroyed his belief in himself. All the years and all the fights...all the times she had told him he was lacking, that the twin who died had been so much more than he was.

"She looks at you too, you know." She said, hoping her words might lift him up " And she has the same look in her eyes when she looks as you do when you look at her."

"She deserves better than me after all he put her through."

"Stop talking like that! You are a lovely, gentle, kind, loving man...who got landed with a shitty wife! I...am the one who doesn't deserve you. I spent all these years twisting you into knots, trying to make you be someone else!" She swiped angrily at the tears on her cheeks "I think you _both_ deserve to be happy, and I've seen it, she makes you happy, just as I've seen that you make her happy."

"You better hurry, you're going to miss your portkey" he smiled

The clock on the mantle chimed and, for the very last time, he put his arms around her.

"Promise me you'll tell her."

"I'll think about it...once the divorce is final."

"Good." She smiled, one of the first true smiles she had given him in years.

"Kiss Freddy and Annie for me won't you?" He picked up her jacket and helped her into it. "Every night?"

"I will." She tied the belt on her jacket and kissed his cheek " Tell her okay? Don't make me come back to yell at you."

"Heaven forbid..."He said in mock terror "I guess if that's the deal I'll have to, won't I?" He arched an eyebrow, a trace of his old grin ghosted on his lips.

"Goodbye George."

She smiled and bent down and picked up the suitcase that held the final traces of her ever having lived in the house. In an instant she was enveloped in wind and the portkey swept her away.

"Bye Angie." He whispered to the empty walls that had once been his home and then with a turn and loud crack, he was back in his shop. Angelina had moved to Australia, but long before that he had move back to the flat above the shop. The house had already been sold.

The shop was cool and comforting after the ordeal of seeing the woman who, within the next week, would be his ex-wife. His breath caught when the door opened and a young woman walked in, the young woman who had been the cause of so many of their arguments of late.

The young woman he was just beginning to admit to himself that he was falling in love with.

"Hello," he smiled at her, "Just who I was hoping would come by today."

"You've been on my mind," she smiled and put her hand on his arm, "I've been hoping things didn't go badly with the paper signing."

He took the papers out of his jacket pocket; one set of divorce papers and one set of papers for the sale of their house, and put them in a drawer for safekeeping. He would see their attorney the next day to file them. "Not too bad," he shrugged, "You know how it is, you've been there."

"I'm hardly a good example of proper divorce protocol," she laughed, "if you remember correctly I nearly crucio-ed Rolf the last time I saw him."

"Of course I remember, I was the one who restrained you."

"I know, but it's okay...I forgive you for it." She grinned.

He laughed, he really adored her spirit. It was so much like his had once been. Just looking at her smile he realized that maybe, maybe with the right person, it could be that way again.

"I thought you might like to come for dinner with Daisy, Daddy and I." She smiled softly, "I finally got all the wrackspurts out of the house, so it shouldn't be like last time, no burned food."

"I think I would really like that." He smiled and picked up his jacket again. "I'd come even if it you hadn't gotten rid of the wrackspurts."

She surprised him by suddenly stopping and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, what a nice thing to say."

Perhaps Angelina had been right...maybe he should tell her how he felt.

Maybe...Someday.

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter Two Preview-

Luna has

an unwelcome visitor

who brings even more

unwelcome

news.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-NOTE: Yeah so I read on Wikipedia, that bastion of false truths, that George married Angelina Johnson and had two kids, and I kind of went ballistic...since every indication was that Fred was the one Angelina cared for. News flash JK Rowling... just because they are twins does not make them interchangeable! Wikipedia also had Luna paired off with someone named Rolf Scamander who wasn't even in the books. EYEROLL!!!

Just in case it is true that this is what is in her head, I had to fix JK Rowling's horrible mistake.


	2. Daisy

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

Okay so, I hadn't been planning on posting anything for the rest of the summer, but, I came across this again and I've _really_ wanted to continue with this for a long long time. So, I decided to go on with this. I am going to really try to focus on the writing and not get hung up on reviews...though I would really like it if you guys would review. This story might be a little dark at times, like this chapter. Please keep in mind that this takes place ten years after Deathly Hallows, so people might not seem in character...since people grow and change with time and experience. Please keep in mind always that George and Luna are both coming off bad marriages, and that definitely has an effect on how people act and see themselves and life.

Not sure right now how much George's children will come into the story, since I had them move to Australia with Angelina. I do plan to bring Angelina back at some point, at least a cameo here and there but how much of an effect they will have in the story...I just don't know right now.

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to my awesome Beta, Neville 2.0! Who is so awesome..he can spell Scamander!

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Two

Daisy

* * *

-

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" George asked as he and Luna climbed the stairs to the flat that Luna shared with her father and Luna's five-year-old daughter Daisy. "The last time I saw your father he was less than welcoming."

"That's because Daddy is being foolish." Luna stopped on the stairs and blew a lock of hair out of her face. "He thinks that Rolf Scamander is going to suddenly turn into a human being."

George grinned a little. Rolf Scamander was Luna's soon to be ex-husband and George had been privy to enough of their arguments to know that Luna was far from kidding. After months of arguing he had admitted to marrying Luna simply because he had hoped to gain an inside track to ownership of the Quibbler. In the years after the war, the Quibbler had become quite popular and hence, quite valuable. Xenophilius had never really returned to himself after his stint in Azkaban, and upon his early retirement he had announced that _Luna_ and _not_ her husband would be taking over the helm of the magazine.

Rolf Scamander had gone ballistic. It was shortly after that Luna had discovered his many extra-marital affairs, including one with the woman he cruelly told Luna he had REALLY wanted to marry...his longtime love Gia Banks. His only interest in Luna now was in making her miserable, mostly in regards to arrangements over their five-year-old daughter Daisy.

Xenophilius Lovegood, however, was having a hard time admitting to himself that his little girl was headed for a divorce.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." George hesitated on the stairs.

"Really George." Luna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "Don't be silly. Daisy keeps asking when her friend George is going to come and see her again. You aren't going to disappoint her are you?"

George grinned a little. Daisy Scamander was adorable, an exact replica of her mother with her silvery blue eyes, long blonde ringlets, and dimples. She had stolen George's heart the moment she had wandered into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, lost from her mother and crying.

In fact, it was how he and Luna had first met up again after ten years...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

George shoved a multi-box box of Skiving Snackboxes on the shelf and turned to reach down into the crate for another, using the actions to work away at the temper that was flaring inside him. He was angry, angrier than he had been in a really long time.

It was getting bad at home, so bad in fact that he was starting to hate his own wife.

It had started out innocently enough, he'd gone home for lunch as usual...but when he arrived there Angelina was acting...off, and there was an odd smell in the air, something he knew he should recognize but couldn't quite put his finger on.

So he'd asked Angelina about it, the smell, and just like every other conversation they'd had for the last two years, it turned into a fight.

It was then that the bell over the door tinkled. He didn't bother to turn around.

"Can I help you with something?" He said somewhat curtly as he stepped down the ladder and back onto the floor, not expecting the tiny sweet voice that answered.

"I lost my mummy." The small voice sounded so afraid; George felt something tug at his heart as he heard it. He turned around to see a little wisp of a girl with huge silvery blue eyes, and blonde ringlets that fell halfway down her back. He hunched down in front of her.

"Do you remember where you saw her last?" He asked softly as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and mopped her face off.

The little girl shook her head. "We were going to grandpa's office. But mummy had her hands full so she told me to hold on really tight to her bag, but, someone bumped me and my hand slipped off."

George nodded. The new term at Hogwarts would be starting soon so Diagon Alley was packed with families today shopping for the new school year.

"Can you tell me who your grandpa is sweetheart?"

The little girl seemed to be fighting a battle within herself. "Mummy says I'm not suppose to tell strangers stuff."

George smiled a little. How many times had he and Angelina told Freddy and Annie the same thing? Perhaps they needed to alter their information a bit to include the fact that it was okay to reach out to some strangers when they were lost. He stepped to the counter and pulled a bright yellow balloon free from the counter display.

"Your mummy is absolutely right." He handed her the balloon and tied it around her wrist "I'm George Weasley, I own this shop and I would like to help you find your mummy if you'll let me. I have a little girl who's probably just about your age, I know if she was lost, I would like it if someone would help her find me or her mum again. Could you tell me your name?"

"My name's Daisy." The little girl bit her lip nervously for a second. "Daisy Scamander."

"Nice to meet you Miss Daisy." George gave her a deep bow that made her giggle. "Would you like to tell me your Grandpa's name? I know most people around here."

"Xenophilius." She looked at him nervously "Xenophilius Lovegood."

George gave Daisy a huge smile, "Your mummy's name is Luna isn't it?"

Daisy looked at George with wonder and nodded "You know my mummy?"

"It so happens, I do." He offered her his biggest and best smile, "Your mum and I go way, way back we went to school together. And, I know your grandpa too."

George whistled and a moment later a huge snowy owl landed on the counter.

"This is Felix." He scribbled a note and tied it to the owl's leg. "Felix is going to take a note to your grandpa's office to let them know where to find you, okay?"

Daisy nodded as George went to the door of the shop and let Felix go. Then, he lifted Daisy up and sat her on the counter. For the next five minutes he entertained her with flying whizbangs and scattering scuttleworks. By the time Luna burst through the door, sobbing her eyes out, Daisy was laughing.

After hugging the stuffing out of Daisy, Luna turned her smile on George. George hadn't seen Luna since Harry and Ginny's wedding. Gone was the dotty little girl, the one who people secretly referred to as Loony Lovegood. Her hair was a little shorter and straight, sleek, like satin. Her silvery eyes were still just a little too big, but they had a mature, seasoned look to them.

She looked like a woman. A very attractive woman.

"George..." She breathed as she clasped his hands in hers, "I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks needed." He said earnestly "I'm just glad she's okay. You have an adorable little girl there Luna."

Luna glowed with motherly pride. "I know..." A look of sadness passed over Luna's face, coming and going so fast that George wondered if he had imagined it.

"Well, since we're old friends now..." George smiled and ruffled Daisy's bangs "I hope you'll come and visit me again Daisy."

"I'd like to! Can I mummy?" Daisy looked at Luna hopefully

"Of course." Luna smiled "We only get into Diagon Alley every few weeks as it is now, but, I'll be taking over the magazine starting in a couple months, so, we'll be here more often. Won't we Daise?"

"Mummy's going to be a world famous publisher! Aren't you mummy?" Daisy giggled and George looked at Luna, sure this time that he saw that sad look pass over her face again.

Luna smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I don't know about world famous sweetheart, but I _am_ going to be a publisher."

"You're father's retiring then?" George asked, something about Luna's tone troubled him and he wanted to know why, but more than anything, he wanted to know why she was so sad when she should be happy.

"Yes." She nodded, "It's been coming on for sometime, his health hasn't been well since the war. But with so much that needed to be done before I could take over, he's had to hang on for a while."

"Daddy's mad cause he doesn't get to take over." Daisy said out of turn and Luna blushed.

"Well...we really need to get back to grandpa." Luna said hastily and pulled Daisy off the counter and into her arms "So...thanks again George." Luna put out her hand and George took it in his.

"It was nice seeing you again." He smiled

"It was." Luna smiled back, this time the trace of sadness was missing. "Well, bye."

Luna turned toward the door and pushed it open.

"Luna...wait." George spoke hastily, "How long are you in town for?"

"Through the weekend." Her face was puzzled

"I was thinking..." _'Thinking what exactly?' _"Would you like to have a drink with me? Just to catch up?"

Luna chewed her lip nervously, not sure this was such a good idea. Still, she couldn't stop herself from answering...

"Yes, I...I think I'd like that." She smiled, "When?"

George thought for a moment. Angelina was already pissed off at him, how much more pissed could she get if he was a couple hours late getting home?

"I close at seven. How about seven-thirty, at Shannagan's. It's a muggle pub, across from..."

"The Leaky Cauldron..." Luna smiled "I know it. Okay, as long as Daddy agrees to watch Daisy."

"Of course." He nodded, "Just send me a message."

"Alright then." Luna smiled and gave Daisy a little wiggle "Say goodbye to Mr. Weasley Daisy."

"Bubye Mr. Weasley." Daisy waved cutely, "Thank you for finding me."

"Bubye Daisy." George grinned and waved "Take care of yourself."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Home planet to George." Luna giggled and waved her hand in front of George's face, "Come in George."

George grinned sheepishly. It wasn't often that he got caught daydreaming, but when he did, it was usually by Luna. Probably because she tended to be the one who inspired the best daydreams.

"I'm here." He shook his head, "And of course I would never let Daisy down, unlike some people." George said with disdain.

George hated Rolf Scamander with a white-hot burning passion. He had been there too many times, seen too much first hand of the pain that bastard had inflicted on Luna and Daisy.

Luna flinched as she put the key in the lock and George put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault." Luna smiled up at him as she pushed open the door. George gave her shoulders a final squeeze then let her go as she stepped inside.

"Daisy? Daddy? I'm home." She yelled, "I brought a surprise with..."

Luna trailed off as a tall man with straw colored hair and cruel gray eyes stepped into the hallway holding Daisy in his arms.

"Hello Luna." Rolf might have claimed he was smiling, but to anyone else, it was clearly a sneer. "Oh," He glared at George with open hostility" I see you've brought _loverboy_ home with you...again."

"What are you doing here Rolf?" Luna dropped her bag and keys on the table, mentally steeling herself for the oncoming battle.

"I came to see my daughter, that okay with you and lover-boy?"

Luna felt George tense up behind her and she reached a hand back and took his, an action that Rolf didn't miss. He looked down at their joined hands and then back at Luna.

"I've told you time and again, George is my friend, so, I won't waste my breath again." Luna sighed.

"Of course you won't." Rolf laughed meanly.

"Daddy I want down." Daisy began to wiggle, anxious to be away from the angry adults. Rolf let her down and she ran to Luna, gave her a quick kiss and George an anxious look, like she wished she could give him a hug, but didn't dare in front of her father.

"Daisy, go see Grandpa okay?" Luna nodded toward the other room and Daisy scampered away from the angry faces.

Rolf sauntered closer until he was standing within feet of George and Luna.

"You know, Weasley, I can't believe you have the balls to stand there and look me in the face when everyone know's that you're fucking my wife."

George jerked forward, ready to jump for Scamander's throat, but Luna stopped him.

"Don't give him the satisfaction George."

Rolf laughed "He has to get satisfaction somewhere, sure as hell isn't getting it from a lousy fuck like you."

"You son of a bitch..." George jerked forward again but Luna stepped between them.

"What are you doing here?" Luna glared at Rolf, her voice soft but lethal. "And don't give me that bullshit about coming to see Daisy."

He reached in a pocket and withdrew an envelope.

"More papers." He held them out and Luna took them with an angry swipe.

"I'm sure you'll find them quite ..._illuminating_." Rolf grinned as Luna unfolded the papers. A split second later George found himself restraining Luna as _she_ now went after Rolf's throat.

"The day you get custody of Daisy is the day I FUCKING die you bastard!" She screamed.

"Well, that could be arranged." He laughed

"Luna?" Xenophilius said, coming in from the kitchen "What's going on here?"

"He's trying to take Daisy Daddy!" Luna screamed, still fighting to get out of George's grip.

"What?" Xenophilius looked from one to the other. "Why would you do that?"

"Simple," Rolf said coldly, "I don't want my daughters head filled with the same nonsense you filled her..." he jerked his head at Luna, "...head with. Imagine, Crumple horned Snorkack's and Wrackspurts and Nargles." He shook his head and laughed.

Luna glared, tears pouring down her face, "All the things you claimed you believed in too when we were seeing each other. You lied!"

"And look where it got me." Rolf shook his head and crossed his arms "Six years shackled to a frigid lunatic."

"You fucking bastard!" George let go of Luna and grabbed Rolf by the front of the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"No George." Luna warned "Don't, he'll only bring charges against you."

"I'd listen to her if I were you, one ear." Rolf snickered and George brought his fist back again.

"George, don't" Luna begged "You'll only get in trouble."

George's fist tensed, ready to fly, "I don't care."

"But I do George..."Luna pulled on his arm, "please, I don't want you to get into trouble."

George looked at Luna, her eyes huge and pleading. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daisy standing at the end of the hallway, her eyes wide and afraid.

He let Rolf go.

"Out!" Xenophilius opened the door "Get out of my house."

Rolf straightened and smoothed the front of his shirt. "Daisy, come give daddy a kiss goodbye."

Looking petrified, Daisy stepped forward and gave Rolf a kiss.

"Daddy will be coming for you soon sweetheart." He said, "You won't have to stay much longer, I promise."

Daisy pulled away from him as if he were on fire. "No! I don't want to go with you!" She whimpered.

"You don't have to say that just because _she's_ here." He patted Daisy on the head, gave George a final glare and then stopped in front of Luna, his voice a venomous whisper.

"I _will_ win." He glared at her cruelly, "Fucking slut."

George grabbed him by the front of the shirt and tossed him outside the door, then Xenophilius slammed it shut and locked it.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Three Preview

In the aftermath of Rolf's visit,

Luna remembers the early days of her

friendship with George

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	3. Assigning Blame

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

As always, thanks to my now suffering Beta Neville 2.0! Poor sod had NO idea what he was signing on for! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crazy writer + no sleep = Typical CJ! LOL

Oh yeah, I'm hitting the tropical punch again too btw, those readers of some of my older stories will remember the results of some of my earlier sugar binges. LOLOL

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Three

Assigning Blame

* * *

-

* * *

"Mummy." Daisy tugged on Luna's sleeve, her voice soft and afraid.

"It's okay Daise." Luna said softly as she picked Daisy up and held her tightly in her arms.

"I don't wanna go live with Daddy." She began to cry as she wrapped her thin arms tightly around Luna's neck, "I want to stay here with you, and Grandpa."

"Shhhhh." Luna said softly, gently rocking her little girl in her arms as she headed down the hallway toward the bedroom that they shared. She glanced back at George, asking him to stay with her eyes. George gave her a small nod, Luna nodded back then stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"George." Xenophilius said from the other side of the hall. "I think we could use a stiff drink. In fact...I think the occasion calls for several."

George gave the closed door a final glance and then he turned and followed Xenophilius into the family room.

He couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna helped Daisy into her pajamas and then picked up her brush from the table and began to work on her daughter's hair, braiding it into long plaits so it wouldn't become hopelessly tangled in the night as she slept.

"Mummy?"

"Yes precious?" Luna brushed softly through the blonde stresses.

"Why is daddy being so mean?" Daisy looked like she was near tears again so Luna stopped for a moment and hugged her extra tight.

"Well, sometimes, people want something really badly." Luna let her go and picked up the brush again, "and when they don't get it, they get very angry and take it out on the people around them."

"Daddy wanted your job."

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes, he did."

"But Grandpa wanted you to have it. Because it is your...er...what did he call it again?"

Luna smiled "My birthright."

"Because you're grandpa's little girl." Daisy giggled, "Even when you're my mummy."

"That's right." Luna tied the last braid in place and then pulled the covers back. "Into bed now."

Daisy crawled under the blankets and Luna pulled them up to her chin and kissed Daisy's cheek.

"Will you stay with me mummy? Till I go to sleep?"

"Okay, but, you have to be quiet, no talking." Luna lay next to her and pulled her close "Now go to sleep Daise. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Daisy yawned "George said he would take us to the Zoo."

"That's right, so, you need to go to sleep."

"George is nice." Daisy said as she closed her eyes and turned on her side, "Like Daddy used to be."

Luna sighed and buried her nose in her daughters soft hair. She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been. More than during the raid on the ministry, more afraid than all the months she had been held in Malfoy manor, more afraid than even during the battle of Hogwarts. During those times, the only thing she was facing was losing her life. Now, she was facing losing her reason for living...her Daisy.

"_...Like Daddy use to be." _Daisy had no idea just how true that was. But Luna wondered now just how nice Rolf Scamander had _ever_ been. It seemed now that everything...their entire relationship...had been one big fat lie. He had never wanted her...he had wanted the Quibbler. Even having Daisy had been part of his plan to tie her down, to distract her from what he was really after.

But Xenophilius had always planned on Luna taking over the magazine. It was her birthright, and it was what he had planned from the time she was a little girl. He'd told her so the summer after the war ended.

Luna would return to Hogwarts to finish school, then go on to University to major in publishing, and then, when Luna turned twenty-six, she would take over the magazine.

Rolf had been incredulous at first, he tried to cajole her, and woo her with the ease of never having to work and being free to dedicate herself to parenting little Daisy. When Luna began taking over more and more at the magazine and it became apparent that she wasn't going to cave in, Rolf became furious, and, he became abusive.

Luna didn't know what she would have done during that time if she hadn't had her friendship with George to lean on.

* * *

-Flashback-

-Shannagan's Pub

* * *

_"Luna" George's warm brown eyes crinkled up into a smile as she walked to their table "You made it."_

_"It was the least I could do." she smiled as she slid into the chair across from his "You saved my daughter this afternoon."_

_"As much as I would love to be painted some kind of hero, I didn't really do anything." George laughed "She wandered into the shop...all I did was send out an owl."_

_Luna put her hand on his and leaned across the table, her eyes deadly serious, "An owl that saved what little is left of my sanity."_

_A waitress arrived then and Luna ordered a glass of white wine, George gave her a teasing grin when she was asked for ID._

_"Go ahead, laugh." She grinned as she dug in her bag, careful to pull out her muggle identification instead of her Wizard id that had a moving picture on it. "Everyone does."_

_George grinned, but he managed to stop himself from actually laughing. "I would never be so mean."_

_Luna looked at him, that same look of sadness that he had noticed earlier flashed across her face again before she shook herself. "So George, tell me about yourself." She nodded to his wedding ring "You're married?"_

_"Yes." He took a deep breath "Since the fall after the war."_

_"That's lovely." Luna smiled "And who's the lucky girl?"_

_"Angelina." George nearly snorted. He highly doubted Angelina would call herself lucky. " Angelina Johnson."_

_Luna looked up in surprise. "Angelina? I thought she was..." She cut off suddenly and put her hand over her mouth._

_"Engaged to Fred...it's okay, you can say it." George took a deep breath._

_"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me." Luna said sadly._

_"It's okay, you're not the only one." George shrugged, "Fred died, she ended up with me instead."_

_'The lesser brother.' He thought to himself_

_"You say that like its a bad thing." Luna looked at him, her eyes wide "To be with you."_

_"Do I?" George smiled bitterly while he rubbed at a spot on the table "I suppose that's because it is. At least, that's what Angie seems to think." George looked up into Luna's sad silvery eyes. "Look, we're...we're not doing so well just now...but, that's no reason...I mean, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you."_

_"I'm...sorry." Luna shook her head and then burst into tears "I'm so sorry." She buried her face into her hands and cried._

_George looked around, worried that they were causing a scene, but the pub was pretty much deserted, it being a Thursday night. "I'm sorry, it's sad, pathetic really...but you don't have to cry."_

_Luna looked up and laughed. "No." She shook her head and laughed again "It's not you, honest...I hear how sad you are and all I think about is myself and how miserable I am. How selfish am I?"_

_"Selfish?" George reached into his pocket and came out with the same handkerchief he had used hours earlier to wipe away Daisy's tears and handed it to her mother. "No, I don't think so."_

_"Thank you." Luna wiped her cheeks and struggled to appear normal as the waitress brought her glass of wine. "I guess you could say that my marriage is pretty pathetic these days as well. We've been having trouble the past couple of years, since Daddy decided to retire and I started taking over the magazine."_

_"I should think it would make him proud...er..I'm sorry, I don't know his name..."_

_"Rolf, Rolf Scamander." Luna said with a nod. "And yes, a person would think so. But, since Daddy made the announcement, he's not been himself. And...and I think he's...he's having an affair." Luna buried her face in the handkerchief again. A moment later she felt a warm hand come to rest on her free hand that sat on the table._

_"I'm sorry Luna." He said gently, "I'm really, really sorry."_

_"It's not as if it's your fault." she said softly._

_"Still, I didn't mean to dredge all this up for you."_

_"You know George, you're the first person I've said any of this to. I can't tell Daddy, and... well, I don't have too many friends, you know since we live so far away. It feels pretty good, to finally tell someone." Luna took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"You're not alone you know." George said slowly "Angelina and I are totally miserable. Have been for the past seven or so years. We have the kids ...Freddy's eight, Annie's almost six. We had Freddy right away, our first year. It was what everyone expected you know? But I think...hell, I know...we had Annie because we thought she would fix everything that was wrong."_

_"I'm sorry George." Luna covered his hand with hers now. "It's hard enough with just Daisy...I can't imagine how hard it must be with two children in the middle of everything."_

_"It's my fault." He shook his head. "If I was...well, I just don't seem to be able to make her happy."_

_"I find that very hard to believe." Luna smiled a little "I've only seen you for a little bit, but, already you've made me feel much better."_

_George found it amazing, for some reason, something about Luna was making him feel better too. Better than he had felt in a really long time._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"George." Xenophilius said as he poured George another drink "I know I haven't been the most welcoming to you in the past."

George grinned a little thinking of all the times Luna's father had greeted him with the line _'What's the one eared wonder doing here?'_

along with other various salty phrases and nicknames, like George's personal favorite..._'lopsided boy'_.

"No sir, I guess you haven't."

"Well, If you'll allow it," he handed George the glass then slid into an old arm chair, "I'd like to apologize."

"There's really no need sir."

Xenophilius fixed George with a single eye and nodded. "I'm an old man George, old and set in my ways. And it only got worse when I sat all that time in Azkaban. I was raised to believe that when a man and woman married it was for life and woe betide anyone who tried to put them asunder."

George nodded. It was the way he was raised, the way he had always believed himself. "Yes sir. And I agree with that belief sir."

"Now you and my Luna are both married, both to different people who aren't each other." His voice slurred more than just a little bit " So, it wouldn't be proper for you two to dillydally with one another in your present condition. So you understand my reluctance..."

"Of course not sir," George nodded "but surely you realize, that our 'condition's' will be changing soon. Mine, actually, within the week. Not that we have been...er...dillydallying."

Xenophilius waved his words away, the liquid in his glass sloshing slightly with the movement. "Yes, yes, yes... I know that. Surely you must understand however, that I had hoped that...well, I always thought my daughter to be above something as tawdry as divorce...no disrespect intended. But, well...after tonight, after hearing what that hanky son-of-a bitch called my little girl. I just as soon Luna divorce him. It will save me the time of finding a place to bury the bastard after I avada kedavra his shitty little arse."

George chuckled into his hand "Yes sir."

"Anyway." Xenophilius took a deep breath "I just want you to know...I'm glad your here." He nodded "I'm glad my Luna and my little Daisy May have a friend like you."

"Thank you sir." George smiled. "I will be here for them for as long as they let me be."

"I know that boy." Xenophilius nodded "Good thing too, I still yet might need you to help me hide the body if that damn bastard goes through with this foolishness about taking our Daisy May from where she belongs."

George wasn't grinning now, and he wasn't kidding. "I'd be more than happy to help hide the body sir."

"If anyone is going to kill him," Luna said as she stepped in from the hallway, "It's going to be me. But, you two can hide the body if you like."

"That's my girl." Xenophilius stood from his chair and weaved his way across the room to kiss his daughter's brow. "On that happy note, I'm for bed."

"Guess no one wanted dinner tonight." Luna sighed as she sank down on the sofa and tucked her knees up under her chin. "Good thing, it's burned to a crisp. And I spent all that time getting the wrackspurts out of the kitchen too."

"I wasn't hungry anyway." George sat next to her and picked up her hand. "How's Daisy?"

"I don't know." Luna shook her head, "She...She doesn't want to go with him..." Her face crumpled as a torrent of tears poured down her face and buried her face against her knees. "but what if..."

"Shhh..." George put his arms around her and pulled her close "Don't think about that right now."

Luna nodded and relaxed against his chest. "I'm afraid George. I've never been so afraid, not even during the war and all that happened then, not even with Daddy in Azkaban."

"Of course this is scarier." George gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Daisy's your little girl, she belongs with you. Luna, I am going to do everything I can to help you keep her."

"I don't know what I'd do without you George."

"Well you don't have to find out." He brushed his lips over her hair. "You know...when you think about it, really, he's a fool for taking you on.."

"He is?" Luna pulled back and looked up at him.

"Of course, look at the facts, you have two aurors who adore you who will be more than willing to dig up dirt on your soon to be ex."

Luna smiled a little "I'm sure Ron and Harry have other things to do."

"What's more important than this?" George leveled her with a look "Also, and possibly most lethal of all..."

Luna giggled "My soon to be divorce lawyer...Hermione Granger Weasley...if she agrees to take on my case."

"Which she will."George grinned "Because she loves me so much."

"I'd almost feel sorry for him." Luna sighed, "If he wasn't such a dirty rotten bastard."

"It's going to be okay Luna." He rubbed a knuckle over her cheek, "Tomorrow we'll go see Hermione, and she'll tell you the same thing."

"If there's anything in this world that I am thankful for, it's that your divorce is so amicable George. I'm so glad that you're not going through the hell that I am right now."

"Angie and I don't need to make each other miserable _now_." He smiled sadly "We spent the last eight years doing it."

"I know. But, you realized what you were doing, and you put an end to it. You _learned_ from it." she wrapped her arms around her legs. lay her cheek on her knee and looked at him. "And most importantly, you kept Freddy and Annie out of it."

"Don't kid yourself." He sighed and picked up her hand. "They were privy to plenty of fighting."

"But you never did what _he's_ doing, you never used them to hurt each other. This is hurting Daisy _so_ much." Luna shook her head and looked away "I can't stand it, looking into her eyes and seeing so much sadness and pain in them when all that belongs there is happiness."

George brushed a hand down her hair and over her back, "Luna, you're not the one who is putting it there. Don't blame yourself for what _he_ is doing."

"I can't help it." Luna looked up at him, her eyes so full of pain it seem as if they held the sadness in the world. "I'm her mother George. I'm suppose to be able to take it all away... I want to so badly, I want to be able to hug and kiss it away, but I can't... I feel so helpless, and so...so _fucking_ useless I could scream!"

"That's not your fault Luna." George pulled her tight into his arms, so tight that it was as if he were trying to pull her into himself, as if he thought that if he could, he could protect her from the world. "It's not your fault that Daisy is hurting, it's his. It's all his. Do you understand?" He pulled back and forced her eyes to his, "Do you?"

"I understand." Luna sobbed "But that doesn't help. I still feel like I've failed her."

"How? Tell me Luna...how have you failed Daisy?" George said angrily, "Were you the one out screwing around?"

"N...no."

"Are you the one who lied and used someone you claimed to love?"

"No...of...of c..course no...not."

"Are you the one constantly fucking with his head now?"

Luna shook her head.

"And who is it coming around tossing about the nasty names and threats? Who's doing everything in his power to make this divorce as ugly as possible?"

"He is." Luna said, her voice more calm now.

George nodded "So you tell me Luna, who's fault is it that Daisy is in pain?"

Luna's face crumpled again as tears puddled in her eyes once more.

"H..h..his."

"Right." George's voice was incredibly soft as he wiped at the tears on Luna's face "Don't blame yourself for what he's done Luna...I won't let you."

"It hurts so much." she whispered.

"I know." He sighed and pulled her back into his arms. "But we'll get through it...okay?"

She nodded and relaxed against him.

He pulled her closer, "We'll get through it together."

"Oh George..." Luna sat up suddenly "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face "For what?"

"I invited you over here because I thought you might need to talk...about, well you know, seeing Angelina today, and signing the papers."

George nearly laughed. In all that had happened he had totally forgotten that he had seen his soon to be ex-wife that afternoon and that they had signed the divorce papers and the papers for the sale of their house.

"Honestly," he grinned, "in all the excitement of nearly getting to punch your ex, I forgot all about seeing mine."

Luna rolled her eyes and grinned a little "Glad to be of service."

"Sorry, it's just...it was so exhilarating...after all these months...I nearly got to _HIT_ him. Luna...You have no idea how much I have fantasized about it."

He grinned roguishly...the grin that always brought such naughty daydreams to Luna's mind.

"Never mind that." She shook her head to clear it "How did it go?"

"_What about you? Will you tell her how you feel now?"_

"_I've told you, over and over...She's my friend, that's all."_

"_I've seen you with her you know...You can't fool me, I've seen the way you look at her when you think nobody is looking, in all these years, you've never once looked at me the way you look at her."_

"_Please, I don't want to fight...Not again."_

"_Who said anything about fighting? We've fought enough over the past few years...You smile when you look at her, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, not since Fred died. Don't deny your love for her, not now that you are finally free to have your own life, I want you to be happy."_

"It went well." he shrugged "Well, about as well as something like that can go anyway."

Luna smiled softly, "I'm glad. Angelina is much happier now isn't she? Since you two brought everything out in the open."

_'everything out in the open' _he thought _'well, almost everything. There's still one secret left. But not the kind of secret that holds the power to hurt...this secret holds the power to heal.'_

"George?" Luna prodded him

George smiled "Yeah, she is."

"You're happy for her, I can tell." Luna sighed wistfully "I wish...well, we both know what I wish."

"_She looks at you too you know. And she has the same look on her face when she looks as you do when you look at her...I think you both deserve to be happy, and I've seen it, she makes you happy, just as I've seen that you make her happy...Promise me you'll tell her."_

"_I'll think about it...once the divorce is final."_

"He's a fool Luna." George sighed and took her hand in his. "For treating you and Daisy like this, and, for not knowing what he had in the first place."

It wasn't what he wanted to say, it wasn't what he longed to say. But there would be time for that later, down the road when both of them were free. For now, he was content to just be by her side and hold her, to support her in whatever way he could.

The rest, he would save for the future.

"George, that was an incredibly, _incredibly_ sweet thing to say." Luna sat up and kissed his cheek then, she rested her head on his shoulder again and took his hand in hers. "How is it that you always know just what to say to make me feel better?"

"Dunno." He grinned down at her in the moonlight that streamed through the window. "But I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

Luna smiled, in that case, George would be with her forever.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

Luna meets with Hermione

where dark ugly secrets about Luna's marriage

are revealed

and George enlists Ron and Harry to

dig up dirt on Rolf.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Lies and Other Rubbish

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Okay, so, I've had to do a little bit of math here to determine the placement of all the Potter-Weasley offspring for this story. I determined when I was working on "Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes" that the battle of Hogwarts took place in June of 1998, just after Fred and George turned 20, so, I am also going to use this time line for this story.

This story takes place in 2008, ten years after the battle. Since no age was given in Deathly Hallows, I have decided that James Sirius Potter is four or five (as yet undecided), Albus Severus and Rosie Weasley are two, and Lily Luna and Hugo are somewhere in the process of being born, not quite sure where yet. Daisy May Scamander is, as I have already said, five.

I find this really exciting because I really loved writing little James Potter when I wrote "Beautiful Consequences" last year, so, I am TOTALLY looking forward to writing him again. I am already imagining some adorable scenes between him and Daisy!

* * *

-

* * *

Warning: This chapter contains extremely strong language

* * *

-

* * *

-As always...Thanks to my impeccable...now terminally suffering Beta Neville 2.0 who has to not only shovel through my drivel but is also forced to review as well to cater to my vanity! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Four

Lies and Other Rubbish

* * *

-

* * *

George smiled as he opened the door of the shop and he recognized the familiar tawny owl that belonged to his soon to be ex-wife. She swooped swiftly in the opened doorway to land on the counter. George approached, an easy smile coming to his face in anticipation of what he knew was to come.

"Good morning Bastion." He said as he untied the scroll, "What have you brought me today?"

He reached under the counter for a bag of owl treats and fed her a couple, then, he broke the seal on the scroll and pulled it open to find a thick stack of his children's latest artwork. As miserable as Angelina had made him during the final years of their marriage, she had certainly gone out of her way to make up for since they had split up.

Not a week had gone by that she hadn't sent letters and pictures. She took new pictures of them every week, and Lee often sent movies he had taken with a muggle camera. Already George had been down to visit four times, short day trips so far, but Angelina had promised once school was out they could come and spend some of their summer holidays with him. Something he was looking forward to greatly.

George thumbed through the stack, cherishing every scribble, every crayon smudge. Then, at the bottom of the stack he recognized Angelina's familiar script.

_Dear George,_

_I thought you might like these drawings. We've brought quite a couple of little artists into the world don't you think?_

_I'll see you on Tuesday when I come up for our final hearing. I was hoping you might be free for lunch afterward. We should discuss our plans for the children's summer, and I was thinking...it would be nice if we could be friends...the way we use to be._

_I hope you've been thinking about what I said yesterday, about telling Luna how you feel. The past is the past; it's time now to move on to the future._

_Take care okay? I'll see you Tuesday._

_Angelina_

George set the letter on the counter and sat down with a tired sigh, his mind going back to the final months of his marriage. George couldn't help but wish that things had been different. That Angelina had been as understanding then as she was now. Things might have been different. Maybe they could have helped Luna together. Maybe Luna would have left Rolf sooner. Maybe she would have been spared a bit of the of hell she had suffered at his hands.

Luna and George had become fast friends and they got together whenever Luna was in town. Her marriage was deteriorating rapidly as she took over more and more of the magazine. At the same time, George's own marriage was worsening. Over the past two years he had spent the night in the back room of the shop more often than not, and the previous spring when the people who had rented the flat upstairs moved out, he didn't advertise for new renters.

Somehow, over the past few years, he and Angelina had fallen into a routine that was repeated nearly nightly. He would close the shop at seven, drag home and spend the dinner hour with the children. Then, once Freddy and Annie were tucked safely in bed, some innocent comment would spark a fight. It might be something as simple as his asking her to drop off his cleaning, or her asking him what he had been doing that day. The last few weeks, it seemed even discussing the weather could set them off. Whatever it was, it eventually ended in his leaving and spending the night elsewhere.

But it had gotten even worse once Angelina discovered his friendship with Luna. From the beginning she had been accusatory, and, she had lashed out cruelly at Luna from the start...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_George dragged up the stairs leading to the front door. He was exhausted, having spent most of the day with his head buried in his books and the past couple of hours trying to comfort Luna after another horrible fight with her husband. He was late...not remarkably so, only about an hour, but these days he knew it was reason enough to set Angelina off._

_And once again, he was right._

_George had no more than reached out for the knob when it was wrenched from his hand and he was looking into the incredibly angry face of his wife._

_"Where the hell have you been?" She glared, her lips a thin hard line._

_"Nice to see you too." George pushed past her and into the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Mind if I eat something before you rip into me?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I do." Angelina grabbed his arm to stop him._

_"What? This can't wait twenty minutes so I can eat something? I'm starving Angie, I skipped lunch to catch up on the books." He pulled his arm free. "You can chew my arse all you want later, just let me eat something first."_

_George slapped at the light switch and moved towards the refrigerator. As usual he was frustrated with the fact that he was unable to just use his wand to whip something up. It was Angelina who had chosen this house, smack in the middle of muggle-central. Every wall was covered in windows and so, using their wands at home was risky, as someone might see._

_"No, you wait." She seethed and stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the refrigerator_

_"Okay... fine." George pulled a chair from the table and slumped into it. "What now?"_

_"Where have you been?" She asked angrily._

_"Where..." He said incredulously and shook his head, "Where have I been? Where the hell do you think I've been? I've been the same damn place I've been every day for the past twelve years."_

_"Right." Angelina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him "Till ten O'clock at night. The shop closes at seven George."_

_"And I can't apparate, or use my broom to get home now can I?" George glared back_

_"Doesn't take you three hours to get home." She narrowed her eyes "So where the hell were you?"_

_George stood up so fast that the chair went flying backwards and fell over. They had this same argument once a month, every time he had to balance the books. After ten years, she should have known that by now. "WHY do we have to go through this EVERY damned month? I run the shop alone, someone has to take care of inventory, someone has to take care of customers and someone has to do the fucking books."_

_"Don't take that tone with me," she yelled._

_"I'll take whatever tone I want." He yelled back. "Just what the hell are you accusing me of this time?"_

_"Well, fucking Loony Lovegood for starters."_

_George was brought up short. How the hell had Luna gotten drug into all of this? How did Angelina even know they had been talking?_

_"Luna? What the hell...what are you talking about? Have you lost your fucking mind?"_

_"Give it a rest George, I'm not stupid." Angelina glared at him, her voice jagged and dangerously low. "I know you're fucking that stupid cow."_

_It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her just how stupid she was, but he knew that would only make things worse. "I am not, I repeat, NOT, fucking Luna."_

_"Liar!" Angelina picked up a glass from the drainboard and threw it against the wall just over George's head "I saw you! Coming out of the shop with her, tonight!"_

_"What were you doing at the shop? Checking up on me?" George asked angrily. "Who the hell was with the kids?"_

_"Never mind that! And apparently, it's a damn good thing I was checking up on you, since your fucking around with that little slut."_

_George took a deep breath and fought to control his temper. He had never hit a woman in his life, not even his sister when they were little kids and had been playing around. He was determined that he never would either. But neither would he allow Angelina to wrongly accuse him, nor would he just stand by while she called Luna those nasty names._

_ He said calmly as he took a deep breath. "Luna is not a slut and we are not fucking around. She is my friend, just a friend. She was upset tonight and needed an ear, that's all."_

_Angelina laughed "So what, you whipped off the sticking charm on your prosthetic and gave it to her? Is that the story in fantasy land tonight George?"_

_George was less than amused. It wasn't the first time over the years that Angelina had made cracks about his fake ear, and he was sure it wasn't the last. Just like every time, he was far from happy about it. __How had the girl he had once known as practically his best friend in the world become so cold and cruel? When had he actually come to hate her? He spared her a final glare and shook his head._

_"Fuck you Angie."_

_He turned away from her and bent over to pick up the chair. He turned and began back down the hallway._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Angelina following him down the hallway, yelling. "Back to her?"_

_"Where do I always go?" He glared "I'm going where you aren't."_

_The last thing he realized before he pushed the front door open was that the strange familiar smell was been present in the house again. The smell that he knew, but couldn't place._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Bastion squawked loudly, a signal that she was ready to be on her way. George pulled out a quill and parchment and scrawled out a hasty note at Angelina, agreeing to lunch and a discussion about the kids' summer and nothing else. He was unsure about the whole friendship thing. After all was said and done...well, perhaps just too much had been said and done.

George tied the letter to the owl's leg and gave her a final treat. As he turned to the door a soft tapping came from the window and George turned to see Luna waving.

"Good morning." George pushed the door open to let her in. "You're exactly on time."

"You're sure Hermione won't mind?" Luna asked nervously "My barging in on your appointment?"

"Of course not. I owled her last night as soon as I left your place, and she said it was fine. " George shook his head as he set Bastion free into the morning sunshine. "After all, she's pregnant, what else has she got to do?"

"She does have your matters to deal with."

He turned back to Luna, an irresistible grin on his face. "All I have to do is hand over my papers. Hermione tells me the hearing will take all of five minutes, Angie and I both get asked if this is what we really want...no brainer there...the family court administrator bangs his gavel, and that's it."

"I wish it could be so simple for me." Luna sighed regretfully "Oh George...every time I think about what that..." She stopped and grit her teeth "_Rolf_...is doing..." Luna shook her head as George took her hand and lead her out of the shop and locked the door behind them.

"I told you to let me hit him last night." He shook his head as they began down the sidewalk towards Ron and Hermione's "Tch, tch, tch... Perfect opportunity, and you go and stop me."

Luna looked at him, her smile huge "And you have no idea how much I regret that in the light of day."

"You'll remember that I hope." He grinned. "Regrets are terrible things."

"Perhaps." She nodded. "But I would have regretted it more if you would have gotten in trouble because of the likes of him."

George looked at her and his heart jumped a little at the look of warmth in her eyes. Angelina had never once looked at him like that. But Luna always did, she looked at him like he was her hero...her knight in shining armor, and George was determined to be just that... and if that included knocking the hell out of Rolf Scamander...well, that just made it all the better.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ron and Hermione greeted Luna warmly, like a long lost friend which, of course, she was. They spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries and pictures of children, and then, they got down to business.

"George did owl me last night," she said with a small nod, "so I have the basics. It sounds to me, Luna, as if this whole custody thing is simply to get back at you."

Luna nodded sadly "I'm afraid so."

Hermione pulled a notepad from her desk and inked her quill. "How long since you separated?"

"Two months."

"And how many visits has he had with your daughter since then?"

"Two."

"But...they only lasted about ten minutes" George broke in "and he didn't actually spend any time with Daisy, he mostly used the time to insult Luna."

Hermione looked up "So , he hasn't requested to take her overnight or even for the day?"

Luna shook her head "No, nothing."

"Father of the year that one." Ron said disgustedly

"You have no idea." George's eyes were narrowed angrily as he looked at his brother. "The mans a..."

"And you say that he has mostly taunted you during these visits?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron and George.

"Damned right he has." George said angrily

"George." Hermione leveled George with a look "Please, this isn't helping."

George slumped back in his chair slightly "Sorry."

"Luna?" Hermione looked at her sympathetically

"Yes." She nodded. "It seems he uses Daisy as an excuse to...well, like you said, to taunt me, but, it's not just me, he does it to George too. He hates George."

"The feelings mutual." George muttered.

Again, Hermione ignored George. "And he does this in front of your daughter?"

"Not always, but, yes, sometimes."

Hermione sat up and cleared her throat. "Luna, I know this will be difficult, but, could you tell me some of the things he's called you in front of your daughter?"

"I'd really rather not repeat them." She said softly. "It's not the kind of language I was raised to use."

Hermione smiled reassuringly "I understand Luna, but, I really need to know. If he's using these words in front of your daughter, the court should know about it. It could make the difference in winning or losing your case."

Luna looked at George, a pained expression on her face. He nodded encouragingly and took her hand.

Luna nodded and took a deep breath, then she steeled herself and looked back at Hermione.

"He likes the f word a lot. Quite a lot actually, so you must put that in front of most of these names. And Lunatic, he calls me that a lot too. Whore. Slut. Worthless bitch, frigid bitch, stu...stupid cunt...

"That's...that's enough." Hermione held up a hand, her face whiter than white. "And he's said those things, in front of your little girl?"

Luna nodded, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Has he..."Hermione stopped and took a deep breath as a wave of nausea passed over her. She had a hunch, a hunch she didn't like at all. "Luna, has he said worse when she wasn't in the room?"

She spoke so softly her voice was almost a whisper "Yes."

"What about when nobody else was around, like George or your father?"

Luna nodded again.

Hermione scribbled furiously, her teeth clenched tightly together. "How long did this go on Luna?"

"He's called me the names for as long as I can remember, when we would argue. I always thought, well, there are worse things that can happen, I mean, they're just words right? I've always been called names. Loony, that's what they called me in school, remember? Loony Lovegood. There are much worse things that can happen to a person than being called names... I saw worse things... during the war, you know? And he almost always apologized afterwards, if not to me, than to Daisy, because I told him... it wasn't right for her to hear her mother called such things."

"Luna." Hermione said gently "How long?"

She took a deep breath "Since before Daisy was born, just after we were married."

"How long has that been?"

"Six years." she whispered

Luna put her hands over her face as George shot up out of the chair and slammed out of the room, Ron on his heels.

"Luna." Hermione sat next to her, put her hand on her shoulder and handed her a tissue. "I need to ask you one more question."

Luna looked up and nodded

"Did he do it to Daisy too?"

"No." Luna shook her head. "He mostly ignored her really...he never had much to do with her until he started using her as an excuse to get to me."

Hermione nodded and put her arms around Luna. As she did, she vowed under her breath that she was going to win Luna's case, even if it meant fighting dirty to do it.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"George!" Ron called after his brother as he slammed out the front door "What are you doing?"

"Idiot" George didn't slow in the least. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Ron quickened his pace and caught up to him at the front gate. "I know what I think your doing, I also know that if your doing what I think your doing, that you don't want to be doing it."

George stopped and gaped at his younger brother. "What?"

Ron grinned a little as he stepped in front of the front gate to block George from leaving. "Knew that would stop you."

George rolled his eyes. "Get out of my way."

"Sorry, can't do that." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet firmly in front of him.

"And just why not." George gave Ron a very serious 'Hurry up and spit it out look'

"Well, because" Ron nodded once for emphasis "I've grown a bit fond of you and I don't want to see your stupid arse locked up in Azkaban for offing that bastard Rolf Scamander."

"I'm not going to off him." George said stubbornly "I'm just going to make him hurt...a lot."

"Don't be an idiot George." Ron rolled his eyes "You know as well as I what's going to happen if you go and beat the hell out of that bastard. You get yourself locked up and then what? Who's going to be here to help Luna through this? You'll just be giving that prick what he wants. Let the legal system take care of that git, your place is here, with Luna."

"But..."

"Listen George, you heard her. You heard the rubbish he's been filling her head with. He's been doing this for years. You know by now, he's gotten her so broken, she's got to be believing it. Somebody needs to make her see that she's worth something, that all his rubbish isn't true. She needs you. And I think, after all you've been through lately...well, you need her too."

As much as George hated to admit it, Ron was right. His place was here...here with Luna.

"When the hell did you grow a brain?" George shook his head.

"Well, I'd like to think spending the last seven years as an auror had something to do with it." Ron grinned as they turned back toward the house "But I think it's mostly been being married to Hermione. It's rubbed off a bit, you know?"

George punched him in playfully the ribs "It's a bit annoying, just so you know."

"Yeah" Ron grinned, "That's what Harry tells me too."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"He's gone...isn't he?" Luna said softly into her hands. "George I mean."

"Yes." Hermione nodded as she rubbed Luna's back "He hasn't gone far though, just outside."

"He must be so disgusted." she whispered "I'm...I'm so ...so weak."

"Luna..."

"Why else would he have left?"

Hermione began to laugh softly and Luna looked up.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I'm not laughing at you, not really...it's just, it's so silly. You're thinking George left because he's disgusted by you. Luna...didn't you see the look on his face?"

Luna shook her head.

"Well, granted, I could be wrong...but I am fairly certain my husband just saved Rolf Scamander's life."

Luna looked up at Hermione for a moment and Hermione smiled at her encouragingly. Luna felt warmth shoot through her as the truth of Hermione's words hit her.

"It's okay." Luna said with a small smile. "I'll forgive him for it."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna was still feeling incredibly shaken from the morning's interview as she and George walked back towards the shop following lunch at Ron and Hermione's. They walked slowly, George's arm around her, supporting her as they walked. She needed time, time to gather herself before seeing her father and Daisy. Luna had never told her father the depth of her husband's verbal abuse, and Luna was adamant about it staying that way.

Hermione was fairly confident that his verbal abuse, and that he had done it in front of Daisy, might be enough to sway the custody hearing in her favor. Still, just to be safe, George had secured a promise from Ron that he would start looking into Rolf Scamander's dealings, and Ron had been fairly certain that Harry would help once Harry was privy to certain details.

George stopped in front of the shop and flicked his wand to unlock the door and stepped inside.

"You alright?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

Luna shrugged and followed him inside. "I guess so."

"Hey..." George closed the door and took her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Come here."

Luna allowed herself to be pulled in. It was the only place she had felt safe in such a long, long time.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice soft against her ear.

"I don't know." She shook her head as she clung to him, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. "I feel so...so ashamed."

"Ashamed?" His voice was surprised "Ashamed of what?"

"I didn't want people to know...because...because, it was my fault." She tightened her grip on his shirt and sobbed against his chest. "He said it was my fault, because I wasn't good, I wasn't a good enough wife to him and I didn't want anyone to know."

George grit his teeth and pulled her closer. His body screaming out in his anger at Rolf Scamander. He swore to himself, if he heard one more thing that the bastard had done to hurt Luna he was going to kill him and damn the consequences. But then he also had to admit to himself that Ron was right. Luna obviously did believe his lies. Someone had to make her see that they weren't true, and if not George, then who?

"Luna." He said softly as he tightened his arms around her "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. But, even if you hadn't...it still wouldn't have made it okay for him to say those filthy things to you. There is nothing...nothing...in the world that makes that acceptable."

"But I failed..." She whispered "I...I can't do anything..."

"Damn it, Luna..."

George pulled away from her and spun her around. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up to sit on the counter so he could look into her eyes.

"Do you remember, that night I came to your fathers...after Angie and I fought..."

Luna nodded a little "Yes...but...which time?"

George grinned sheepishly "Guess there were a few, huh?"

Luna smiled a little "Just a couple."

"I was thinking of the really bad one, just before I moved out." His face tensed and his eyes turned shiny "the time she told me that I was worthless compared to what Fred had been...when she said...when she said that I should have been the one to die."

Luna looked up at him and a tear slipped down her face as she lifted her hand to George's cheek. "I remember...you were crying so hard."

"Right" He nodded "You took me in, and you held me and let me cry. I cried all night, and you said the same thing to me over and over again ...do you remember?"

Luna nodded

"You said '_it's not true...you are worth everything_'" George cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, his eyes fierce and determined.

"I remember." She said softly

"Well, the same goes for you." He brushed his thumbs over her cheek, his touch so gentle and loving that Luna felt a rush of warmth flood over her. "What he said...it's not true."

He brushed his lips gently over her forehead then looked into her eyes again as tears spilled from his own.

"..._**you**_ are worth everything."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Five Preview

George and Angelina

have their day in court as finally, George

becomes a free man.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Freedom Part One

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-As always, thanks to my Beta Neville 2.0, particlularly for the help with story input on this one.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Five

Freedom Part One

* * *

-

* * *

George was woken by an obnoxiously loud crack of thunder as an early morning thunderstorm shook the pre-dawn. He couldn't help a small ironic grin, somehow, it seemed fitting that there would be a thunderstorm on the day his marriage would end, considering the marriage itself had been so tumultuous.

That is, except at the _very_ end..

Thinking about it now, he found it odd....his marriage had been so... _loud_, yet it ended so quietly.

Almost like a whisper.

It had been snowing that January day, the year had only been a few days old. He had come home for lunch expecting to find the typical, Freddy and Annie waiting for the fight to start, Angelina angry about something that he had done...particularly after the horrible row they'd had the evening before.

Instead, he walked into a dark, empty house. The children were no where to be found and George found Angelina upstairs in the bedroom they hadn't shared in over a year. She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up under her chin...

...she was crying.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_George walked nervously into the room, waiting for the moment she would lift her head and start yelling at him. It had only been a little over twelve hours since she had told him that she hated him, that he was worthless compared to his brother...that he should have been the one to die._

_Something had obviously happened, something terrible. A part of him, a terrible part, wanted to lash out at her, to kick her while she was so obviously down. But he couldn't. Deep inside him there was still too much of the boy who had been her best friend, the boy who hated it when she cried. So instead, he sat down across from her._

_"Angie?" He asked softly, "What's going on?"_

_She lifted her head, her face was swollen and red, obviously, she had been crying for a long time._

_"George..." It was all she could get out before she dissolved into horrible sobs._

_"Hey." He put his hand on her arm, a flash of fear running through him "What's wrong? Did something happen with the kids?"_

_She shook her head "No...no, they're fine. They're with my mum for the day."_

_He nodded and reached over her for a tissue and handed it to her._

_"Thanks." She said softly as she blew her nose. "George...I have to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and sad. "I'm so...so sorry."_

_George was taken aback. She hadn't apologized to him in years...but then, neither had he apologized to her. It was like they had come to an understanding that fair was fair and nothing was out of line once the battle began. He wondered now, why had they stopped apologizing? Why, when it was such a horrible way to live._

_"I'm so sorry..." She laughed a little, her laugh was bitter and full of so much pain it made George hurt just hearing it. "For just...everything."_

_He could tell she was sincere, that she meant every word. Still, a part of him, the part she had hurt the most, couldn't help but wonder...why this sudden turn around?_

_"Why Angie?" He shook his head "Where is this coming from?"_

_She shook her head. "You're going to be so angry with me."_

_"I'm sure I will be...but..." He could resist a wry little grin. "...that never stopped you before."_

_Angelina laughed a little at his honesty. "True that."_

_"Come on Angie, tell me...what happened." he urged, his voice non-combative. "I'll try not to get angry."_

_She nodded. "This morning after we had that horrible row last night, when I said those...those horrible things about Fred...I felt...so wretched. I took the kids to mum and then, I went to see you. I... I saw you...with her..."_

_George closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall._

_"You saw me leaving Luna's fathers this morning."_

_She nodded_

_"Angie...it's not what you think, it was just..."_

_"I know..." Angelina nodded. "But at first, I was furious. So very furious. I came home and tried to decide...'what do I do about it?...what should I do?' I've been so sick of her, always coming between us! So, I decided...I was going to go and confront her, and tell her to get out of our lives."_

_George was aghast. His eyes shot open wide while a jolt of fury shot through him._

_"Damn it Angie...you...you didn't!" He yelled_

_Angelina nodded "I did...but, when I got there, she was gone. Her father told me she had gone home, to her husband."_

_Normally George might have felt relieved about this, but George knew only too well what Luna was facing at home. He would much rather Luna face his angry, irrational wife than go back to the same house as Rolf Scamander._

_Angelina looked at him nervously and went on "But, I didn't let it stop me."_

_"God Angie..." George breathed, "What did you do?"_

_"I went there, all the way to Greenstown, to her house..."_

_"Shit!" George yelled and banged the back of his head against the wall. His mind flooded with images, visions of the hell that Rolf Scamander might put putting Luna through at that very moment because of what Angelina had done. "What were you thinking...you don't know..."_

_"George...wait, please, let me finish." Angelina was crying again. "I was right there...on their front porch. I lifted my hand to knock, but I stopped...because, they were rowing. They were rowing so horribly George. And he was calling her such...such horrible names. I've never heard anything like it. I could hear everything George, and I could hear their little girl, crying and begging him to stop being mean to her mummy. She sounded so afraid it nearly broke my heart."_

_Angelina stopped and took a deep breath then she wiped her face with her sleeve. "He was accusing her, accusing her of the very same things I have been accusing you of. And I realized...except for the name calling...he sounded exactly like me. Every time, every time we row...I sounded just like him. She was crying George, she was crying so hard and begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept at her and at her. Accusing and calling her those horrible names, and saying terrible things...the same kinds of thing I've said to you so damned many times."_

_She stopped again and took another deep breath. "I wanted to barge in, to make him stop...but of course I couldn't. So I left. I got out of town and I apparated back home. I've been sitting here since I left Greenstown, thinking. I've been wondering, do our kids cry like their little girl was? What you really do when you leave here...?"_

_"Angie..."_

_"George...do you cry like she was?"_

_George looked away from her "Sometimes."_

_"I do too." she whispered_

_"The past few months..." she went on "I've been blaming Luna for everything."_

_"Angie...we've had problems for a long time, long before Luna and I became friends."_

_"I know." She nodded "I've realized today, it's easier for me to blame her than it is for me the person who's really to blame. Myself."_

_George looked up "Angie, you didn't do it alone."_

_"All these years, I've wanted you to be Fred"_

_"I'm sorry I can't be."_

_"Oh God...no...please, don't." She shook her head "Don't apologize. Not to me."_

_George looked up, his eyes questioning._

_"I've made such a horrible mess of things. Made you so miserable."_

_"Hey."He scooted over and sat next to her. "We both did."_

_She nodded sadly_

_"So..." George sighed. "Now what?"_

_"I don't want to do it anymore George." Angelina looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "I don't want to go on hurting you."_

_His answer came from the deepest part of his heart "I don't want to hurt you anymore either."_

_She looked at him, her eyes sadder than he had ever seen them, yet somehow, they seemed as if they held a trace of the girl she had once been. The girl who had been his friend. "What about the kids?"_

_"We'll work it out." He said_

_She nodded and they sat quietly for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, she pulled away and looked up at him._

_"George, when you and Luna have been together..."_

_"Angie..." He sighed as the old defensive feelings rose up inside him "please don't...I don't want to fight, not now."_

_"No!" She shook her head "I don't mean it like that...I just... have you seen it? How he treats her?"_

_He nodded gravely "I've seen it."_

_"Have you tried, to convince her to leave him I mean?"_

_George sighed sadly. "I'm trying."_

_"Good." She said as she turned away to look out the window. "I'm glad."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

He hadn't returned to the shop that day and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon talking, saying things that should have been said years ago.

When she confessed her affair with Lee, George realized that deep down, he had known for weeks. Since he had first picked up on the scent of the soap Lee had always used lingering in their house after his visits to Angelina. He had found it somewhat odd that he wasn't hurt by the fact that it was his best friend. But then, Lee had loved Angelina since they had been at Hogwarts. All that had ever held him back had been Fred.

Lee had recently moved to Brisbane to announce for the Brisbane Bombardo's, and when Angelina had first mentioned moving to Australia, George realized that he didn't want to be the one standing in her way...even though it meant his children living far away. These were modern times, and it wasn't as if there weren't many ways for them to bridge the distance. Like he'd told her that day...they would find a way to work it all out.

George looked at his watch, then he rolled over and sat up to dress. Only two more hours and his marriage would over.

He would be free.

An odd sort of melancholy surrounded him, as relieved as he was that it would soon be over, it was still an ending and it was par for the course that all endings held a trace of sadness. But then again, this ending also held traces of new beginnings as well.

For some odd reason, since their separation Angelina had seemed to embrace the idea of his having a relationship with Luna, the very woman she had once so openly held such hatred for.

An image of Luna's smile formed behind George's closed eyes and as he saw it, George couldn't help but smile himself. Maybe _that_ was the reason Angelina was so set on George telling Luna how he felt. Since January, Angelina had told him on more than one occasion that she wanted more than anything to see him happy.

Besides his kids, there was nothing that made George happier than being with Luna.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"It's kind of...odd isn't it?" Angelina said as she ground pepper over her salad. "An hour ago we were married, and now we're just...not."

"Don't tell me you're regretting it already." George grinned as he cut his steak. "I know I'm a hell of a catch Angie, but really, you've had me for ten years....give the rest of the world a turn now."

Angie laughed and threw a croûton at him. "You've certainly regained your arrogance."

George gave her a cocky half grin and winked.

"You do seem happy George." She smiled. "I'm glad."

He shrugged. "I have my good days, and I have my bad days. I guess today is just a good day."

"It is a relief, isn't it? Having it all done with I mean?"

He grinned a little. "Do you mean the marriage or the proceedings?"

"Well, both I suppose. You have to admit, George, our marriage was pretty much a nightmare from start to finish."

She shook her head. "George, we should have gotten out long ago. We both know it."

"Well, guess I can't argue with that." He smiled sadly, "We've had a quite lovely divorce though. Never gotten along better actually." He raised his glass of sparkling water to hers.

"Like I said, we should have done it long ago." Angelina laughed and clinked their glasses together.

They talked over idle matters for awhile, their respective families, the two incoming babies in the Weasley and Potter branches, and Lee's new job. Then, they talked about their children, carefully mapping out a summer visitation schedule.

"So we're agreed then?" George smiled. "I get them the last two weeks of July and first two of August. Excellent."

"That will work out nicely, plenty of time to settle them back in at home for the new school term. Thank you again, for being so understanding about allowing me to take them to Australia. "

"I want them to be happy." He shrugged "And if you're not happy, they aren't either. Right?"

Angelina agreed. "You know, Lee's already been talking about putting out feelers up here for a job closer to Hogwarts. I so want the children to go there. Can you believe Freddy will be old enough in another year?"

George threw his head back and laughed. "Imagine the horror for Headmaster McGonagall...another Fred Weasley."

Angelina grinned, "That's not true and you know it. She was always very fond of you and Fred, even if she never did say it out loud."

"Well...she certainly never said so to ME."

"Why should she have?" She shook her head. "About the only time she saw you was in detention."

"She certainly saw enough of us then."

"George Weasley...you say that as if you didn't deserve it." She grinned. "Never were there two boys more deserving of detention than Fred and George Weasley."

They laughed and laughed, sharing stories and memories until George stopped suddenly and put his hand over hers.

"Angie..." He said, nearly overcome with emotion. "Do you realize...? I think this is the first time we have ever actually _talked_ about Fred."

"You're right. It's lovely isn't it?" Angelina put her hand over her mouth, her eyes misty. "God George...to think...all these years, we could have been comforting one another, instead we tore each other apart. I am so, so, very sorry."

"Me too." He gave her hand a squeeze and let it go.

Angelina took a deep breath. "George, when I said that night...that you were worthless compared to Fred...I was wrong. I...I want you to know, you are just as wonderful as he was...and I am so glad that you lived."

He looked at her, his eyes filling. "Thank you...for saying that."

He thought then about Luna, how her heart had been broken by the cruel words of Rolf Scamander. It was true what they say...words can be more damaging than fists. But words can also heal. Right now, in front of him, he had just witnessed living proof of that.

He leaned forward and kissed Angelina's cheek. "You have no idea, how much it means to hear you say that."

"I only hope that you believe that it's true." She smiled.

"Maybe not...not yet anyway." He admitted. "But...I'm starting to."

Angelina's smiled widened. Now that everything else had been covered, she was ready to broach what seemed to be her favorite subject of late.

"So, have you told her yet?"

"You know Angie." George rolled his eyes and picked up his glass of water, taking a huge swallow before looking her in the eye. "Some people might think this obsession of yours with my love life a bit...odd, considering that up until an hour ago you were still my wife."

"I know." She laughed "Isn't it fun?"

George grinned and shook his head. "You're twisted."

"No more than you." She smirked. "Tell me something George, just out of curiosity. Did you tell Luna you were having lunch with me today after the hearing?"

George blushed a little "Yes, so? What's that to do with anything?"

"And _why_ did you tell her?"

"Because, I didn't want her to see us together and be hurt because she got the wrong idea." He said simply, looking at her as if she should have been able to figure that much out on her own.

Angelina started to laugh.

"What?" He looked at her, his face bemused. "What's so funny?"

"George, think about it. I was your _wife_, and you never, not once, in all the times you and Luna got together told me that you were going to meet her. Yet, you and Luna aren't even dating...and you told her you were having a platonic lunch with me."

George grinned sheepishly as the irony hit him. Okay...so maybe it was a little ...off. "Well, that was just because..."

"Yes, yes..." Angelina waved his words away "You knew I would go ballistic. And I also know George, had our circumstances been normal, you never would have sneaked around with Luna behind my back."

"I never sneaked..."

"George really..." Angelina rolled her eyes. "You say tomato I say _Tomaato_. None of this is really the point."

"And just what is the point, Oh Great Knower of all Knowledge True?"

Angelina grinned. George and Fred had called her that all the time when they were kids. She couldn't remember the last time he had called her that. She smiled warmly and covered his hand with hers.

"I am assuming by your reluctance to this topic, that you haven't told Luna how you feel yet."

"Angie." He sighed. "She is still married...even though he is a total bastard who's only significant contribution to the world would be taking himself out of it, he _is_ technically still her husband."

"That's it George..." Angelina looked at him, her eyes wide. "...tell me how you really feel about the man, and don't hold anything back."

"Angie, you have no idea." George looked at her for a moment and shook his head, leaning forward to rest his face in his palms.

"What do you mean?"

He sat back and crossed his arms angrily across his chest.

"That bastard is trying to take custody of Daisy."

"What?" Angelina looked at him, her eyes wide and shocked.

George nodded. "Hermione has taken over Luna's divorce, as a favor to me. We went over the other day, so Hermione could ask Luna some questions. Do you remember, that day you went to Greenstown, what you heard through the door?"

Angelina closed her eyes and shuddered. "Of course I do.. It was..."

"Luna lived with that every day, every day for six years."

"Oh God." Angelina put her hand over her mouth as the memories of the horrible things she had overheard flooded her mind.

"And what's worse, she _believes_ it, she believes all the rubbish he's been putting in her head all this time."

Angelina took a deep breath, her face and eyes incredibly sad. "Is that really so surprising to you George? I mean really? Look at the rubbish I fed you over the years, haven't you believed it all?"

He looked at her sadly "It wasn't just you. I was cruel, I said horrible things too."

"Hermione's going to help her?"

George nodded.

"Well George, I know it's difficult, but...Hermione's smart, and she's tough." Angelina assured him. "She's a wonderful lawyer too. She has to be, working as a prosecutor for the ministry."

"Ron and Harry are checking out Scamander too, trying dig up dirt on him. I don't know what they'll find. I don't imagine it will help matters that his grandfather is so famous and well loved."

"George, I don't know how much it will help... but I'll testify, to what I overheard that day. Surely it won't make him look to good, talking to Luna the way he did in front of their little girl."

George looked up in surprise. "You'd do that? You'd testify?"

"Yes." She nodded "I would."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, to be honest...mostly for their little girl, because I heard what it was doing to her, hearing that horrible man call her mother those wretched names. George, I can't say that Luna is one of my favorite people in the world. There's just been too much...animosity and bad feelings. But, I want you to be happy, and I know that you won't be happy unless Luna is happy."

George smiled at her warmly and gave her hand a squeeze "You're an amazing person Angie."

"Really George." She smirked and winked at him "You've had me for ten years...give the rest of the world a turn now."

George looked at her and then, he threw his head back and laughed.

They might not be friends just yet, but, he had a strong feeling that someday, they might be again.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

Ron and Harry

begin investigating Rolf as more

revelations about George and Angelina's

marriage come to the surface.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	6. Pluto

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

Glossary

Excessum= death (Latin)

* * *

-Thanks to my beta neville 2.0

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Six

Pluto

* * *

-

* * *

George's heart swelled to gigantic proportions as he watched Luna pushing Daisy on a swing in Harry and Ginny's backyard, Ginny stood next to her, pushing little James. The two women shared what appeared to be happy and lively chatter while the two children giggled furiously. Harry and Ginny's youngest, Albus, sat on a blanket, playing in the shade of a huge magnolia tree alongside his cousin Rosie.

Rosie's father and mother, however, were inside, helping her uncle George brief Harry on the history between Luna and Rolf Scamander.

"And Luna's put up with this?" Harry said, his face carefully set to conceal his building anger. "For six years?"

George nodded gravely.

"That's hard to believe." Harry shook his head, "Knowing Luna."

"She's changed Harry." Ron said sadly "Do you remember how she used to laugh like mad over the smallest things? She used to be so...I don't know, free I guess. She's not like that anymore. It's like he's sucked the soul right out of her, like a dementor or something."

George turned away from the window and slid into a chair next to Ron. "Granted, I didn't know Luna the way you lot did back then, but even I can see what _he's_ done to her. He's broken her, and if he gets custody of Daisy, he's going to do the same to her."

"That won't happen. Angelina's testimony is going to help loads, and..." Hermione said angrily, "...I don't care what it takes, that _man_...if a person dare call him that...isn't getting his hands on that little girl. I won't allow it."

"Neither will I." Ron said taking his wife's hand. "Luna and us, we've been through too much together."

"Thank you." George took a deep breath and relaxed back in his chair, looking gratefully from one to the other. "You have no idea what Luna's done for me these past months. She's saved me."

"I think she's saved all of us in one way or another." Harry said as he glanced out the window..

"No." George shook his head. "I mean Luna _saved_ me."

"How do you mean?" Hermione sat forward as George sighed and looked out the window again, his gaze fixed on the woman in question.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_George stared into the angry depths of his wife's eyes. He was tired of this, so...so, very tired of this._

"_You were with her again, weren't you?"_

"_Bloody hell." He groaned as he turned away and stomped up the stairs to the bedroom. "Not this again."_

"_You promised!" She yelled as she trailed him "You promised you wouldn't see her anymore."_

"_No." George swatted angrily at the light switch and crossed the room to his dresser, opened the drawer and began to pull out clean clothes. "I said I wouldn't see her after the shop closed anymore. There's a difference."_

"_Don't you use semantics with me George Weasley!"_

"_I've told you a hundred, no, a thousand times. Luna is my FRIEND. She's having a rough time; she needed someone to talk to. That's IT."_

_Angelina laughed. "And has it occurred to either of you that she's having a rough time because she's spending her spare time fucking you?"_

"_Give it a rest, would you? You just hate it because someone's being decent to me."_

"_Yes, I can imagine just how decent she's being." Angelina laughed sarcastically._

_George rolled his eyes and turned back to his packing. "Because it would be so beneath you, to be decent to me."_

"_Maybe if you'd stay home once and awhile instead of running off to her, I would be."_

"_You know,that's rich coming from you, concidering you're the one who drives me out of here with your constant, petty nitpicking. I can't do anything right where you're concerned anymore. You bitched me out this morning because I turned the handles wrong on your blessed coffee cups in the dishwasher for fucks sake, yesterday, you bitched for forty-five minutes because I left breadcrumbs on the counter. I should think you would be happy I'm gone."_

"_It's not my fault that you're a lazy slob, and that doesn't give you an excuse to go off with her." She countered angrily "And it certainly doesn't make it right that you're fucking the filthy slut!"_

_George's mind filled with the many times he had heard Rolf Scamander calling Luna those same horrible names and a terrible rage built in the pit of his stomach. He dropped his bag on the ground, whirled around and grabbed Angelina by the arms, pulling her forward until his face was so close to hers their noses nearly touched._

"_Stop it you wretched evil bitch!" He yelled at the top of his voice "Just...just stop...stop calling her those vile names. She's done nothing to you."_

"_You bastard." Angelina's eyes narrowed with hatred. "Why won't you just admit it? That dirty whore is more important to you than I am, isn't she?"_

_George let her go, aghast with himself for having touched a woman in anger, yet filled with intense loathing for the woman who was suppose to be the most important in the world to him. He couldn't help now comparing her to Luna. Luna who was always so gentle and kind. Luna who always put others ahead of herself and wouldn't hurt another person if her life depended on it...not even her husband...the man who had destroyed her heart and soul. Luna who always made him feel good about himself, like he was worth something, while Angelina did nothing but make him feel worthless, like he was something less than rubbish under her feet._

"_You're right...she is." He said matter-of-factly._

"_Then go...go to her." Angelina bent down and picked up his bag, tossing it in his face. "But this time, don't come back."_

"_Gladly." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door._

_Angelina had never been one to leave well enough alone, instead she trailed him down the stairs and to the front door._

"_I hate you." She said as he put his jacket on._

"_That makes two of us." His smirk was bitter and cold. "Imagine that Angie...for once we agree."_

"_I never should have married you." Angelina said as he turned and put hand on the door to leave and he didn't bother to turn around. "You are worthless...you're nothing...nothing compared to what Fred was...He was brilliant and amazing, and you're just... If there were any justice in the world, you would have been the one to die."_

_George felt something cold and sharp slam into his chest. And still, this wasn't news to him. Somehow, he had known all along what she really thought...that in comparison to Fred, George was like a dim star. He was Pluto...a planet that had fallen from grace, left to float alone...no longer recognized as a planet at all._

_He knew he should leave, that anything else she could say would only be worse...but he stood there, unable to move, unable to breathe._

"_I wish you were dead." She said "But since your not...just...get the fuck away from me."_

_George wrenched the door open and stepped out into the cold night._

- - -

_A heavy snowfall had begun by the time George reached Diagon Alley. He found it odd now that it had taken Angelina ten years to finally admit to what the trouble was when all along he had known that he was the problem. He was weak, a watered down version of his twin brother Fred...Fred, the twin that Angelina had really loved... the twin everybody had loved._

_He thought back to the weeks after the battle, he could still remember laying in his bed and hearing his mother and sister cry. It seemed as if Mum had always been crying then, but it was worse when she looked at George. He'd known then that his face had been the reason, his resemblance to Fred a trigger for her pain. It had taken weeks for any of the family to be able to look at him without having that look cross their faces...the look that told George that he only was a horrible reminder of what they had lost._

_Angelina had clung to him in those days. She'd told him that she saw hope when she looked at him, hope that they could go on and have a happy life. Looking back, he realized now that the only hope that Angelina saw when she looked at him was the hope that she could one day turn him into Fred. Something she had failed badly at._

_People had always thought that he and Fred were a perfectly matched set, but the truth was, they weren't that much alike at all. Even in appearance, George was somewhat shorter, his hair slightly brighter and his eyes a bit darker. And of course, later on, George was missing an ear...something that George had come to realize over the years that Angelina had always found repulsive._

_But there were other things as well, other differences between the two. George was quieter, more thoughtful, while Fred was more spontaneous and tended to blurt his thoughts out without thinking them through. Fred had a way about him, a certain charm that drew people in immediately, and while George was charming as well, his was slow acting. It took people awhile longer to warm up to him, just as it took George longer to warm up to them... but people had rarely realized this because Fred had always acted as a buffer...rubbing away the awkwardness._

_In the early years, Angelina had tried desperately to get George to be more Fred-like. Urging him to do the things that she and Fred had enjoyed doing, and he had gone along at first even thought they were things that in truth, George had never really enjoyed. Fred had been an adrenaline junkie, while George was a little more sensible about taking risks...particularly after the war._

_After Freddy was born, George was content to spend quiet time together at home as a family, but Angelina still wanted to be off...living some wild adventure while Freddy was left with the grandparents. When George had put his foot down, she'd begun to grow sullen and moody. That was about the time the fighting began._

_Still, George had tried to make Angelina happy. He had caved in and bought the house she wanted, even though he had hated it on first sight, even though it meant living largely without magic...mostly he hated it because he knew from the start why she was doing it. Fred had told him once that he thought it would be a riot...living among muggles._

_But at trying to make her happy, George had horribly failed. It had been his idea, having Annie. Angelina had always been so pleased with Freddy, basked in his every accomplishment and George was sure it would be the same with a new baby. And while Angelina had agreed, the renewed bliss over their new daughter hadn't lasted long. Angelina was a wonderful mother, and rejoiced over Annie just as she had Freddy, but still things worsened in the marriage._

_She became more and more miserable, and as she had, she made him miserable as well. He began spending more time at the shop, and as he did, Angelina began resenting the shop as well. Still, likely because it had been Fred's dream as well, she had never tried to push him into selling it...only accused him of caring more about the shop than he did about his family. And, in later years, though she never came right out and said it, she began to largely hint that he had failed Fred as well._

_And deep down, George knew it was the truth._

" _If there were any justice in the world, you would have been the one to die."_

_It was true...It was more true than even Angelina realized. It had been his idea to stay behind and guard the passageway on the first floor instead of going upstairs with Fred. Fred had wanted him to go with to the seventh floor, for them to stay together as always...but George had stayed behind, insisting they would be better off, that they could do more to help apart. Then Fred died, and for some reason, George lived...and it was wrong, so very, very wrong._

_If he had been there, maybe he could have pushed Fred out of the way, maybe he would have died in his place... He SHOULD have died in his place. For if he had...George knew, somehow, he knew that if Fred had lived instead of him, Fred never would have made the mess of things that he had. So many people would have been much better off._

_George kept walking, the streets growing steadily emptier until he reached the place he had unconsciously known he'd been heading for all along._

"_Evening Mr. Weasley." A tall witch with frizzy steel grey hair stood behind the counter. "Just getting ready to close. Can I help you with something?"_

_George stopped before a shelf and picked up five of the largest vial._

"_Evening Maryjane." He smiled while he dug for his moneybag "Just this."_

_Maryjane shook her head and smiled "That's a lot of Excessum Potion Mr. Weasley. Must be some rat problem you have there."_

_George laughed "It's for mum and dad. Gnomes again."_

"_Ah yes...pesky thing those gnomes. Still haven't scared them off eh?" She laughed, "They've been fighting those gnomes for about as long as I can remember. Well, the smell of this will put them right off. Always does. Mind you be careful it doesn't get around the little ones."_

"_Would you mind putting them in one vial?" He asked._

"_Not at all. Be just a minute." She picked up the vials and went into the back room._

" _If there were any justice in the world..."_

_George grabbed the counter and closed his eyes, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest as he whispered "Justice"_

"_Here you go Mr. Weasley." Maryjane returned and handed him a small bag with the vial of Excessum potion._

"_Thanks Maryjane." He turned from the counter and gave the elderly witch a nod. "Have a good evening."_

_Maryjane followed him to the door and turned the open sign to closed. "You too Mr. Weasley."_

_He nodded grimly as she closed and locked the door behind him. George pulled the vial of Excessum potion from the bag and tossed the bag into the trashcan next to the door._

"_I will."_

_He began to walk again, the vial clutched tightly in his hand. In his mind he could already picture the scene. Angelina would be angry when he didn't show up for lunch tomorrow. She'd come down to the shop to yell at him and think it strange that the shop was still closed at that time of day._

_He could see her, crossing the quiet shop to the stairwell that led to the flat upstairs. He wondered...would she be able to resist the urge to peek into Fred's old room?_

_In his heart, George knew that Angelina would look in Fred's room before she would look in his. But when she did, she would find him in his bed, looking for all the world like he was asleep._

_But he wouldn't be asleep._

_Would she scream when she realized he was dead? Would she shake him and cry? Or would she just feel relief...relief that she didn't have to be burdened with the earth bound Pluto any longer._

_He was certain it would be the latter._

_George walked on through the night, anxious to reach the shop, ready for it to all be over. Soon...Angelina would be well shut of him. George Weasley... the failure, the one who was worthless compared to the twin who had died....the one who should have died...the twin she hated._

_Once he was gone, maybe she could move on, for once she could be happy and he...he could be with Fred. After all these years, he could see his brother, the brother that he missed so much it still ached, and then, maybe, he might even laugh again. No one had ever been able to make him laugh the way that Fred could._

_He missed laughing._

_The business district was mostly dark now, most shops had closed their doors and George walked on, not feeling the cold or the snow that had melted and dampened his hair. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was only a few doors down and across the street now and he could see it, off just in the distance. Then, he stepped into a small patch of light. He stopped and looked up at the only lit window on the street...what he saw sent his heart hammering in his chest._

_Luna and Daisy._

_Luna was brushing Daisy's hair, preparing her for bed the way George had watched many times before. He stood transfixed, something both beautiful and horrible fighting in his chest for dominance as he watched them. Luna, reading Daisy a bedtime story, then kissing her goodnight as she tucked her into bed._

_The street went dark for a moment when she turned out the bedroom light, then, another patch appeared as Luna puttered in the kitchen making tea. George couldn't take his eyes off her and he stood, unable to move with his feet cold in the deepening snow. The light went out again, and seconds later another clicked on and Luna appeared in the family room window, and she sat down and buried her head in a book._

_She was like a bright light in a world of darkness. A lighthouse in a horrible storm and he was the sinking ship. She looked so tranquil, so at peace, even though George knew that inside she was in just as much pain as he was. He realized as he watched her that she was much, much stronger than he. It stuck him then just how much of a coward he was. Luna was suffering too, she had been through things, even worse than he...been called things just as horrible if not worse...yet she would never be as cowardly as he. Luna would never consider doing something so horrible to her father, and certainly not to Daisy._

_He thought then about his own kids. A sudden and horrible image came to him... Freddy and Annie standing in front of a freshly covered grave, their beautiful faces covered in tears while they asked their mother why Daddy was never coming back. He thought about his family, and his mum and Ginny crying in the night again...and then he thought about Luna, alone and hurting with no one to comfort her when her husband was being a bastard again._

_Bile rose in his throat as he thought of the vial of Excessum potion he held in his hand._

_**'**__Dear __**God'**__ He thought as a wave of nausea washed over him ' What __**was**__ I thinking?'_

_He lifted the vial to his face and stared at it in horror for a moment before dropping it into the snow. He ground it under his boot, his soul coming back to life with the sound of the splintering glass, then he took out his wand and waved it over the mess he had just made._

"_Evanesco"_

_He closed his eyes and sighed with relief as he watched the glass and potion vanish, then he crossed the street, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door._

"_George, Hello." Luna smiled as she opened the door. "Come in."_

"_I'm sorry." George said as he dropped his bag, took off his jacket and tossed it into a chair. "I know it's a bit late."_

"_It's okay." She stepped behind him and closed and locked the door, then she went into the kitchen and came back with another mug. She sat down, poured him a cup of tea and patted the cushion next to her. "Come, sit down. I was just reading. I found a wonderful book on Snarfulluff's. They seem to be possessing movie stars in America, that's why they are all so obscenely thin."_

_George nearly smiled as he sat down next to her as accepted the offered tea. "Where's your father?"_

"_Oh daddy's not feeling so well. I think we have a wrackspurt infestation. I burned dinner again. Anyway, we ended up ordering take out, and it didn't agree with him so well. I don't imagine we'll be ordering Goblin food again. Just as well, I heard a rumor they cook employees who don't do their jobs well."_

_George laughed a little and it hit him then. He'd been wrong before...Fred wasn't the only person who had ever been able to make him laugh._

"_You've had another horrible row with Angelina, haven't you?" Luna looked at him sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder._

_George nodded and set his tea on the table. He turned to look at her, and when his eyes met hers and he saw the emotion in them...the caring and understanding...the simple things so freely given, the things Angelina was so unwilling to give him...he began to sob._

_Luna scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He put his arms around her, like a drowning man reaching for a lifesaving apparatus, and buried his face in her neck. His body shook with the force of his pain as he told her the terrible details of his argument with Angelina, leaving out the part about his telling Angelina that Luna meant more to him. Somehow, he knew that if Luna knew that, she would blame herself for the whole thing._

_They stayed that way for hours while George sobbed out a years worth of pain. Pain over his many fights with Angelina, pain over the loss of Fred and his feelings that he was just a reminder to his family of what they had lost. Then, in the wee hours of the morning, he sobbed out his pain over the ugly words Angelina had said to him and the fact that deep down, he himself believed them to be true._

_The whole time he spoke, Luna listened, her loving hands stroking his back, his face and his hair all the while gently repeating over and over..._

"_It's not true...__**you**__ are worth everything."_

_Sometime during the night, he had fallen asleep...his face buried in her neck, still damp with his tears. When he woke, he was still there, her arms wrapped tightly around him. But his face was dry. Just as he had known she would, Luna had taken away his tears._

_Luna told him that she had to go home that day, back to Greenstown. She would be leaving right away. They made plans to meet in two weeks when she would be returning, then she hugged him and went in to rouse Daisy._

_George crossed the street to the place where he had stood the night before. He could still see the indentation in the snow where he had crushed the vial of Excessum potion. He turned and looked back towards Luna's window. He could see them, Luna and Daisy in the window as they packed Daisy's small suitcase._

_George smiled, then he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the heavens, thanking God for bringing Luna into his life._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Oh my god." Hermione looked at George, her eyes wet with tears "George..."

"I knew things were bad with you and Angelina the past few years..." Harry took a deep breath "But I had no idea it was so bad. I can't imagine...living like that."

"It wasn't just Angie, it was a lot of things. I blamed myself for a lot of things that just weren't my fault."

"But to almost..." Ron was white, he looked like he wanted to cry "You nearly killed yourself!"

"I remember, I was there." George said blandly.

"Don't joke about it." Hermione swiped at her eyes as she jumped on George to hug him. "It's not funny."

"You're being very emotional today Hermione." George patted her back "This wouldn't be pregnancy hormones would it?"

"Of course not you fool!" She hugged him tighter.

She pulled away wiping her cheeks and George arched his eyebrow at her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot." Ron chortled, "I caught her crying over American Idol last night."

Harry grinned, "Told you not to get that satellite dish."

"It happened to have been a very lovely song." Hermione glared at Harry and Ron. "And if you two buffoons are done mocking me, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Right." George said with a nod as he picked up his water.

"I'm curious, does Luna know you're in love with her George?" Harry asked as George spit his water all over Ron.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly as he mopped himself off. "Why don't you spit at Harry? He said it."

"I'm a bit curious about that myself." Hermione grinned, "Now that you mention it."

"What makes you think I'm in love with her?" George said, his face as red as perfectly ripe pomegranate.

"Just the fact that we have eyes." Ron rolled his eyes "Really George, you need to be more in touch with your feelings."

"This from the guy who snogged Lavender Brown for months because he heard Hermione had snogged Vicktor Krum." Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione giggled. "That was why won-won went with Lav-lav?"

"He never told you?" Harry grinned as Hermione shook her head.

"Hey..." Ron and George were now a perfect match. "Were not talking about me. Were talking about George."

"Right." Hermione nodded. "So George, why _haven't_ you told Luna you're in love with her?"

George rolled his eyes. "You don't think the situation is complicated enough as it is?"

"Well, yes." She allowed. "But, it might help her. She feels so badly about herself. Knowing someone loves her might make her feel better about herself."

"Hermione's right." Harry nodded. "You should definitely tell her George."

"I agree." Ron too nodded.

"Merlin's fat hairy arse." George sighed in frustration. "Not enough I get this from Angie, now I've got to hear it from you lot too?"

Hermione choked on her own water "Angelina's been telling you to tell Luna you love her?"

"How twisted is that?" Ron's eyes were huge.

"Tell me about it." George slumped in his seat "She's obsessed, like a mad woman. Always on me about it. 'Have you told her...have you told her' it's almost as annoying as when she use to get on me about how I never put the toilet seat down."

"Ugh..." Hermione gave George a disgusted look "How revolting... she should have been on you about that."

"That's so sexist." Harry shot Hermione an indignant look "You woman expect us to put the seat down, yet, do you hear us expecting you to put the seat _up_ to make things easier for us?"

Hermione shook her head. "Spoken like someone who has never fallen into the toilet at three in the morning because the seat wasn't put back into place."

"Well if you'd just turn the light on..." Ron said simply.

"Well, as lovely as this conversation is..." George stared out the window, his eyes once again on Luna and Daisy.

"Right." Harry nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard finding information on Scamander. His family is very well known."

"That's part of the problem though." Ron sat back and crossed his arms. "Newt Scamander is pretty highly revered."

"He's right." Hermione pulled her notepad out of her bag "There isn't a person alive in our world who hasn't read 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.' I mean, it was on our book lists first year, remember?"

"People aren't just born abusive." Harry looked at her. "I'm guessing there are some family secrets, even if they have managed to keep them well hidden."

"I've done a little checking." Ron pulled out his own notes "His father worked with Dragon's until he was killed when little Rolfie was a teenager. The only thing I could find about his mother is that she's a muggle born. It's weird really, I mean there is _nothing_ on her."

"Luna said they were divorced when he was really little."

"Who did he live with?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't know, he won't talk about her."

"That's not at all suspicious." Harry said dryly.

"The family lived in the Greenstown, even if it is mostly muggle populated, someone must know of them." Hermione said, "I think that's where you should start digging."

"You're right." Harry said as he glanced out the window to see Ginny and Luna laughing, a light spring breeze tossed their hair around their faces while the children ran around them, so happy and content it was nearly heart wrenching. He couldn't help but realize, particularly in the aftermath of George's story, just how fortunate he was. "We'll start there. But for now...I think I'll go spend some time with my wife."

"Hey..." Ron stuffed his notes in Hermione's bag as he turned to follow Harry. "We should get the fire going if were going to barbecue..."

"Yeah..." Harry laughed, "Just so you don't torch yourself again."

Hermione laughed as they disappeared into the hallway. "They're so dangerous with that thing. Ginny and I keep our wands out and ready whenever they get near it. We never should have let them build it really."

George had stood and moved to the window again, his eyes on Luna and Daisy.

"You really should tell her."

"I know." he sighed, his voice miserable. "It's all so complicated."

"I know why you're afraid George." Hermione moved to stand next to him. "I understand, and I think Angelina does too. That's why she keeps trying to encourage you to tell Luna how you feel."

George sighed "You do, do you?"

"Yes. But you don't have to worry. When Luna looks at you, she only sees you. She doesn't see Fred, and she's certainly not seeing Rolf Scamander."

George smirked and looked down at his sister in law. "Ron really did grow his brain from living with you."

Hermione laughed. "Well, maybe not all of them...but, I'd like to think I helped some."

"He's a lucky guy."

"Why..." Hermione smirked, "...thank you George."

George turned back to the window and sighed, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Hermione smiled.

"Don't misunderstand...I love Annie and Freddy more than anything in the world, and I miss them so much sometimes it physically hurts. No one can ever take their place." He stopped and took a deep breath. " But, when I'm with them...it doesn't hurt quite so much."

"Luna's always been very special" Hermione said sadly. "I wish you had known her before _him_."

"I want to know her like that Hermione... I want her to be that person again, I want her to laugh over silly things and say the things that are on her mind. And I want Daisy to not be afraid anymore of hearing her mother called those… those hateful names."

He reached out a finger and traced Luna's face in the glass. "And I want to be the person to help her do all those things again."

"Then do it." Hermione put her hand on his arm. "Just do it."

He turned his head and looked at her. "You're crying again." He said with a smirk.

"I know." she laughed, "It's all your fault."

George pulled her into a hug. "Oh sure, blame me. Ron's the one who got you pregnant."

"Oh no...this isn't pregnancy hormones. Not this time." She laughed and swatted at him playfully. "It's you. You've changed so much George since I first knew you. I like you much better now."

"Meaning you didn't like me then." He pulled back and arched an eyebrow.

"No, not much." She reached down for his hand to lead him outside.

George stared at her, mouth agape. "And just why not?"

"Because you were a very naughty little boy." She said haughtily "And... I, I was a prefect. It was my job to not like naughty little boys."

"Yes but...you should forgive me." He grinned. "I forgave you and Ron for being Prefect's didn't I?"

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview

Ginny and Luna spend time with the children

and Luna tells Ginny the dark truth of her life with Rolf Scamander

and of the night George saved her.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	7. Leaving

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-As always mega kudo's to my uber-beta Neville 2.0 for your fine toothed comb, but also for your support and input whilst I hammer out what I feel is probably both my best and sadly, my most ignored story to date. You are both Clark Kent and Superman to me my friend!

I would also be remiss if I did not give Avidreadr deeply heartfelt thanks for your support and reviews for this story. Your faithful reviews mean more than you could possibly know.

I know that this has been a very dark and heavy story to date, and it will be this way for a little longer. Divorce is seldom light and fluffy. However I can promise a break in the angst for chapter nine with a light and fluffy chapter before plunging back into some sadness again...for just a couple more chapters. The second part of this story will be much lighter, I promise. So, if you are a reader who is considering dropping it because it is just too sad, please consider hanging about for just a little while longer!

Warmest Reguards!

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Seven

Leaving

* * *

-

* * *

"I'm so sorry Luna." Ginny said as they stood side by side, pushing their children on the swings in Harry and Ginny's backyard. "I should have done better at staying in touch with you all these years."

"It's not all your fault." Luna smiled "I could have written too."

Ginny smiled sadly. "You've been through so much, you needed a friend."

Luna gave Daisy another push forward, as always adoring the sight of her little girl's curls bouncing as she giggled happily.

"I've had Daisy, she makes up for a lot."

"They tend to do that don't they?" Ginny smiled as she stopped and took a deep breath. "The little ones."

"Mummy!" James screamed. "Don't stop!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Ginny ruffled his bright red hair "I have to. Mummy's pooped."

James skidded to a stop and gave his mother a look. "Awww, that really sucks!"

"I'm sorry." Ginny gave him a sympathetic look as she patted her tummy. "I'll make it up to you after your brother or sister comes. Okay?"

"Kay." James nodded and grabbed Daisy's hand. "Come on Daisy, let's go see Al and Rosie."

Daisy looked at Luna for permission and when Luna nodded, she allowed herself to be lead away.

"We can tie their shoe laces together..." James said as they ran towards where the younger children played on a blanket under the huge magnolia tree. "They're really funny when they try to get away from each other."

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled. "Don't you dare!"

Ginny turned back to Luna and rolled her eyes. "Someone's spent far too much time alone with his father and uncle Ron."

"You know..."Luna grinned as Ginny lead her to the shade of the picnic table. "You were always a bit mischievous yourself."

"I was never _that _bad!" Ginny laughed, "And unlike some people, I've outgrown it. I swear, Harry and Ron are as bad as they ever were. Worse even."

"No." Luna laughed "Really? Ron seems so much more mature now than I remember."

"Oh, he has his moments, he has to, living with Hermione. But, deep down, he's still a little troublemaker at heart. Just wait, you'll see once he and Harry start playing he-man with the barbecue."

"It sounds fun." Luna smiled as she looked over at the huge, very lopsided brick structure. "And to be honest, I could do with a good laugh."

"It's odd you know." Ginny's face became sad. "There was a time when I would have thought George was just the person for the job. He used to be such a riot, him and Fred both. You can't imagine what it was like, growing up with them."

"It must have been wonderful." Luna smiled

"I used to think they could do anything, that there was nothing beyond their reach. But I was wrong. Even they were fallible...human."

"We all are." Luna smiled wryly.

"It was so horrible after Fred died. George never laughed anymore, none of us did really. Angelina was always there, always clinging onto him. I hated it when they got together, I knew from the start why she married him. But I didn't say anything, I thought, even if she _was_ using him to replace Fred...he might find some peace, some happiness."

"He didn't though." Ginny went on sadly as Luna listened "When they separated, he told me he was never _really_ happy, not even at the start."

"Of course he wasn't. You can't replace one person with another." Luna said, "That's not how it works."

Ginny nodded, "I've watched for ten years, watched him become more and more miserable as she sucked the life right out of him, and I know...George is far from perfect,I know he hurt her too. I know he was mean, I know he said cruel things to her, I understand that he is just as much to blame as she is, but he's my brother, I love him so much and she destroyed him. I've seen what she's done to him and I hate her for it!"

"Oh Ginny!" Luna gave Ginny's hand a tight squeeze, "But you shouldn't, it's not right."

"I know." Ginny shook herself and looked at Luna, blushing for her outburst. "You're right, and I don't I think I _hate her_ hate her...it's more like the I-wish-all-her- hair-would-fall-out-and-she-would-get-herpes-kind of hating her."

"Oh." Luna couldn't resist a small grin. That kind of hate she could identify with. "Well, I suppose that kind of hate is okay. I mean, I hate Rolf that way...the kind of I-wish-he-would-get-attacked-by-a-wild-herd-of-horny-Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks-during-a-lust-driven-mating-stampede kind of hate."

Ginny couldn't resist laughing. Luna may have changed in many ways, but some things about her never would and that gave Ginny an incredible amount of hope...hope for Luna's future happiness, and her brothers as well, as the two seemed intertwined.

"I'm glad you and George are friends Luna." Ginny smiled and patted Luna's hand. "Since you started coming around, he's been much happier."

"I'm afraid I didn't help his marriage much." Luna blushed. "Angelina thought we were having an affair."

Ginny snorted, "Angelina's one to accuse, she was having an affair with Lee Jordan, for over a year George told me."

"Still, it couldn't have been easy for her." Luna sighed sadly. "I know she hated me, the real kind of hate. The same way Rolf hates me, the way he hates George. He thinks were having an affair too, it's caused such trouble..."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_"It's wonderful Luna." George smiled and leaned over the counter as he looked at the mock up Luna showed him of her new cover art for the Quibbler._

_"You think so? You don't think it's a bit too bright?"_

_"No, it's brilliant." He pointed to the lettering. "I really like how the contrasting colors make the letters pop off the page. You really have an eye for this sort of thing."_

_"Thank you." Luna blushed a little at his praise. She had become more used to criticism than the other over the recent years. "I hope daddy agrees. He always liked a cleaner line."_

_George opened his mouth to answer but stopped as the smile froze on Luna's face, then disappeared completely as her eyes slipped over his shoulder to the open door of the office. He followed her gaze, Rolf stood in the doorway...his face cold, hard, and seething._

_"Rolf..." Luna said weakly, her voice showing the first signs of her growing panic. Rolf never came into the office, he hated it, it was a reminder to him that he had failed to bully Luna into letting him have his way. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Never mind that." Rolf walked inside, jerking the catches on the door so it closed behind him. "What's the freak doing here?"_

_George tensed with anger and began to turn. It was the look on Luna's face that stopped him. She was afraid, and George knew that until he was able to talk Luna into leaving for good, he had to be careful in how he reacted to Rolf Scamander. George knew perfectly well, any victories he may win, Luna would pay for later._

_"I came to purchase advertising space." George stood his ground, he may need to hold his temper to protect Luna, but he didn't need to let Scamander think he was a coward either._

_"Is that what she's calling it this week?" He sneered as he stepped to the other side of the counter, closer to Luna. "Charging him for it now, are you?"_

_Luna saw George tense, ready to let Scamander have it and she acted to prevent it._

_"I was just showing George the new cover art." She brushed her hand over the large cardboard mock up that she had been working on for weeks. "I finally finished it. See?"_

_"That's what you've been working on?" He looked at the mock-up as if it was a piece of rubbish on the counter "It's terrible. No one will want to buy that rubbish. It's messy and the colors are all wrong."_

_"I think it's brilliant." George spoke up, seething over how the man was mocking all that Luna had worked so hard on._

_"Well," Scamander sneered, his face a mask of superiority. "Who asked you?"_

_"Actually" Luna said softly, "I did."_

_Rolf looked at her incredulously, surprised that she would speak in a manner that he considered defiance._

_"You'll never sell another magazine if you put that rubbish on the cover." He said coldly. "People will realize that it is published by a fucking lunatic, and they will stay away in droves. Of course, they always knew that when your father published it and didn't hurt anything."_

_"I like it." George glared at him._

_"Of course you do." Scamander laughed, "You're fucking the dirty slut."_

_George jerked angrily and attempted to grab Scamander over the counter but he missed as the man backed up closer to the wall._

_"George." Luna was near tears "No...don't! He'll have you put in jail."_

_"Better listen to her freak." Scamander smirked. "She may be a stupid bitch, but she knows what she's talking about."_

_George's face was red with fury. He didn't care what happened to him, he only wanted to crush the bastard who was hurting Luna._

_"George, you better go." Luna looked at him, her eyes so afraid it made him afraid as well. He wanted to stay, he wanted to fight for her. But until he could convince Luna to leave...he would only make things worse for her. But there was something left to say, and he knew he shouldn't...still, he couldn't leave without saying it._

_"If you need me..." His eyes bore into hers, nearly burning them with the intensity. "You know where to find me."_

_Luna's eyes darted to her angry husband to find that he was glaring at George. She nodded slightly in recognition of his words. George was barely out the door before Rolf turned his angry face on her once again._

_"You fucked him today, didn't you?" He glared. "You finished just before I came."_

_"No!" Luna shook her head. "Of course not."_

_"Don't lie to me!" He screamed in her face "You stupid fucking cunt!"_

_"Mummy?" Luna looked up in horror to see Daisy standing in the doorway that led to the inside stairwell to the flat upstairs._

_"It's okay sweetie, go back upstairs." Luna said, anxious to get Daisy out of the line of fire._

_"No!" Rolf said, crossing the room and taking Daisy by the arm while he slammed and locked the door. "I think she should stay. I think she should know what a dirty whore her mother is."_

_"Mummy!" Daisy cried, trying to get away from her father. Rolf picked her up, holding her in his arms as Daisy tried to wiggle free. "No! I want Mummy!"_

_"Rolf!" Luna pleaded. "Keep her out of this, she's just a little girl."_

_"You should have thought about that before you started fucking that one eared freak." He said coldly._

_"Rolf...please..." Luna reached for Daisy, but he shoved her back._

_"I'm taking Daisy with me." He said as he pulled his wand from his pocket "We'll finish this at home."_

_"NO!" Daisy screamed in panic, her eyes wide with terror. "Mummy! Mummy!"_

_"Shut up Daisy!" He yelled._

_"Rolf...no. Please!" Luna pleaded. "Let me take her..."_

_"Mummy...MUMMY!" Daisy screamed and then she was gone as Rolf apparated away with her._

_Luna ran up the stairs for her wand, then with just a quick word to her father, and without thought of what was waiting her at home, she followed._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Oh my God Luna." Ginny's eyes were wide with horror, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my God."

"When I got home, Daisy was in her room. She'd run into her closet and secured it with a toy broom so he couldn't get in. I had to use my wand to take the doors off to get to her."

"That poor girl." Ginny looked at Daisy then back at Luna. "What happened after that...you know, with..."

"I told Daisy to stay in her room and not to come out for anything. It's odd really. We didn't row for long, it was one of our milder ones really. But it changed everything."

"It did?" Ginny looked anxious "How so?"

Luna smiled, a smile that reached her eyes. "That was the night that George came."

* * *

_-_Flashback-

_

* * *

_

_Luna sat alone, crying in the aftermath. Rolf was long gone, off to be with the woman that Luna knew he really loved._

_"Mummy?" Daisy said fearfully as she stood in the entrance to the hallway, glancing quickly about to be sure that her father had really gone._

_Luna looked up from the vase she had just laid out, preparing to repair it. "It's okay sweetheart, you can come out now."_

_Daisy stepped out of the doorway and crossed the room._

_"Daddy broke grandma Lovegood's vase."_

_"It's okay." Luna smiled and waved her wand over the vase, then she held it up for Daisy to see "See, I fixed it."_

_Luna stood and kissed Daisy on the head, then she stepped to the table, righted the lace doily and put the vase back in its place._

_"Is Daddy going to come back?" Daisy asked softly._

_Luna smiled, righted a sofa cushion and sat down, patting her knees for Daisy to join her. When Daisy was cuddled in her arms she smiled and kissed her cheek._

_"Of course Daddy's going to come back. Doesn't he always?"_

_Daisy started to cry. "I don't want him to come back!"_

_"Daisy!" Luna looked at her, shocked "You don't mean that."_

_"I do! Daddy's mean!"_

_"Daisy..."_

_Luna was cut off by a knock on the door. She looked around at the lingering remains of the latest horror show that was her marriage and she gave her wand a hasty flick._

_"Scourgify."_

_When everything had fallen into place Luna pulled the door open to find George standing there, his face pulled into lines of deep concern._

_"George!" Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, quickly looking to see if any of the neighbors had seen him arrive. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was worried" He looked around for signs of trouble. Seeing Daisy on the sofa, he gave her a friendly smile. "Hey Daise."_

_"Hi George" She waved happily, her face spreading into a wide, bright smile "How come you're at my house?"_

_"I came to see you." He bent low over the back of the sofa, pulling a something from his pockets as he did. "And I brought you something."_

_"What! What!" Daisy jumped up and down excitedly._

_George put both of his closed fists out in front of her. "Pick a hand."_

_Daisy giggled and gently touched the top of his right hand. George turned his hand over, slowly opening his fingers. A burst of butterflies flew from his palm and circled her head, then exploded into pink and purple fireworks._

_"Ohhh!" She exclaimed. "Pretty!"_

_Her eyes went to the hand that was still closed, her finger on her lip...wondering._

_"George...is something in your other hand?"_

_"Hmmm..." He pretended to be thinking, "I don't know. Why don't you see?"_

_Daisy reached her hand out, gently touching his. George turned it over and released his fingers. At first all that sat in his palm was a tiny blue ball, then it began to spark, there was a puff of blue smoke and when it cleared, a tiny handful of paper daisies lay in his palm._

_"For me?" Daisy whispered._

_"Well..." George grinned and ruffled her bangs. "Who else would I bring daisies to?"_

_"Thank you!" Daisy smiled hugely as she picked up the tiny handful of flowers. "Thank you very, very much!"_

_"Daisy." Luna smiled. "Why don't you take them to your room and put them in your special place?"_

_"Okay!" Daisy giggled and gave George a kiss on the cheek before jumping off the sofa and running into her room._

_George watched her go then turned to face Luna._

_"George." She said nervously "You shouldn't be here."_

_"Luna...I couldn't not come."_

_She looked at him, her face so afraid that it broke his heart._

_"I saw him leave." George moved closer. "I wouldn't have knocked if I had thought he was here."_

_"Still..."_

_"He won't be back tonight." He said gently as he took her hands in his "You know he won't."_

_A tear slipped down Luna's cheek._

_"I don't say that to hurt you...you know that, right?"_

_Luna nodded. "I know."_

_"Today after I left, I was standing outside the office...I heard everything. I tried to get in, but he'd put a spell on the door. You didn't see him do it...did you?"_

_Luna shook her head._

_"I came to get you." He said as he looked into her eyes. "To take you back to your father's."_

_"I can't George..."_

_"Fuck can't!" His words were angry, but his voice was so gentle it made Luna cry more. "You have to leave Luna, he's killing you, inside. This is no life for you, or for Daisy. You're too good for him, both of you."_

_"There would be so much trouble." Luna pulled away "He'd just come after me, he'd bring me back."_

_"He'd have to get through me first."_

_Luna looked up, her eyes wide and afraid. "No, George, you have enough of your own problems, you don't need mine too."_

_"Luna, in case you haven't noticed, I'm already involved. Even if I didn't care about you and Daisy, which I do, he's already involved me." He grinned a little. "He loathes me...it's the only thing I can stand about the bastard."_

_Luna felt as if her knees had turned into gelatin and she slid into the nearest chair. What he was saying was true, all of it. She should leave, she should have left long, long ago. But deep down, she was afraid, afraid of leaving,of him taking Daisy away from her like he had threatened to so many times. At the end of it all...she was a coward._

_"He'll take Daisy." Luna said as George knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "He said he would."_

_George brushed a thumb over her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Over my dead body."_

_"I'm afraid George." She whispered, "I'm so afraid."_

_"I know. But you don't have to be. You're not alone, I know you think you are, but that's just what he wants you to think. You have your father, and Daisy." He cupped her face in his hand. "And you have me."_

_She nodded._

_"I thought I had to stay too." He said gently "I stayed for ten years... until Angie and I were practically drowning in our misery, Until we hated and despised each other. It was so bad that I would have died to escape it." He stopped until Luna looked back into his eyes again "I've never told you about the night before Angelina and I separated."_

_"You came to see me that night." She looked away again._

_George nodded. "Yes, but I mean before I came to you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I wanted to...I was going to kill myself that night."_

_"George!" Luna's head shot up and she looked at him, as always more concerned for him than she was for herself. "You...you never said..."_

_He nodded. " I was walking in the snow, on my way to...to do it, when I saw you and Daisy in the window. Seeing the two of you, it reminded me of all I had to live for. Not just you, but Freddie and Annie, and my family. I was miserable for so fucking long Luna...my life was hell, until someone came into my life who changed all that. Someone who taught me how to laugh again and gave me hope that one day I might be able to be happy."_

_Luna tried to look away but George stopped her. "You came into my life at the darkest possible time and you changed everything. You saved me Luna. Now, it's my turn to save you."_

_"I don't know if you can." She whispered. "It all feels so horrible...so hopeless."_

_"I remember...I remember I felt that way too. " George nodded sadly. "But, you have to just close your eyes and take the first step."_

_"Where" She shook her head. "Where do I start?"_

_"You go and you pack your bags," he said simply, "Then you get Daisy, and you come with me."_

_She was so close, like she was on the cusp but still needed one more piece to give her the strength to do what she knew she must. He squeezed her hands tightly and looked deeply into her eyes._

_"Luna, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for Daisy. This is no kind of life for her either...she deserves better."_

_She stared into his kind brown eyes. They offered so much, friendship, strength, someone to lean on when she was feeling weak...but more than anything else, they offered hope. The first hope that she had felt in an incredibly long time._

_"He'll be so angry when he finds out I've left."_

_"Luna, do you really care?" He grinned, the roguish grin that Luna liked so much. "I mean deep, deep down, deep in your heart. Do you really care if he gets angry?"_

_She couldn't resist a small smile of her own._

_With George there, grinning that grin of his, suddenly, Luna didn't care at all._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"It was bad wasn't it?" Ginny gave Luna a look of concern. "When he found out."

"It was just as I expected." Luna nodded. "The first couple of weeks Daisy and I actually stayed with George as you know. Daddy wasn't too happy about it. He's very old fashioned. He also didn't like the idea of my divorcing and he wanted me to go back. But he's better now, coming around bit by bit."

"That's good." Ginny smiled "That must make it easier."

"Yes, it is a relief." Luna nodded. "He was quite horrible to George in the beginning. But, they are getting along very well now. Just last week they were discussing where to hide Rolf's body."

Ginny giggled. "Do I want to know?"

Luna laughed, a laugh that reminded Ginny of the girl that she had known years before. "Probably not."

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you Luna." Ginny said.

"For what?" Luna seemed surprised, as if she couldn't possibly imagine what she done to deserve gratitude. For in fact, she couldn't.

"For being George's friend, for helping him through his troubles with Angelina. None of us knew really how bad it was until it was over." She looked towards the children and waved when James and Daisy began to wave happily. "He's much happier now."

"He's helped me too." Luna smiled and waved too. "So if I have helped him in some way, I am very glad about it."

"You know, he told me..." Ginny said as she wiped at her cheeks. "...about the night he nearly killed himself. He told me it was you who saved him."

"He didn't tell me that night, about what he'd almost done. I didn't find out until the night he came to Greenstown to get me." Luna shook her head. "I'm just very glad that I was in Daigon Alley that night. If I hadn't been..."

She shuddered and Ginny covered her hand again. "But you were."

Luna smiled. "I was."

"So, I'm curious Luna." Ginny grinned, "Does George know that you're in love with him?"

Luna's gulping was interrupted by a loud screech from the area of the Magnolia tree. Ginny and Luna looked over to see Albus crying in frustration as he tried to stand but kept falling over. Ginny and Luna rushed to the tree to find that Albus' shoelaces were tied to an exposed root of the tree. Ginny whirled on her oldest.

"James!"

"Daisy helped." He said triumphantly, a beatific smile of accomplishment on his face.

"Daisy!" Luna exclaimed as she went to her knees to help Ginny with the hopeless tangle of knots. "What were you thinking?"

"James said it would be funny." She said simply

"James..." Ginny shook her head. "I told you no!"

"You only said I couldn't tie them together with Rosie's." He smirked, a smirk reminiscent of his fathers youthful naughtiness. "You didn't say 'nuffin about tying 'em to the tree."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "Luna...If you're smart, you'll keep Daisy as far from this one as possible." She shook her head

Luna laughed, "You heard her Daise...no more playing with James."

"But Mummy!" Daisy said in indignation. "James said I get to grow up and marry him!"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other.

"God help us." Ginny said as they dissolved into laughter.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview

At long last...

George tells Luna

how he feels...

* * *

-

* * *

-


	8. Chasing Grass

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to my mega-beta Neville 2.0 for all your help on this chapter. Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! It made me feel all warm cuddly and fuzzy inside!

I might be needing a new beta on this story, CRY!!!!!!!!!!! So, if you like dycphering the unintelligible, meandering through a never ending mass of their-they're-there's and you're-your mistakes, don't mind offering story input and adore general smartassery...shoot me a message!

Yahoo Messenger or MSN Messenger a big help but not generally required.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Eight

Chasing Grass

* * *

-

* * *

"George, this is just so darling." Luna said as she smoothed a sheet over one of the new beds George had just set up in what used to be Fred's room in anticipation of the arrival of Freddy and Annie the following week.

"I hope it will be okay, the two of them sharing a room. " He sighed, thinking about how much he really wanted to buy a house. But the truth was, he wanted to wait until it was something that he could do with Luna. "They fight worse than a couple of blast ended skrewts left in the same box at times."

"I bet they will be so happy to see you that they wont even think to fight with one another." Luna smiled.

"Spoken just like the mother of an only child." George laughed."Who was also an only child."

"Point taken." Luna grinned. "George, I hope you won't think me nosy...but, I'm wondering about something."

"Ask away."

"Are you really okay with this?" She looked up. "Angelina getting married next week?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't feel slighted because she's getting married so soon?"

He shrugged and sat down on the side of one of the beds. "It's hardly soon." He grinned. "They've been seeing each other for over a year."

"Perhaps." Luna gave him a look before sitting down next to him. "But your divorce was only just finalized last week."

"You could look at it that way I suppose." He nodded, "But really...our marriage was over a long time ago. We spent the last few years just going through the motions. I want her to be happy. So I guess, I'm happy for them."

"God George." Luna shook her head. "You really impress me. You've bounced back so well from all this. And so fast too."

George stood up and looked away. "Well, shall we get back to work?" He said as reached for a pillow and began stuffing it into a pillowcase.

"George?" Luna followed him and put her hand on his arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No...it..." He turned slowly, still not looking her in the eye. "It's not you."

"What is it then?"

He took a deep breath, dropped the pillow back on the bed and brushed his hands through his longish hair "Okay...fine...I've been meaning to tell you anyway." He took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone..."

"Seeing someone?" Luna felt a fierce squeezing in the direction of her heart and the idea that George was dating. Her reaction surprised her...and at the same time, it didn't. She had grown so use to the idea of having him exclusively to herself.

She needn't have worried.

"A healer, for the head." He continued, a slight blush tinging the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you mean..." Luna's relief was almost palpable. "You're seeing a...mind healer?"

George nodded, resisting the urge to grin as he realized what she had thought he meant. And more importantly, that it seemed as if she had been jealous. "Since a couple of days after Angelina and I split. It was still so bad then, you know? And it was just after...you know...when I almost..."

Luna nodded.

"You were away, so I went to see Ginny. When I told her about what almost happened, with the Excessum potion...she made me go."

"She made you? How?" Luna asked, curious as to how Ginny could have bullied George into it.

George grinned. "She threatened to tell mum."

"Oh." Luna tried to picture the hell there would be to pay if Molly Weasley ever found out what George had nearly done. "I would imagine that would do it."

"Yes, you imagine correctly." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I went twice a week for months, it was only recently that Healer Melwin said I could knock it down to every couple of weeks."

Luna didn't say anything, she just stared at a spot on the wall.

"Do you think it's weird?" He asked nervously, afraid of what she might think of him now. "That I'm a nutter now?"

"What?!" Luna turned towards him, her eyes wide. "Of course not!"

"You didn't say anything..."

"Oh George..." Luna picked up his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry...and of course I don't think you're a nutter. I am so glad that you got help, there's no shame in needing someone to talk to. It's just that...well, I was thinking..." She blushed and looked away " after everything that's happened, and how badly I feel about myself...maybe... I should do the same."

George smiled and swung their hands back and forth between them. "I could give you a referral if you like."

"I'll think about it." Luna smiled and let go of his hand. "But for now...we'd better get back to work or this room will never be ready by next week."

"Right." George smiled and gave her hand a final squeeze before letting it go.

Luna crossed back to the other bed, "It was really nice of your parents to take Daisy for the weekend." She said as she tucked a pillow into a pillowcase.

"James was begging...but they would have invited her anyway. They love their little ' weekend camp outs' with the little ones. Mum is totally in her element with screaming kids around her. I think they really miss having us underfoot." George grinned as he tossed a pillow into place on the other bed. "Besides, they should really get to know Daisy. She's going to marry their grandson after all."

Luna picked up the pillow she had just put into place and turned around, smacking George across the back of the head with it.

"Hey!" He yelled

He picked up his own pillow and smacked Luna back.

"What was that for?" She said indignantly as she smacked him back.

" Retribution." He smacked her back. "What did _you_ do it for?"

"Well...you...you..." Luna smacked him again. "You said Daisy was going to get married!"

"Well she is!" Smack. "She's already engaged!"

Catching him off guard, Luna snatched the pillow out of his hand. She smacked him once...

"Daisy is not engaged."

...and then again. George backed up against the bed, trying to get away.

"Stop that!"

"Then take it back." She lifted the pillows to swing again "Take it back George, or I swear..."

"You...you're mean!" He yelled as she smacked him again.

"I am not!" She said, her face indignant, and just to prove it, she smacked him again.

"See!" He made a grab for the pillow, but missed.

"You started it." Luna stepped closer, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips.

"All I did was point out the truth."

Luna swung forward with the pillows, both at once. George grabbed them, trying to pull them away. Instead, Luna was flung forward and she slammed against George, sending both of them toppling onto the bed, both laughing like mad and wrestling for the pillows.

"Let go!" Luna screamed with laughter.

"No!" George laughed, "You'll just smack me again!"

"But you deserved it." she giggled as she made another desperate tug for the pillows.

He looked at her indignantly, mouth wide open.

"You did!" She protested.

"All I did." He said "Was point out the truth. James asked for Daisy's hand in marriage, and she agreed. Hence, they are now, engaged."

"Daisy is five." Luna countered. "Legally, she cannot accept any contract without the permission of her mother. Which, she does not have. Hence, they are not engaged."

But George was no longer listening. His eyes had locked on hers, and he was paralyzed... staring entranced into the dancing silvery blue. His heart hammered in his chest. She was so close, her face only inches from his. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, and before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her.

Luna's hands tightened on his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt. It felt so good...his lips on hers, it made her mind spin...and she wanted it to go on forever. But it couldn't...because it was wrong. It was so wrong. She was still married, still bound...shackled to another man.

The same man who had hurt her more than she had ever realized it was possible to hurt, the man who made her life a living hell. A man who hated her...

The very same man who had once kissed her just as lovingly, just as passionately as George was kissing her now.

She pushed against him, then stood and backed away. Her eyes wide and afraid.

"Luna..." He'd been about to say that he was sorry, but then he realized, he wasn't. He wasn't at all sorry for kissing her, and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

"I can't." She shook her head, "I can't do this."

George stood and went to her, taking her hands in his. "Luna, you have to know. You must realize by now how I feel. I lo..."

"NO!" She screamed

Luna pulled her hands from his, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" She yelled, "Don't say that word to me! I don't want to hear it! Not from you!"

He pulled her hand away and let it drop, then he stepped past and left the room. Luna followed him as he left the apartment, and went down into the shop below.

"George...I'm..."

"Don't apologize." He said as he turned the sign from open to closed.

"I didn't mean..."

" But you did." He turned to her. "People have been encouraging me for months to tell you how I feel. But none of them understood why I didn't, except Hermione. She told me that I was wrong...that you didn't see _him_when you looked at me, but she was wrong. Wasn't she? He is _exactly_what you see when you look at me."

"No!" Luna was aghast, shocked that he could even think such a thing. "Of course I..."

He grinned bitterly. "You know, you'd think I would be used to it by now. People seeing someone else when they look at me. I guess at the end of it all, you're a lot more like Angelina than I thought."

Luna gasped. "I'm not...I don't expect you to be anyone else..."

"We've been close for all these months, spent so much time together...and I bet you've been holding your breath the whole time, just waiting for me to treat you like he does. Expecting at any moment that I would call you one of those filthy names he's so fond of calling you."

"No." She shook her head. "I never..." Luna reached for him but he pulled away and turned from her.

" Do you think I can't see your fear? That I can't feel your trembling when I touch you?" He stepped close to her and lifted her face to his "Right now...you're looking at me the _exact_same way you look at him...you're afraid...afraid of _ME, just like you're afraid of him_."

He let her go and stepped back.

"I'm not." Luna said, her voice pleading, "I'm not afraid of you!"

George laughed bitterly. "Liar."

Luna stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. "George..."

He pulled away and turned away from her. "To have you look at me that way. I'd rather not have you look at me at all."

He meant it, he meant every word. It would be better, easier if they just parted ways now.

But when George turned around to tell her so, she was gone.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_"I love you, Luna" Rolf said "You're amazing...You dazzle me"_

Luna walked aimlessly, barely noticing the spring thunderstorm that had hit as she'd walked away from the shop. After some time she ended up in the park on the outskirts of Daigon Alley that was Daisy's favorite. She was dripping wet, soaked to the skin, but she hadn't noticed. Over and over she kept hearing the _word_. The word that George had tried to say, the word that was so beautiful...yet so ugly at the same time.

_"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful publisher Luna, but really, if you loved Daisy, you'd want stay home with her."_

The word that Rolf had used as a weapon.

_"I only say those things because I love you. I hate it when you talk like a fucking lunatic."_

The word he'd used to destroy her.

_"If you loved me..."_

Over

_"If you loved Daisy..."_

and Over

_"If you loved us..."_

and over again.

_"Of course I love her! How could I ever love a filthy cunt like you?"_

A clap of thunder echoed around her as Luna put her hands over her ears, lifted her face to the sky and screamed...

"STOP IT! STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

She sank to the ground, burying her face against her knees.

"I don't want to hear it ever again." She whispered as the storm continued to rage around her.

She began to rock softly back and forth, allowing the motion to sooth her nerves. She'd been thinking for a long time, and she'd come to realize...George had been right. She _had_ been expecting him to be like Rolf. Deep down, all this time, she _had_ been waiting...waiting for the moment when George would turn on her too, just like Rolf had.

Even though she knew that was the last thing George would ever do, she had been waiting for that exact thing.

Out of the corner of her eye Luna saw a brightening and she lifted her head. Off to the side, about ninety feet away, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out from behind the clouds, though in the spot where she sat it was still raining.

She laughed a little, it seemed like a perfect image of her life. Here she was, sitting in the rain...when ninety feet away there was warmth and sunshine. It reminded her of something...a conversation she'd had with George the night after he had returned from his first trip to visit his kids in Australia.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_It was really wonderful." George smiled as Luna slid a cup of tea across the table to him. "The kids, of course were amazing."_

_He slid a stack of artwork across the table for Luna to admire, along with a small stack of pictures of him with the children that had been taken that day._

"_They've grown so much already. Annie is just Beautiful." Luna said as she looked through the pictures. "Freddy looks so much like you."_

"_I think he looks more like Fred to be honest." George shrugged. "But that's just me."_

_Luna set the pictures down and began on the stack of pictures. "What's this?" She pointed to a blob with eyes._

"_Lee." George grinned, "He's managed to impress Freddy quite a bit. Free Quidditch tickets and box seats will do that I suppose."_

_Luna laughed, "How's Angelina? Was it awkward? Seeing her and Lee together for the first time?"_

"_Lee wasn't there." George tucked the pictures away in his bag. "He had a game today. It was nice though. Angelina and I had a chance to talk while the kids were napping."_

"_Oh?" _

"_Yeah...it was...I don't know...I guess it cleared the air a lot."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_I don't know...the more we talked the more we both realized, the things that happened...it wasn't __**our**__ fault as much as it was the fault of circumstance. I mean, we weren't unhappy because I was a bad husband, or she was a bad wife...but because we got married for all the wrong reasons. We got married because Fred died, and we were both looking to each other to make up for his loss." He grinned, "Does that make any sense?"_

"_Yes actually" Luna smiled. "It makes perfect sense."_

_George smiled back at her " That's not to say there is no accountability. We both did things that hurt the other, and that was wrong. But, it helps to know that, in the right situation, with the right person...I would probably be different. Knowing that...It gives me hope that someday I can have that with someone else. Happiness, you know?"_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

At the time Luna had thought she'd understood. But she realized now that she hadn't. Not really. But now, looking at the stark contrast between the sun and the rain she understood perfectly. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't Angelina's fault. They had been miserable because they had married for the wrong reasons, and hence, the marriage was doomed from the start.

Looking back now, Luna could see that there was something seriously wrong with Rolf Scamander. He had been broken, someone had damaged him long before he had ever met Luna...and that wasn't her fault. It didn't excuse his behaviour, it didn't make it right, the terrible things he had done. But realizing that...that it had been the circumstance that had made their marriage so miserable, Luna was suddenly able to perfectly understand what George had been trying to say that day.

Just because they had been miserable with other people, that didn't mean they couldn't find happiness with someone else.

Luna looked back at the place where the rain met the sunshine, struck once again by the irony. It was like God was trying to send a message, a special one just for her.

Rolf was the rain, and she was sitting in it because she didn't know anyplace else. But George...George was the sunshine...and he was waiting, waiting patiently for her, offering warmth and happiness and a whole new life. And all she had to do was find the courage to get up, to stand and walk into it.

But she didn't know how, how to find the strength and courage to move, to stand and take the first step towards the sunlight. Then, she remembered his words the night she left Greenstown.

"...you have to just close your eyes..."

Luna took a deep breath and went to all fours, then, she pushed herself up until she was back on her feet. She began to walk, past the swings, past the slide, past the merry-go-round that Daisy loved for George to push her on until she was going so fast it made her dizzy.

At the edge of the park, Luna took a deep breath. Then, she stepped from the rain and into the sunlight. Its heat enveloped her, warming her and lending her comfort. Luna smiled...and she took another step, and then another until she made her way back...back to George.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George sat on the floor of the shop, cursing himself for being such a bastard. He should have known that Luna would be afraid, that kissing her and trying to just blurt out his feelings like a idiot would send her running.

But then, he hadn't stopped there, had he? No, he'd acted like a git, called her a liar and accused her of being like Angelina. Forget the fact that he'd been hurt, forget that he'd felt like his heart had been torn from his chest...none of that mattered compared to how Luna felt! He loved her! He loved her more than anything in the world besides his kids, and he had gone off...acting like a bastard.

He didn't deserve her...and it was just as well...after today, she would never speak to him again, and he didn't blame her in the least.

George pushed off the floor and to his feet, realizing that he as of yet hadn't locked up. He turned around, his wand aimed at the door and he froze. Luna stood just outside, dripping wet from head to foot. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath...the only activity came from his screaming mind...

_'She came back!'_

George wanted to fall on the floor at her feet, to scream his thanks to God, Merlin, and the moon, sun and stars for the rest of his life for bringing her back. Instead, he stood...paralyzed, unable to breath as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me." She said softly as she closed the door behind her. "I haven't been very fair to you."

George couldn't move, his mind still frozen on the miracle of her return.

_'She came back!'_

"I went for a walk, to think things through. I thought so hard, I didn't even realize it had started to rain." She smiled faintly "I realized that you were right about what you said. I am like Angelina was...because, I wasn't seeing you."

" No." George stepped forward, finally finding his voice. "I shouldn't have said that. I...I acted like a total bastard. I acted like _him_..."

"No." Luna shook her head violently. "No George, don't compare yourself to him, don't do it ever again. You could never be like him. He is cold, and cruel and...and he uses words to hurt, he uses them like you-know-who used his wand."

She took a deep breath, taking his hands in hers. "That word...the one you tried to say before...he used that word too. He used it until it was like an unforgivable curse...like the C_ruciatus _curse. I've grown to mistrust that word, to hate it even. I'm afraid of it."

George felt his heart breaking for her. So much pain, so much sadness...all sitting on the surface. So thick around them it was as if they were swimming in it...drowning in it. He let go of her hands and took her face between his hands, lifting her chin until she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm not him...I mean what I say. I truly Lo...I truly _care_ about you." He said softly, his voice so gentle the tears broke from her eyes and fell over his fingers. "I want to share my life with you."

"I know." Luna whispered.

He brushed thumbs over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "I'll wait as long as it takes, for you to not be afraid of me. Until you feel the same."

"Just because I hate that word..." She took his hands in hers again, twining her fingers with his. "...it doesn't mean that I don't feel the feelings that go along with it."

"Luna..." George felt something roughly the size of a quaffle lodge inside his throat.

"That word...." SHe said softly "I don't know if I will ever be able to say _it_...or accept hearing _it_. But, I_ feel it_, and...I accept _your feeling_ _it_."

He pulled her closer, crushing her in his arms and Luna could feel his tears on her neck. He held her like that for a long, long time. Neither saying a word, neither needing to.

"George..." She said several moments later. "...I'm getting you all wet."

"I don't care." He whispered

"But...I can't breathe." She teased.

He pulled back and grinned sheepishly, loosening his hold on her. "Sorry."

She looked up and him, at his eyes, so filled with happiness and promise even though they were still red and puffy from crying...and she smiled.

He took her hand and began to lead her upstairs. "I suppose we _should _get you dried off."

Once upstairs, he went to a closet, coming back with a pile of fluffy towels and they sat together on the floor, both using their wands to try out her clothes.

"Tell me something." He asked as he waved his wand over the hem of her shirt, "What made you come back?"

Luna grinned. "You."

George blushed. "Really?"

"Yes really." She said. " But, you know, as I walked back, I thought about something. It would have been so easy for me to have gone the other way. To give in to my fear and leave you behind. But, I realized something."

"What?"

"If I left you behind...I would have spent the rest of my life, always searching, looking for something to make me happy. Rolf was like that, never happy with what he had, having affairs, always looking for the right woman, or the right job. Always believing the grass would be greener somewhere else."

She sighed and gave him a deep, meaningful look.

"I don't want to be like him. I don't want to spend the rest of my life chasing greener grass."

George smiled. "You don't?"

She smiled and took George's hand in hers.

"No." She shook her head. "I like the grass here."

"Whys that?" He grinned, hoping that he already knew the answer.

"Because... " She gave him a soft smile "it's where you are."

George knew that his smile was huge, corny...goofy even...but he didn't care. He was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

He gave her a look of mock seriousness.

"So...err...if I can't say that _word_...as part of our new arrangement..." George looked at Luna and gave her the grin, the roguish grin that turned her knees to butter. "I think snogging should be part of the deal."

"Well..." Luna giggled. "I suppose we could work _something_ out." She lifted a finger as George moved in closer. "But not in front of Daisy."

"Of course not, nor Freddy and Annie. For now anyway. I mean, sooner or later..." He nodded

Luna nodded in concession "Eventually."

"But, since I don't see any of them here now..."

Luna grinned and looked around. "You know...I don't either."

George's grin increased as he moved in closer and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucky me."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview

George and Luna have

their first date

Sugar shock warning...

yeah, even I need an angst break

now and again! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	9. Changes

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-As I am now flying without a net on this story...aka...writing sans beta...I ask your indulgence on gramatical/typographical errors as I am not exactly the best when it comes to the techicalities of writing. My art is storytelling.

If you would like to beta for me, please message me. If you do express interest, please be sure to check the e-mail you registered your FFNET account with for my response.

Sadly, chapter ten will go back into the angsty side of this story, so enjoy the lighter (and fluffier!) feeling of chapter nine.

It might be a little longer for me to get ten up as well as I have now exhausted my prewritten chapters. I will get it up however as soon as I have it written and proofed.

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Nine

Changes

* * *

-

* * *

Luna bent over, wrapping her hair in a thick fluffy pink towel. Her hands shook slightly, not in fear as they had in the past, but with nerves.

Tonight was to be her first 'official' date with George.

Granted, they had spent a lot of time together over the past months, and even more so since they had both separated from their spouses. But this was different. Admitting their feelings for one another had taken things, to use an old cliché, to an entirely different level.

It had barely been twenty-four hours and already Luna was seeing stark differences in how they interacted. Some were big differences, like how he often sneaked kisses in when her father wasn't looking or how they now held hands. But some were little... like how she was often looking in mirrors to make sure she was presentable or how she had rushed to the bathroom right after they'd had lunch to brush her teeth because she'd had something with onions and garlic and she didn't want to be disgusting the next time he kissed her.

And then, there was the biggy. When George had come into the office to renew his advertising space that afternoon, he had asked her out...as in _asking her out_. Several hours spent together..._as a couple_..._without_ Daisy.

She had agreed of course. She wanted to spend time with him, and it would hardly be the first time they had spent time together without Daisy. But as the day wore on, and she'd had more time to think about it, her nerves had begun to work on her.

Men looked at women differently once they became more than friends. He would be looking much, much closer and Luna knew that she had many flaws. What if once he _really_ saw her, George decided that he didn't like her so much after all?

She'd spent most of the afternoon worrying about it, to the point that she had nearly sent a message telling him that she couldn't see him that night after all. But as she thought about it she realized... George had already seen her at her absolute lowest. He had been there while Rolf had berated her, while he had called her those horrible names.

And he had _defended_ her. Not only that...he had sought to _protect_ her.

But that didn't stop Luna from being nervous that her breath might smell, or that she might end up with something stuck to her teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye Luna caught the time on the clock and she gasped a little. She was running so late!

She crossed the room to the closet, reaching in for her customary black dress pants and sensible light cotton shirt. Her hand froze over a yellow shirt as she remembered something George had said to her the night before as they sat in the floor, still attempting to dry out her clothes.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_Almost dry" Luna said with a sigh as she waved her wand over her thick black wool dress pants "Next time I decide to sit out in the rain, perhaps I should wear something not quite so heavy."_

_George grinned "That'll teach you to run away from me."_

_Luna looked up from her hem and smiled softly "I don't plan on doing it again."_

_He smiled and brushed a finger over her cheek, then trailed it down over her ear and into her hair. A confused look came into his eyes. _

"_What?" She asked_

"_Your hair." He said as he wrapped a curl around his finger "It's curly."_

"_Yes." Luna laughed a little. "That's what happens when I don't blow it dry with my wand and brush."_

"_It reminds me of Daisy's." He smiled and let the curl go, then wrapped it around his finger, repeating the gesture again and again, watching it sproing in and out. "It's nice like this."_

"_I haven't worn it like this in ages." Luna sighed_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because..." Luna said as a look of sadness flashed in her eyes "It's not dignified for a woman to have wild hair."_

"_Who says?" George asked, already knowing the answer._

_Luna reminded silent._

"_That's why you got it cut shorter too, isn't it?" George let go of her hair and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "To make him happy."_

_Luna nodded "I did everything he said. I guess after awhile, I just did it without even thinking about it."_

"_Luna..." George said, his eyes soft and shimmering "You don't have to be what he wants, not anymore. You're free. You can be what YOU want. And whatever it is...I am going to cherish it."_

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Luna smiled and then she began shoving hangers out of the way. She shoved past boring blue, plain pink, and blah white until she came to a yellowed dress bag that sat at the very back of the closet.

Luna had bought the outfit to wear to an awards dinner when she and Rolf had still been in college. When she had come out wearing it, Rolf had actually laughed at her.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_Luna!" He laughed "What are you wearing!"_

"_It's new...I bought it for the dinner." Luna shrank back, a sinking feeling in her chest._

"_You look as if a clown exploded on you." Rolf smirked "Really Luna."_

_Luna looked away._

"_Oh, come on now." Rolf took her by the shoulder and turned her around, giving her a father-like kiss on the forehead. "Don't be like that. I'm sure we can salvage the situation. We have a little bit of time. Go change."_

"_But I like this." _

"_Well...." Rolf said blandly. "...I don't. And I do have to be seen with you. It's only fair really. Why don't you wear that black velvet dress you wore to the Christmas party. That would be lovely."_

"_But..."_

"_Luna, really." He gave her a push towards the bedroom "If you don't hurry we'll be late."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Looking back now, Rolf had _always_ been that way. Even when he had been pretending to be interested in the things she was. Always subtly bullying her, telling her what to do, what to wear, somewhere in their senior year he had even convinced Luna to cut her hair and spend nearly forty-five minutes a day blowing it straight so it "Looked more dignified."

But Rolf's days of controlling her were over...and they were over for good.

Luna turned from the closet with a small smile on her face. She lay the dress bag across the end of the bed and returned to the bathroom. She applied a small bit of make-up, and once she was satisfied she removed the towel from her hair and combed out the tangles. She sprayed in a defrizzer, then went to work with her wand blowing it until it was halfway dry.

Then, with a small grin, she bent her head over and began shaking her head madly until her hair was a wild, curling mass. She flipped her head back and smiled into the mirror. Standing in front of her was a girl she'd once known, a girl she hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

She was herself.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George was more nervous than he could remember having been in a long, long time and thus, he had arrived far, far too early. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem as Daisy was always filled with cheerful chatter and the two of them had never had a problem finding ways to kill time together. But Daisy was still at the Burrow having her weekend 'campout' with his parents, James and the rest of the older Weasley grandchildren. And so, instead of forty-five minutes of Daisy's cheerful silliness, George had stood in the hallway, waiting for Luna to emerge from the bedroom while Xenophilius went on and on about his latest plans for a summer safari in Zimbabwe to track the Sugar Tusked Megalope.

"Relax George." Xenophilius said as he thrust a glass into George's hand "Have a drink."

"Thank you sir." George drank deeply, having no idea what he was drinking. He took a deep breath, then drank again, draining the glass and belching loudly. "Excuse me."

Xenophilius chuckled into his own glass, giving George a glance out of the corner of his eye "You know boy, given the state you're in, a person might gather you have other plans with my little girl rather than just an evening out."

George looked at Xenophilius, his mind drawing a blank "Sir?"

He leveled George with a look over the top of his glasses"Not planning a little...er...fiddle faddle are you boy?"

George nearly dropped the glass he was holding, barely catching it as it began to slip. "Of course not sir! Luna and I have only just started seeing one another."

Xenophilius nodded and crossed the room to take George's glass. "Because you know, in this day and age...they say you must practice...what is it the young folks call it...ah yes...safe sex."

He stopped in front of George, another freshly filled glass in his hand. George resisted the urge to grab the glass and drain it in a gulp. But it wouldn't do for him to be loaded during his first date with Luna. He had kind of hoped to remember it.

"S...sir." George took the glass, cringing as he heard himself stammering. "Luna and I...we...that is to say...I...we..."

"Daddy, leave George alone." Luna said softly

George looked up from Xenophilius to where Luna stood and the glass in his hand tipped, sending the liquid neatly onto Xenophilius' slippers.

Xenophilius began to yell "What in the name of Merlin's housecat is wrong with you boy? That's two hundred year old firewhiskey you're waisting on my corns!"

But George wasn't hearing a word he said.

Luna was stunning. No...she was beyond stunning.

Her hair was down, wildly curling over her back and shoulders...like it had been the night before, and she wore only a touch of smoky grey eyeshadow and nude lip gloss. She wore what looked like a bright teal t-shirt that someone had cut the top off of so it bared her shoulders and only the shirt and the sleeves remained. It was held in at the waist with a heavily beaded white scarf with long fringes that fell over a very full three tiered white and teal tie-died skirt that fell until it brushed the tops of her feet.

Xenophilius followed George's gaze. He turned around and he smiled, elbowing George in the ribs.

"Well boy, you just going to stand there with your tongue hanging out drooling on my rug?"

George gave him an annoyed glance. "Of course not."

He took a deep breath as he stepped toward Luna, then he smiled at her.

"You look incredible." He took her hand, kissed her fingers then twined their hands together. "Really, really incredible."

Luna blushed deep scarlet "Thank you."

"Don't believe I've seen that dress before." Xenophilius said with a small smile. "Is it new?"

"No." Luna smiled as she gave George a meaningful look, knowing that he alone would understand. "It was a gift from someone I knew a really long time ago."

George smiled, he did understand. He understood perfectly.

"Well....shall we?"

"Good night daddy." Luna nodded and picked up her bag and keys from the table by the door then she kissed her father. "Don't you dare wait up."

"Of course not." He chuckled and opened the door. As George and Luna stepped out a devilish gleam came into his eye and he grinned. "Have a good time you two" He fixed George with a single eye "...and don't forget to use a condom."

The last thing he saw just before he shut and locked the door was George's face turning his favorite shade of pomegranate red.

Xenophilius chucked as he stood listening at the door. Once he was sure they were gone, he sighed sadly and slumped against the door for a moment. He had just gotten his little girl back, and now he had the strangest feeling he was about to lose her again...and if the way George Weasley looked at her was any indication...this time, it would be for forever.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna giggled all the while they walked to the restaurant, the whole time they looked over their menu's and the whole time they waited for their food to arrive before George reached the point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

"You know Luna..." He said with a small, highly embarrassed grin "I'm glad that you find my humiliation so amusing."

"No..." she shook her head, a grin still firmly plastered on her face. "It's not that. It's just...you know he only does it to get a rise out of you."

"Thank you." George rolled his eyes. "That's a very lovely choice of words."

"Sorry." She laughed "He only does it to get a reaction from you."

He nodded "Still, it doesn't change the fact that your father enjoys antagonizing the living hell out of me. It's nearly sadistic, the pleasure he derives from torturing me. Clearly...the man hates me."

"Oh George." Luna smiled and took his hand "No. Daddy doesn't hate you. It's quite the opposite. Daddy likes you very much."

George grinned "He has a novel way of showing it then."

Luna smiled "Do you know...Daddy hated Rolf. Almost from the moment we started seeing one another. They chatted, they seemed to all appearances to be on good terms. But Daddy was always extremely polite with him."

"I don't understand. If your father hated him, then why was he so opposed to your divorce?"

"Well, for one thing Daddy is very old fashioned. He's told you that himself hasn't he? Also, divorce isn't as common in our world as it is for the muggles, so you understand how the idea might seem so...foreign to him." Luna sighed thoughtfully "But, there's even more to it I think. Daddy loved my mother very much. It nearly broke him when she died. I think it was just unimaginable to him...that the very same bond that made him so happy could be making me so unhappy."

George nodded, he imagined his parents had probably felt the same way about his divorce, they just hadn't been as vocal about it as Luna's father had been.

"But that night, when Rolf came with those papers, daddy saw with his own eyes why I was so unhappy...he heard how nasty Rolf was and he saw how far Rolf would go to hurt me...I think he finally realized that Rolf and I...we weren't like him and mummy...Rolf and I weren't meant for happily ever after."

George looked at her, his heart aching. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to dredge all that up."

She smiled softly, a beautiful smile that reached her eyes and made them dance. "George, there's something else about daddy you need to know..."Luna reached across the table and took his hand in hers, then she leaned closer.

"He saw something else that night too. He saw you, standing up for his little girl and his little Daisy May. He saw you protecting the two most important people in the world to him, and that made a very strong, very good impression on him."

George smiled, there was some truth to what she had just said, and Xenophilius _had_ apologized that night. But still...

"But...why does he have to be so _mean_ to me?" George mock whined "It's _embarrassing_. Did you hear what he said?"

"He's testing you." Luna said matter-of-factly "Gaging you to see how much you will take before you fight back. Do you know...I think he might be training you to be his sparring partner."

"Sparring partner?" George looked aghast. Luna's father wanted to _fight_ him?

"George, daddy and I were both Ravenclaws...you know, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure?" Luna arched her eyebrow "You may not have been a Ravenclaw...but your reputation for wittiness proceeds you."

George grinned "You don't mean..."

Luna nodded

"Daddy loves a good battle of the wits..." She said "A knock, down, drag out battle. If he is testing you...it's because he thinks you are intelligent."

George was very nearly blushing again as the waitress brought their orders and as Luna spread her napkin in her lap she leaned closer again with a small smile.

"And let me tell you one more thing. Daddy never, not once, tested Rolf Scamander." She nodded once as she sat back "Daddy thought Rolf was a complete git." She winked

George grinned so big he knew he had to have looked slightly drunk.

"Imagine that." He smirked "For once, your father and I agree."

- - -

"So..." Luna asked as they finished dessert and the first pinks of dusk began to fill the sky. "It's still early...what shall we do now?"

"Actually." George said as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. "There is a traveling carnival coming to Ottery St. Catchpole next week. I was thinking about taking the kids the first night they are here."

"Ottery St. Catchpole?" Luna asked "Then it would be a..."

"A muggle carnival." He nodded "Ever been to one?"

"Never."

"I did some checking, it's in St. Henry right now, I thought we could do some research." He grinned "see if the kids would enjoy it."

Luna grinned "Are you sure you just don't want to check it out for yourself?"

"Well..." He admitted "That too. But we don't have to...if you'd rather do something else. I think there is a Gaelic band at Shannagans..."

"Hmm, muggle carnival, or bagpipes...." Luna giggled "Difficult choice."

George smirked and took her hand. "Carnival it is."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna took aim, her eye on the prize. She was determined, strong...she knew she could do it. After all, George had already done it twice...but then, Luna was also pretty sure that George had his wand hidden up the sleeve of his shirt.

The odd muggle game was deceptively tricky, while walking past the booth earlier, it had looked easy enough...so easy that they had laughed at the muggles as they turned away with disappointed faces...until Luna had dared George to try his luck. It had taken him ten tries to win twice...but in the end, he'd had had better luck than Luna was having. Still, she was bound and determined she was going to leave with one of the enormous stuffed pink puppies for Daisy. George had already gotten Daisy a enormous yellow Bunny, and a white one for her...and Luna knew if she came home without winning anything herself, she would feel like a fool.

But unlike George Weasley...that stinking cheater..._she_ had left her wand at home.

The little white ball was something like a bludger, but smaller and it was meant to knock down a tower of six milk bottles. And if not for the fact that George had already knocked down the exact same six that Luna had already missed fifteen times, she would have thought them nailed to the barrel.

"Luna..." George whispered in her ear "You have to throw the ball to win."

"I know." She whispered back, rolling her eyes.

"You've been aiming for five minutes." He whispered again. "People are waiting."

"I paid for my little white bludger-things fair and square." She said with a glance over her shoulder "Let them wait their turn."

"I haven't kissed you for fifteen minutes."

Luna dropped the ball and her face turned red. She picked it up again, the people behind them groaning in frustration as she started trying to aim again.

"That's not helping my concentration George."

He looked at his watch "Sixteen minutes."

"You're timing these things now?" She closed an eye, trying to line the ball up with the center milk bottle.

"Well, I would really like to do it again soon." He grinned "I'm feeling neglected and besides, snogging _was_ part of our arrangement."

Luna grinned "I'm sorry. But, I _really_ do want to win a puppy for Daisy and, we are almost out of …you-know-what. This is my last white bludger-thing."

You-know-what was muggle money.

"Then let me help you."

Luna looked at him for a second then nodded reluctantly.

George sighed and stepped behind her. "You're too tense. You need to relax more." He rubbed her shoulders then ran his hand down her arm to her wrist. "Now relax your arm, and bring it back...like this." He brought it back so it rested against him and he kissed her fingers. "Now, relax your fingers...and let it go."

And then he grinned and whispered _"Projecto"_

The ball flew a perfect trajectory into the middle milk bottle, sending the entire tower crashing to the ground as the line behind them cheered. Luna didn't move, she was caught, still staring into his eyes. Both locked in a bubble where the only thing that existed was the two of them...

...and a carnival hawker.

"What's it gonna be lady?" Luna jumped as the gruff, surly voice popped the bubble and she blinked at the hawker.

"Hmmm?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"You're prize?" He said, looking at her like she was an idiot. "What do you want lady?"

"Oh..." Luna could think of a number of things she wanted at the moment, but not one of them had anything to do with that man or the carnival.

"The pink puppy." George said, a definite smirk in his tone.

The man handed Luna the puppy and they turned away from the booth...to the loud, rowdy cheers and uttered good riddances of the people behind them.

"That was rather rude and uncalled for." Luna said with a glance over her shoulder.

"Well, you did hold up the line for fifteen minutes." George reasoned

"Yes." Luna rolled her eyes "And all for nothing. I still had to cheat to win."

"Did not."

"Most certainly did." Luna grinned " _Projecto_. You said it...right in my ear."

"I might have said it, but I didn't use my wand." George smirked

"You did too." Luna grinned and grabbed for his arm. "It's right there...in your sleeve."

"No it's not." George laughed and pulled her behind a booth for privacy. Then, he pulled up his pants leg. His wand had been stuffed in his sock the whole time.

Luna smiled hugely, hugging the enormous stuffed puppy.

"I did it all by myself." Her smile was one George had never seen before, one that reminded George of Daisy.

George nodded and moved closer, backing her against the wall. "You just needed to relax, thats all."

"You tricked me." She dropped the puppy so she could put her arms around him. "You're incorrigible George Weasley."

George dropped the two bunnies he was carrying and put his arms around her, then he shrugged and grinned. "You'll get use to it."

Then he lowered his mouth to hers.

"I understand..." George said when he pulled back "Your not trusting that word." He brushed a finger over her cheek "But were going to have to come up with something...some way I can tell you how I feel."

Luna felt something clench inside her. Something wonderful, beautiful and scary at the same time. She wanted to hear him say it...but not that way, not that word.

"I'm sorry." George said softly and Luna looked up, his face was tense, as if he was afraid she was getting ready to run away from him again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not afraid of you." Luna lay her cheek against his chest "That word, yes. The feelings...a little. But you...never."

George pulled her closer and buried his nose in the hair next to her ear. "Will you stay with me again tonight...so I can I hold you?"

"Yes." Luna pulled back and smiled "I don't suppose we better get use to it. Daisy will be home tomorrow, and your kids will be here next week."

George pulled back and took her hand, scooping up the bunnies in the other. "It's going to be hard, spending three days without seeing you."

"I know." She gave him a mock pout "But we've talked about this, what else can we do? You only have a week, their first three days should be alone with you."

"Still..." He grinned "I'm going to try to sneak over to see you while Mum's there during the day helping with them so I can work. Won't be for more than a few minutes at a time...but...I'll take it." He pulled her closer and kissed her again as they walked out of the carnival sight to find a safe place to apparate back to Diagon Alley.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the latter part of the week." She looked at him nervously "What if your kids hate me, or the three of them don't get along? Daisy can be a handful at times...you've really only seen her at her best."

George laughed, in the nearly a year since he had known Daisy Scamander he had yet to see her be anything remotely resembling a handful. His two could be loud, rambunctious little terrors when they wanted to be...after all, they were his kids and as they say...the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. George was fairly sure if any kid was going to cause trouble during what he had come to call the "Blending Experiment" next week, it would be one of his.

"Let's just take it as it comes." He said as they came to a dark shadowy corner of a makeshift parking lot in a field. "No sense in worrying over problems we don't even have yet...right?"

Luna nodded. George was right. There were much bigger problems to worry over. Like the fact that her custody hearing was now only two weeks away, and if Harry and Ron didn't find something on Rolf...she could lose Daisy. Luna shivered.

"Don't think about that." George said as he reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I hate seeing you so sad."

Luna looked up at him and smiled "You always know, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He sighed and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Because I...wub you."

Luna grinned "You _what_?"

"Wub." a slight red tinged the bridge of his nose. "I can't say the other...so, I'll settle for Wub. It's how Freddy said the other when he was a baby."

Luna laughed "That's just so...so..."

"Corny?" He rolled his eyes.

Luna kissed his cheek "...perfect."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Ten Preview

Harry and Ron

travel to Greenstown to dig for

dirt on Rolf

and

George's kids arrive

for a week long visit. After spending three miserable days

apart it's even more important to George and Luna that their

"Blending Experiment" works out...

But will the kids cooperate?

* * *

-Please note that all previews are subject to change due to inspiration or writers whim. :)

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Greenstown

* * *

-Disclaimer:Harry Potter and all characters are the property of JK Rowling. The cities of Greenstown, Harrisburg and Attington are of my creation and not to be taken for use without my permission. Hattie Olmes, Daisy Scamader and Allesha Kandelmier are original characters created for this fiction and are not meant to be based on any characters created by JK Rowling or any other writer. Any resemblance to real places or people is not intentional.

Please see special disclaimer notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

A/N I apologize in advance...this chapter is going to feel a little scattered. I've been having a hard time fitting in Ron and Harry's investigation as no matter where I put it, it seems to disrupt the flow. But, as chapter 12 is going to cover the hearing, I have no choice but to force it in here. This ended up going a lot longer than I had planned, so, I am splitting it into two parts. :) This chapter isn't at all angst-y, saving that for eleven, since I had to split it all up. LOL Sorry, this is a little more ...er...setting up chapter eleven and setting the ground work for the hearing...but it is highly informative in regards to Rolf's past.

Also, I am still flying without a net...so...please forgive the technical difficulties. I gave it a couple read through-s and think I got them all, but as I have said before, I am just not as good technically as I would like to be.

If you would like to beta...please let me know.

* * *

-

* * *

-Glossary-Some terms you might not know that will come in handy for this chapter...

**Interpol**- The international police. These investigators jurisdiction in any country.

**Spork-**The combination of a spoon and fork into a single utensil (No, I don't think you are stupid...I mentioned this term to my daughter and she had no idea what I was talking about....so I thought, just to be safe I would mention it. LOL)

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Ten

Greenstown

* * *

-

* * *

Anyone looking through the window of Weasley Wizard Wheezes that morning might have come under the impression that it was under attack by a mad man, and in effect, they would have been right. Fitzy F. Flububabusters, the company who mass produced the Weasley products, had pulled a major snafu and delivered six months worth of products, rather than a month worth as ordered and now George, who was suffering from short storage space as it was, was running about like a mad man trying to find space for it all.

Under normal circumstances, he might have laughed it off. However, as his children were due for their first ever visit at noon, and it was now eleven-thirty and he had barely managed to clear a path from the door to the stairwell to the apartment, George was finding little to laugh about. He wouldn't have even managed that much if not for Luna and his mother lending a hand. Still, George was in a terrible mood.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled for the umpteenth time that morning "When I get my hands on Fitzy...I swear."

"Relax George." Molly walked past with a box of Fluttering Whizbangs "Look at the bright side, you won't need to order inventory for a long time." she gave Luna a wink as she passed.

"Bright side..." His voice dripped with sarcasm "It's going to take me all day to straighten this out, Angelina is going to be furious, and just you watch, she'll find some way to blame it on me."

"That's not true." Luna shoved a box of Pygmy Puff food out of the way with her foot. "You told me yourself that you have been getting along better. Besides, this wasn't your fault. How can she blame you?"

George knew what she said was true, all of it, but a part of him...a small lingering part, still expected Angelina to treat him as she had in the last years of their marriage. His lingering fear was something only time could change he supposed. "No! Not there...that has to go against the wall where it's cooler." he said somewhat curtly as Luna picked up the box of Pygmy Puff food to move it out of the way "It will rot otherwise."

"George..." She said as she leveled him with a look "I'll thank you to not be so huffy. I certainly didn't mess up your order forms."

George felt that feeling creep over him again...that "I am a complete shit" feeling.

"Sorry." He muttered

"You know, I had important things to do this morning too..." She stepped closer to him, her silvery blue eyes boring into his, making him feel guiltier and guiltier.

"I know you did..."He currently felt about as tall as a thumb tack.

She raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of him "I was working on an important expose on an American fried chicken mogul who secretly planned to take over Canada using watery coleslaw, and sporks."

"I know what coleslaw is, but..."George put his arms around her and grinned "what in the world is a spork?"

"I have no idea yet." She gave an exaggerated shudder "But it sounds scary...doesn't it?"

He looked to make sure his mother wasn't looking then he gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Molly grinned "And I saw that. You can't hide anything from me...remember that."

"Mum..." George began, hoping to calm the storm before it began.

"Relax George. I believe I knew where things were headed before you did." She chuckled "I only want you to be happy. Both of you." She kissed his cheek, then disappeared back into the back room.

Luna looked at the clock "I guess I should go."

"Leaving me for your American fried chicken mogul are you?" George pouted and tightened his arms around her.

"Don't worry." She smiled "You have nothing to fear. He's dead."

"Died in the coup of coleslaw did he?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not sure how he died yet." Luna laughed "But I am sure it will be fascinating reading."

"Have fun." He kissed her and then reluctantly let her go "I'll try and sneak out for a few minutes later...but right now" He glared around him at the boxes"...it's not looking promising."

"Don't worry about me, enjoy your kids." She turned and headed for the door of the shop. "I'll have the colonel to keep me company."

"Colonel?" George's head shot up from the box he had just cut open. "What colonel?"

"Harlan Sanders, he was a Colonel." George looked at her blankly and she grinned "The American fried chicken mogul."

"Oh..." George nodded "Well, that would explain why he wanted to take over Canada I suppose. That's what colonels do."

Luna grinned and waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry and Ron were exhausted. They had started the day in Greenstown in the local office of magical law enforcement, digging through old records hoping to find even one infraction committed by Rolf Scamander, but they had come up short. It was strange, almost as if no information on Rolf Scamander's life existed after his parents separation at the age of four. They found nothing on his mother, only that she moved away with Rolf and his father moved to Tasmania to work on a Dragon colony.

After that they had concentrated on the neighborhood, carefully going door to door but not one person had been willing to speak of the things they had seen or heard the six years the Scamanders had lived there. Then, in stroke of dumb luck they happened across a house inhabited by a wizard family. They lived too far away to have really seen or heard anything directly, but they lived close enough to tell Harry and Ron an extremely important bit of information they hadn't considered before. While magical law enforcement had never been called to the Scamanders, the muggle police had...and they had been called quite a lot.

And so, Harry and Ron had dug out their Interpol identification, a small allowance granted by the muggle prime minister so Aurors could probe the smaller muggle law enforcement agencies without involving a ton of paperwork...or more importantly, the prime minister himself.

Still, after digging through the Scamander case file, they had found little. Domestic call after domestic call, lots of yelling on Rolf's part of course but no charges were ever filed. They had just given up and decided to go back to try the neighbors again when a young female officer beckoned them from behind a closed door.

"Please..." she waved them into a small conference room "I think I might be able to help."

Harry and Ron followed, they were frustrated by their efforts so far and more than willing to accept any help they were offered.

"What is it Officer..."

"Kandlemier." She said as she offered her hand "Allesha Kandlemier."

"Pleased to meet you Officer Kandlemier." Ron took her hand "And you can help us?"

"If you're after what I think you are." She nodded

"And just what is that?" Harry began to grow nervous.

"Well, I know you're not really from Interpol Mr. Potter." She grinned "You're an Auror, and a right famous one at that."

Harry grinned "You're from our world."

She nodded "My uncle talks and talks about you all the time Mr. Potter. You too Mr. Weasley."

"Really." Ron said, puffing his chest out "And who's your uncle?"

"Dedalus Diggle." She smiled

Harry smiled. That was certainly a name from the past. Dedalus was one the very first people Harry had met in the wizarding world.

"What's a witch doing working for muggles?" Ron asked, a grin on his face. Like Harry, he liked Dedalus.

"Oh, well you see..." She blushed "I'm a squib."

Ron's face turned red "I'm sorry...I..."

"It's okay Mr. Weasley. You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm certainly not." She smiled and patted his arm "My family has been ever so wonderful about it. And you know, I may not be able to maintain order with a wand like you lot...but I have my own kind of magic right here, and crooks generally listen to it." She patted the gun that sat in the holster at her side.

"That'll do it." Harry grinned "So, you have something for us? About Rolf Scamander?"

"Well, yes and no. I can't tell you much about Rolf Scamander that you didn't read from the case file already. But there is someone who can tell you about the family."

"There is?" Harry's forehead furrowed "Why didn't they tell me..."

"This is a small town Mr. Potter, and most the wizards around here treat the Scamanders like royalty because of how famous Newt Scamander was. But there's a woman by the name of Hattie Olmes, she's known the family for generations and she isn't afraid to talk."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, twin grins growing on their faces.

* * *

- - -

* * *

As a result of the delivery snafu, George had closed the shop for the day and locked the door. So it was he found himself watching the windows as soon as the noon hour came for signs of Freddy and Annie.

Angelina had always been the kind of person who showed up on the dot, where as George could be counted on to be at least ten minutes late. So of course, it was just one more log on an already enormous bonfire of differences that had caused considerable friction during their ten years together. But now, George found himself being grateful for her timeliness as he looked up and saw the little faces that he had missed so much looking back at him through the glass.

He rushed to door, tripping on a box and nearly landing on his face...which of course nearly brought Freddy to tears.

"Daddy!" Of the two, Annie was the fastest and she jumped into his arms with so much force that she nearly flattened him.

"Hey monkey!" George gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. Annie had been 'monkey' since she had been a baby and had been fond of climbing all over him, Angelina, the furniture, the bookcases and basically anything else she could get a foothold on. Freddy on the other hand, was wedge..., cause he had been their little wedge of cuteness...hence shortened to wedge.

"Get over here wedge." George knelt down and held out his arms for Freddy.

"Dad." Freddy rolled his eyes "Don't you think I'm getting a little old for that stuff?"

"Hardly." George grinned "I still hug grandpa don't I?"

"Dunno." He shrugged as he reluctantly gave in and gave George a hug. "Haven't seen Grandpa in a long time."

A bit of sadness went through George. It was true, they hadn't seen their grandfather since Christmas...almost six months before. "Well, you'll see him tonight."

"Is that who I think it is?" Molly shouted as she ran from the back room "Oh it is! Freddy...Annie!"

Molly literally shoved George out of the way to get to her grandchildren.

"Really mum!" George laughed as he righted himself. Then he looked over at Angelina and noticed Lee, trying to stay as small and hidden as possible near the door. It was the first time they had seen one another since George had learned of his affair with Angelina. Every time George had visited, Lee had managed to make himself scarce.

"Mum, why don't you show the kids their room upstairs and help them get settled." He gave them each a kiss "When you get done, we'll go have lunch."

"That's a wonderful idea." Molly nodded and took them each by the hand. Now Annie, Freddy, you come with me and be careful on the stairs, they're very steep."

"Hey Angie?" George grinned and nodded toward the door "Whats that rubbish you dragged along with you?"

Angelina grinned "Well, in a few hours he'll be my new husband."

George grinned and offered Lee his hand. Lee took it nervously.

"It's good to see you mate." George said honestly "Been a long time."

"You too." Lee said as he shook and let go.

"You don't have to avoid me you know, I don't hold grudges."

Lee's face literally brightened as he smiled "George...you don't know, I've really missed you."

George thought for a moment. He and Lee went back so far, to their first year when they'd met on the Hogwarts express. Their friendship had come apart after Fred died, being with him had been too much of a reminder of Fred, and so George had pushed him away. But he had missed him, he'd missed him a lot.

"I missed you too mate." George smiled sadly "I really have."

Then he hugged him, and when he pulled away, both were wiping tears from their eyes.

"You know..." Angelina said with a small amused grin. "If the two of you would like, I could step aside so you two can be together."

"Er..." George grinned sheepishly "Thanks for the offer, but...I'm into women...this week anyway."

"Yeah." Lee puffed out his chest and deepened his voice "Me too...this week."

George had unwittingly however, opened the door.

"So George..." Angelina turned on him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Have you told her yet?"

George realized he had two options. First, he could tell Angelina the truth, that he and Luna were in fact, now together. Or second, and definitely more attractive, to get in a little bit of fun at her expense.

"You know Angie." he said seriously "I've been thinking about it, and I have come to the conclusion that this is unhealthy."

"What is?" She looked at him, confused.

"This obsession of yours with my love life."

"You think so too?" Lee added. Lee had always been quick on the uptake...it was one of the biggest reasons he had gotten on with Fred and George so well in the first place. "I tell her that _all_ the time."

"You mean she talks about it even when I'm not around?" George was aghast

"I do not!" Angelina exclaimed

"She talks about it all the time." Lee nodded, ignoring her.

"That's just...dysfunctional."

"I most certainly do not talk about it all the time." Angelina became indignant.

"It is pretty sick." Lee agreed, a small smirk coming into play.

"Maybe she should see someone." George agreed "Maybe my mind healer could recommend someone. I'll ask."

"I do NOT need a mind healer!" Angelina slapped her hand on the counter "I am just fine I will have you...wait, since when do you see a mind healer George?" She asked seriously, her eyes turning from borderline angry to concerned.

George looked alarmed for a second, he hadn't meant to let that one slip. "For awhile now. It's no big deal...he just helps me deal with some stuff."

"Because of me?" She asked

"No." He lied kindly. He had given her enough guilt, she didn't need more. "Mostly it's the feelings I still have over losing Fred."

"You didn't have to keep it a secret." Angelina said softly

"She's right." Lee agreed "There's no shame in needing someone to talk to."

"That's what Luna said." George grinned sheepishly.

"I knew it." Angelina shook her head, a huge grin on her face as she turned to Lee. "Didn't I tell you? He tells Luna EVERYTHING. Well, except that he's in love with her."

George grinned "Oh, but I did. Did I forget to tell you?"

"Did you forget to..." She swatted him on the arm "You rotten sneak! So...?"

"I did. I did it in my usual, sweet, charming manner." George laughed "And she ran away faster than a Slytherin from a morality lesson."

"You just blurted it out...didn't you?" Angelina shook her head and put her hand over her mouth as George nodded "You didn't!"

George went on, explaining in as little detail as possible. After all, it was really none of Angelina's business. However, as the kids were her business, he also let her in on their plans for introducing the kids to one another.

"I think that sounds reasonable." Angelina agreed "I'm glad that you've decided to give the kids a few days alone with you first, it might be much more difficult otherwise."

George nodded "They are the most important thing in all this. All three have been through enough this past year without making things harder than they have to be."

"I think we've all done more than enough to make things difficult, enough to last a lifetime." She smiled sadly then turned to Lee. "I am absolutely starving. Would you mind going and hurrying them along?"

"Translation...she has something to say she doesn't want me to hear." He grinned at George "Got it. ."

George watched him go then he fixed Angelina with a look.

"Okay...lets have it."

"It's nothing _bad_, not..._really_." She took a deep breath "I just wanted to warn you."

"About what?"

"I think you might have trouble with the kids and Luna."

"You think this because?" He said, feeling defensive.

"No! It's not like that. It's because I suspect trouble at home." She took a quick look at the stairs to be sure they were alone. "Lee won't admit to it, but I think there has been some nastiness behind my back."

"Freddy?" Freddy tended to be the more outspoken, rambunctious of the two.

"No, Freddy's been wonderful. But, Freddy would get along with you-know-who if it meant sitting in the announcers box during Quidditch matches and helping blow things up."

George couldn't resist a small grin...the fruit really didn't fall far from the tree.

"No, it's Annie. She hardly speaks to him, and when she does she uses that voice of hers...you know, the little snobbish one she always uses after I make her eat sprouts. I've never seen anything, but I've walked into a room and the tension was so thick it could nearly choke a person."

"But she hasn't done anything that you've seen?" George asked, worried.

"No...I haven't caught her, _yet. _But there's something else too...he never asks her to do _anything_, like picking up her things or putting away her dishes...he asks Freddy, but _never_ Annie. It's like he's afraid to."

"Afraid?" George nearly laughed "Of Annie? She's the gentlest little girl in the world! She'd never hurt anyone."

"Physically." Angelina's face was deadly serious "But she lived with _us_, remember? Not everything she learned from us was good. I got a note from one of her teachers last week telling me she called another girl a slut."

Angelina blinked and a swath of tears rolled down her cheeks. George reached behind the counter for a tissue and handed it to her.

"I know what you're thinking Angie...it's not your fault."

"Then tell me George, who's fault is it?" She sniffed "I'm the one who used that word, I used it A LOT, I should have known they might be listening."

"We both made mistakes that hurt them." He sighed "Now we just have to figure out how to fix them, that's all."

"George, you remember right? Who it was I used that word on?"Angelina gave him a meaningful look "Think about it, because I think she is using _our words_ on Lee."

"You think she's calling Lee a slut?" George couldn't resist smirking and Angelina rolled her eyes, unable to resist a small grin herself.

"Seriously George...It doesn't have to be slut, we certainly gave them enough bad words."

Sadly, that was true.

"Just...be careful this week, okay?" She warned "This first time, it might not be a bad idea to not leave Annie alone with Luna."

George nodded

"Dad!" Freddy came pounding down the stairs "What's with the Mini-Merlin sheets?"

"Problem?" George asked

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes and looked at George like he was insane "Duh. I'm not five anymore."

"I think he would have rather have had Witchy Wiggin's" Lee grinned and gave Freddy a soft punch on the shoulder and a slight playful tussel ensued.

"Hey..." Freddy laughed "Witchy Wiggins is _hot_!"

Witchy Wiggin's was a very popular, very buxom comic book herione.

Lee grinned at George "_I'd _rather have Witchy Wiggin's on my bed too."

"Who wouldn't?" George shrugged "Who is she?"

Angelina grinned "Where have you been?"

"Out buying the wrong kind of sheets?" He smirked

"God Dad." Freddy rolled his eyes and grinned. "Witchy Wiggin's is totally hot, and she looks like she's got watermellons in her front of her robes!"

"Freddy really!" Molly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Annie in tow "What's gotten into you?"

"Gene's Mum" George grinned, thinking not for the first time how alike Freddy and his late Uncle were. "Its genes."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hattie Olmes lived in a stately old house smack in the middle of a sleepy street in the oldest neighborhood of Greenstown, the only neighborhood that was completely wizard populated. When she saw that it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at her door, she blushed with pride at having such famous wizards at her door.

In short...Harry and Ron had no problem getting her to spill on Rolf Scamander and his family.

"That boy." She shook her head, her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something bad "Waste of flesh if you ask me. Why, if Newt knew of the rubbish that came from his boys loins..."

"Mrs. Olmes..." Harry cut her off, as much as he would have loved to hear Rolf Scamander smeared from one end to another, time was getting short. "Can you tell us about his mother?"

"Ophelia." She nodded "She was a lovely woman, just lovely. Rolf looks like her. Blonde and blue eyed. Muggle born she was. Marius, Rolf's father, fell in love with her the first day they met at Hogwarts. They lived on this street you know." She pointed out the window "Just over there, in the little yellow house."

"Do you know why they divorced?" Ron asked

"Divorced!" She harrumphed "That was lie, something Rolf made up. Marius never had the heart to divorce Ophelia, he loved her until the day he died."

Harry and Ron looked at one another "Then why did he leave her?"

"He had no choice I suppose, I imagine it was difficult for him...watching her waste way. After she was taken away, he sent Rolf to her family, and then he went far away. Died about ten years later."

"I don't understand." Ron shook his head "Why was Ophelia taken away?"

"There was another child. A girl named Sophia. She died suddenly, in the night. One of those infant death things." A look of sadness passed the old womans face. "Ophelia couldn't handle it. Lost her mind poor dear."

"And Rolf went to live with her family?"

"Oh yes. I imagine that's what ruined the boy" she shook her head "They were terrible muggles Mr and Mrs Frankin. Hated magic and anyone to do with it from the start. Still, they put up with it, didn't have much choice I suppose...their only child being a witch. But when Sophia died it all came back...they were angry that magic wouldn't bring her back, then they blamed it for Ophelia losing her mind. You can't imagine."

Harry's throat clenched. It so happened he COULD imagine. He could imagine quite well.

"Do you know what happened to him after he went to the Frankin's?"Harry asked

"Only rumors." she nodded "But, truth certainly seems to back them up."

"How do you mean?" Ron asked

"Well, they tried to squash the magic out the boy, and when his Hogwarts letter came, they refused it. "She nodded furiously "Slammed the door right in Albus Dumbledore's face they did."

Harry thought about his own experience with the Dursley's, and how in the end, Hagrid had bust down the door of the shack on the rock and personally delivered his Hogwarts letter. He'd known Dumbledore, Dumbledore wouldn't have just given up...not even after a hundred doors had been slammed in his face.

"Mrs. Olmes, I don't understand. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have just let a couple of muggles stop a wizard from getting an education."

"Of course not." She shook her head indignantly "I don't care what that cow Rita Skeeter writes...Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever there was."

"Then, how did the Frankin's stop him from going to Hogwart's?"

"Well...I can't rightly say. As I say...I only heard rumors. But I heard they beat the boy, broke him down until he was so broken that he told Dumbledore that he didn't want to go." She sighed sadly "After that, after hearing from the boy, Dumbledore didn't have any choice but to obey the boy's wishes now did he?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another. Obviously they had just found the source where the abuse had begun, at least for Rolf Scamander.

"Mrs. Olmes. One more question." Ron said quietly "When did Ophelia die? We haven't been able to find a death certificate on her."

The old woman looked up sharply

"Ophelia's not dead." She looked angry for the first time since their visit began. "That's a lie that ungrateful boy told people after he pulled her out of St. Mungo's. He's got her locked away in some asylum, hidden under a fake name."

"And you know this?" Harry said "You know this, for a fact?"

"Mr. Weasley said it himself didn't he?" She said tiredly "You haven't been able to find a death certificate."

"Have you heard any rumors as to where Ophelia is now Mrs. Olmes?" Harry's eyes were huge.

"Some say Harrisburg." She said "Also heard Attington. But my money's on Harrisburg."

"Why Harrisburg Ma'am?" Ron asked

"Are you sure you're an Auror Mr. Weasley?" She looked at Ron like he was mentally challenged. "The Scamanders family tomb is here in Greenstown..."

"His father was cremated, and the ashes were released to Rolf." Harry said

Mrs. Olmes nodded "And he buried them just a couple years ago."

Ron looked at Harry "In Harrisburg."

Mrs. Olmes nodded.

"They were such a sweet couple, so happy and in love." she sighed sadly "I reckon I should at least be thankful that horrible ungrateful boy put Marius and Ophelia somewhere together."

Harry and Ron looked at one another. This was big. This was really, _really_ big.

* * *

- - -

* * *

- - -

* * *

Chapter Eleven Preview

Luna has another

unwelcome visit from Rolf while

Ron and Harry track Ophelia to Harrisburg.

And

After Three miserable days,

George and Luna attempt to introduce their kids

to each other. But will the kids get along or

will it be hate at first sight?

* * *

- - -

* * *

- - -Special disclaimer notes: To the best of my knowledge, Col. (Harlan) Sanders, the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken, never plotted or attempted to use coleslaw and sporks to take over Canada. This is a pure fabrication created to enhance this story. :P- - - - - - - -

* * *

- - -

* * *

-


	11. About Ophelia

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Again, I apologize. This part is taking much longer than I had planned on, and so, I am once again having to separate chapters, so, everything is getting shoved back a chapter. There is a little angst in this chapter though...and look for more in chapter twelve. Also, there are more revelations about Rolf and Ophelia. For those of you who said you felt sorry for Rolf after last chapter...well...this chapter should rid you of your sympathy. LOL

Chapter thirteen will be covering Luna's hearing and that will put me back on track. I should have known I couldn't possibly cram all of George's kids visit into two chapters, much less one. So...I apologize.

Still flying solo, so, if anyone fancy's co-piloting...let me know. Also, if there is anyone out there from the UK who might be able to answer a couple legal questions for me regarding restraining orders, please message me...otherwise I will be forced to do what I normally do...make something up and call it a wizarding law. LOLOL

-Now, as for this chapter...I must confess that I am NOT the mother of multiple children. I was smart and stopped at one. LOL However, I DO have three brother, so, while I have never had to play referee, I have taken part in plenty of sibling squabbles so, I honestly do know of which I speak in regards to this chapter! Those of you without kids...please don't think too badly of George's reactions in this chapter...even if they do drive him up the wall at times....it doesn't at all mean he doesn't love his kids...

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews! It's making my heart do a lovely pitter patter to see this story get a bit of recognition at last! You guys are the greatest readers ever!

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Eleven

About Ophelia

* * *

-

* * *

George rolled over and smashed a pillow over his head, thankful for the slightly diminished hearing that resulted when he wore his prosthetic ear. Over the past ten years there had been only two things that made him grateful for this weird side effect, Angelina's yelling, and his kids fighting.

"Knock it off you two!" he yelled as he pulled the pillow away and yanked at the shade that covered the window next to the bed. From this vantage point, he could just see the roof of Luna's building and the sight of it now made him sigh deeply. It had been three days since they had spent any significant time together, and he was starting to feel it profoundly.

So far he had only managed to sneak out to see her three times, for only about ten minutes each, and he hadn't seen her at all yesterday as they had been gone all day.

"Dad..." Freddy appeared in his bedroom doorway "Annie won't let me have any cereal."

"Annie!" George yelled "Let your brother eat."

"Daddy! He wants my Fruity Marshmallow Merlin's!" Annie yelled back

"Freddy, eat your own." George sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was already looking to be a long day.

"I can't!"

Annie glared disdainfully as she appeared next to Freddy "Daddy, Freddy ate all his and now he wants mine too."

Freddy gave her a disgusted look "Shut up poo-face."

"You shut up poo-face!"

"Hey!" George stepped between them "What's the rule about my bedroom?"

"No fighting in Daddy's bedroom!" Annie yelled, directing her words in Freddy's face "Stupid."

"You better shut up or I'm gonna pound you!" Freddy yelled back, showing his fist.

"Daddy!" Annie screamed and did a running jump into George's arms and nearly choking him. "Freddy's being mean!"

"He is, is he?" George raised an eyebrow "Seems to me the mean is mutual, and Freddy, no hitting girls...ever."

"Yeah!" Annie stuck out her tongue.

"Your big mouth smells like barf." Freddy said from the floor "Just shut it already."

"Wedge."

"Sorry." Freddy shuffled his feet

George rubbed the top of his head "Go eat."

"Eat what?" Freddy inquired

George gave Annie a "strict-fatherly'" look "Whats the other rule?"

Annie rolled her eyes. She knew this rule, it was one she didn't like very much.

"Annie?"

"When we see someone going without, we always share."

George smiled and kissed her cheek "Right."

She sighed deeply, as if she were the most put upon little girl in the world and then spoke in what had come to be known as the "sprout" tone. "I suppose he can have it."

"Thank you. I'll go to store and buy more later. " George kissed her again then set her on the floor. "Now, get out so I can get dressed."

He shooed them out and closed the door behind them, thankful that another battle had been settled and peace and quiet had once again been restored. But he knew it wouldn't last long. Over the past three days, they had barely gotten along for more than thirty minutes at a time.

They had fought all through the family dinner at the burrow the first night, all the next day forcing Molly to abandon her dream of wonderful Grandma time in favor of refereeing and all yesterday while they visited a nature reserve with Harry, Ginny and James,. The only time they hadn't argued had been at the muggle carnival two nights before.

But then, the carnival had brought back so many wonderful memories that George had found his mind drifting to Luna a lot of the time...so it was highly possible that he had simply blocked it out.

George sat on his bed and looked over at the roof of her building again, a small grin on his face. If he was sitting here mooning over her roof, it could only mean one thing...

...he had it _bad_.

"DADDY!" Annie shrieked from the other room "Freddy said a swear!"

George looked over at his pillows, not quite sure if he was contemplating simply covering his ears again, or smothering himself and getting it over with quickly. Over the last three days he had grown a whole new appreciation for his ex wife. He'd realized with a horrible jolt of guilt just how often Angelina had been left behind to handle things at home. He had always been the one to escape, leaving her behind, all alone, with the responsibility to care for their children resting solely on her shoulders.

"I DID NOT!" Freddy yelled "Shut up or I WILL pound you!"

George gave his pillows a final longing glance before he reluctantly stood and went to his dresser for clothes.

One thing was for certain. Now that he knew how it felt to go it alone with the kids...as soon as Angelina and Lee returned from their honeymoon...

"DAD!!" Annie screamed in deadly terror "Freddy hit me!"

"I DID NOT YOU LITTLE BOOGERSNOT!" Freddy screamed "DAD! SHE'S LYING!"

...he was going to fall down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"It can't be that bad." Luna was laughing at him. Actually laughing at him. "They're two small children."

"I'm telling you Luna." he pouted "You only have one, you can't possibly imagine. And... Daisy is exceptionally well behaved."

Luna smiled, for the most part, Daisy was well behaved, but George had yet to see Daisy throw a temper tantrum. "I'm telling you George, one of these days you're going to see Daisy have a tantrum and this whole illusion you have about her is going to be shattered."

"Doubt it." George smirked. He'd yet to see Daisy so much as raise her voice. Still, he couldn't deny that he loved how feisty his kids were, as much as the fighting had been getting on his nerves. Their spirit reminded him so much of how he and Fred were as kids, and Angelina as well. Sometimes, when they said or did something in just the right way, it brought back memories that were so beautiful and precious it nearly brought him to his knees.

"So, tell me, what excuse did you use this time?" Luna said, breaking into his reverie.

"We ran out of milk." George grinned and nodded to a bag on the floor by the counter

"Didn't you use that twice day before yesterday?" Luna grinned

"And cereal." he grinned, glad he had a legitimate excuse to give her.

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"They're kids." He shrugged "They've been practically living on cereal."

Luna rolled her eyes "For heaven sakes George, tell me you've been giving them real food."

"Well, Mum has." He grinned sheepishly "I'm not that much of a cook. We've done a lot of take out to be honest."

"Oh!" Luna's head shot up from the old horribly ancient printing press she was attempting to repair. "Remember what I told you about Goblin food."

"Right" George nodded with a small grin "No cooked Goblins."

"Watch out for that new place next to Flourish and Blotts too." She wagged a finger at him "I heard the mushrooms are really sliced gnome heads."

"No gnome heads. Got ya." He pulled her close, pulled the tools out of her hands and kissed her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Luna stood on her tip toes and kissed him back. "I'm nervous about tonight."

"Why?"

"Why?" She gave him an incredulous look "I'm fairly sure they will hate me, that's why."

"No they won't." He shook his head "They'll adore you, just like I do." He kissed her again, longer this time. Then, with a heavy sigh he pulled away. "I better go. I'm still sifting through those damned boxes."

"I'm free tomorrow. If you aren't through them, I'll help you...if you think it will be okay."

" Of course it will be okay." He grinned"If you help me through those boxes I will be your slave for all eternity."

"Oh!" Luna grinned as she went back to her printing press "A slave? How can I resist that?"

George blushed as a thousand images, all of them naughty, flashed through his head and the most lecherous grin came to his face.

"George Weasley!" Luna gave him a light shove "Shame on you!"

"Er....right. That was so wrong..." He grinned like a lunatic and winked as he turned around and headed for the door. "I'm not going apologize though."

Luna rolled her eyes as he left and went back to her broken down machine. She'd been struggling with it all morning, the machine was old, nearly as old as the one her father had owned and she knew she was going to have to replace it soon. But business was really good, the new design for the cover art had premiered the previous issue and already it seemed a hit. She had gotten stacks and stacks of complimentary mail and she and George had sat up into the wee hours reading it and celebrating.

Luna smiled now as she remembered it, wondering if her life could possibly get any better.

It was a beautiful spring day, and as was her practice on such days, Luna had left the office door propped open to allow the sweet spring air to drift into the office. She loved the way the air carried a hint of spring flowers and sometimes she even thought she could pick up just a hint of the fresh clean laundry that women would hang on their clothes lines to dry.

All in all, it was a very lovely smell. Lilac and fresh linens with just a touch of magnolia and honeysuckle.

Times like this were her favorite, and she was so absorbed in her work and in the smells around her that she didn't noticed when someone stepped into the office until the door was jerked roughly away from the hooks that she used to prop it open.

Luna looked up from her work to find Rolf Scamander stalking towards her with fists clenched, his face purple and his eyes thin, angry slits.

She didn't say a word as he approached, her mind had flown to Daisy...alone and sleeping upstairs. She picked her wand up and twisted it behind her back, silently using a spell on the door to the flat upstairs that would seal the lock, preventing him from going upstairs or from Daisy coming down.

"You _fucking _bitch." He said as he skirted around the counter and within reach of where she sat and jerked her wand out of her hand and threw it across the room.

"What are you doing here Rolf?" She said, carefully choosing her words in the hope of not making him more angry.

He grabbed for the table and sent it flying, sending several uncapped bottles of ink, the printer and several tools and loose keys flying against the wall.

"What the bloody _FUCK_ is _Harry Potter_ doing asking questions about me in Greenstown?" He growled through clenched teeth as Luna skittered back, putting as much distance between them as possible. "Are you fucking him now too?"

"Of course not." Luna pulled a heavy chair between them. "Harry is my friend, he's helping me."

"Digging up rubbish on me are you?" He kicked the chair out of the way. "Think your Auror friends are going to help you win against me?" He laughed rudely "Look at you, running about with your wild hair and freaky clothes. You look like a fucking lunatic. No one is going to give Daisy to dirty little cunt like you, you know that right?"

Luna was backed against the wall and he stood over her, yelling in her face.

"I'm her mother!"

"For now." He sneered cruelly "Once I have custody, Gia will be Daisy's mother, and _my daughter_ will forget all about you."

"Daisy won't forget me." Luna shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "She knows I'm her mother, she knows I love her more than anything in the world."

He put his hands on the wall just over Luna's head, his face inches from hers.

"When I tell her how you abandoned her to go off with that freak, how you only cared about yourself and ran off and left her behind... By the time I'm done with her, she's going to be begging to forget you." He lowered his voice to a cold, cruel growl "Call your friends off, and I might be convinced let her remember you with some dignity...if you beg enough."

There was a loud crash and the sound of splintering wood, Luna looked under his arm to see a booted foot crash through the bottom of the door. Rolf looked over, an anxious look coming into his eyes as he turned back and gave Luna a final glare.

"I'm warning you, If you don't call Potter off...someone's going to end up getting hurt."

He pushed away from the wall as the door went flying off it's hinges and George appeared in the doorway.

"Luna...are you okay?" he said as he hastily crossed the space between them.

"I'm fine." She said, her shaking voice and tears giving lie to her words. George stopped, only a couple feet between him and Scamander.

"If you hurt her...so help me..." George growled through clenched teeth, the vein in his temple throbbing so much it looked like it might explode. Rolf stepped closer until they were standing nearly toe to toe.

"Don't worry freak." Rolf said as he turned and began to walk backwards toward the door. "I wouldn't touch that fucking whore with your scaly dick."

He smirked, seemingly amused with himself. Then he looked at Luna. "Don't forget what I said bitch."

"Just give me one reason bastard." George pulled his wand out of his pocket but Rolf turned around and without another word he was gone. George watched the door until he was sure Scamander was clear, then, he turned to Luna.

She had slid to the floor and was now hunched down, her arms around her legs with her face buried against her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Luna..." George said gently as he knelt down in front of her, afraid to touch her because he didn't want to scare her more.

"He's going to take Daisy." She whimpered "He's going to take her and I'll never see her again."

"No." George sat down cross legged in front of her "That's not going to happen."

Luna only began to rock more furiously and she shook her head "He's going to tell her lies, he's going to turn her against me, so she'll want to forget me. She's going to hate me."

He reached a nervous hand out and brushed it over the back of her head. "Daisy could never hate you."

Luna stopped rocking and looked up at him, her face was red and tear stained.

"I'm so scared." she whispered "I'm so scared George."

He opened his arms and Luna fell against him, he pulled his arms tight around her, pulling her into his lap. He gently rocked her while she told him bit by bit what had happened and she sobbed against his shoulder.

"Harry won't give up, you know that." George said when she finished "I don't think he would even if you asked him to."

"I wouldn't ask him to." Luna was still trembling, but her face was firm and determined. "I've decided...even if Rolf does still scare me, I won't let him bully me anymore."

George brushed his finger over her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss. "You are an incredibly brave woman Luna."

"It's because I'm not alone." Luna smiled, a smiled that reached her eyes and made her entire face light up.

"Well...I guess compared with the damage he could have done, this isn't too bad." She said matter-of-factly as she looked over his shoulder at the mess. The wall had been badly splattered with ink, the printing press now lay in pieces, its keys scattered around the room. "I needed a new printing press anyway."

George gave her a gentle shove off his lap and got to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"Oh...well, I guess I need a new door too." A look of fear flashed in her eyes "He'd spelled it again, hadn't he?"

George nodded "Yes, he did."

"I guess I missed it when I was putting the shield over the door to the flat." She sighed and fell against his chest again. "Thank heavens you came back."

"I forgot Freddy's cereal..." George put his arms around her again and grinned down at her "...and he wanted lunch."

"Isn't your mum there today?" Luna asked, concerned now about who was with the kids while George was off playing hero with her.

"Oh, yeah, she's there." He smirked "But, she's too exhausted to fight with them, and...they wanted cereal."

"Your kids..." Luna grinned and gave him a tight squeeze "They sound wonderful."

"Yeah." George smiled "They are."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry and Ron were in terrible moods the next day when they arrived in Harrisburg. George had filled them in on Rolf's visit the day before and now both were half-hoping he would attempt to attack them so they could use excessive force.

"Imagine..." Ron said, his voice in deep disbelief. "That ruddy little bastard thinking he can scare us off?"

"It wasn't us he wanted to scare." Harry said through clenched teeth

"I hope he tries something." Ron shook his head angrily "I hope he does, I'd love a chance to..."

"Calm down Rambo." Harry couldn't resist a grin.

Ron puffed out his chest, now that they had satellite television he was catching up on muggle movie references.

"You think I'm like John Rambo? Really?"

Harry laughed out loud at the beatific look on Ron's face.

"Certainly." Harry smirked "He was half-mad too. All you need now is to lose an eye and we'll have another Mad-eye Moody in the department."

"You're a riot Harry." Ron rolled his eyes

"You have the picture?" Harry asked as they pulled open the front doors of the Horatio A. Marstairs Center for Incurable Mental Illnesses.

"Yeah." Ron reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out a picture "All aged like we asked for."

Harry took the picture and looked at it closely. Thanks to the forensics department, a photo of Ophelia Scamander from thirty years before had been charmed so the thirty year old woman in the photo looked to be about sixty.

"They did good work, didn't they?" Ron remarked as he looked over Harry's shoulder "Never know it was tampered with."

"Muggles certainly won't anyway." Harry said as he pulled out his Interpol id and clipped it to his shirt pocket. "Let's go."

It was obvious from their first glance that the Horatio A. Marstairs Center for Incurable Mental Illness was not a nice place. Inside the doors was an extremely small foyer with three other doors. Two held small windows and when they tried them, they found them to be locked. Next to the doors were black boxes that looked to be used for keycards. The middle door had no window, it too was locked, but next to it was a small buzzer.

As Harry pressed the buzzer, the quiet afternoon was filled with the sound of someone screaming profanity from behind one of the locked doors and Ron jumped, knocking hard into Harry in the process.

"Lovely." Ron's face turned red as he righted himself.

"Hope that wasn't the staff." Harry said blandly as the door opened and a man poked his head out.

"No visiting till noon, can't you read?" He nodded to a sign that Ron and Harry had missed.

-_-_-_-

_Horatio A. Marstairs Center for Incurable Mental Illness_

_Visiting Hours_

_Monday – Friday 12:00 P.M. to 5 P.M._

_Saturday- Sunday 10:00 am to 6:00 P.M._

_Family Only_

_No Outside Food Allowed_

_Gifts must be approved by staff before being_

_brought on the ward._

-_-_-_-

"Er...yeah." Harry put his arm in the door as the man tried to close it. "Were not visitors, were investigators." He flashed his identification.

"Interpol?" The man said blankly "Wot's that?"

"International Police." Harry gave Ron a look. This one wasn't going to win any awards for brilliance.

"Wot's the international police want here? Alls we got are loony's."

"Could we speak with an administrator?" It would do Harry no good to argue with this person. Better to save time and go right to the top.

"Yeah..." He scratched his nearly bald head "You gotta wait here though."

Harry and Ron barely held it in until he was gone.

"Bloody hell..."Ron grinned and shook his head "He makes Stan Shunpike look like a potions prodigy."

"Thought for a minute there Dudley had chucked his job and came to work here." Harry smirked "Even kinda looked like him."

These days, Dudley Dursley was head of security at Grunnings, the drill factory his father was now the president of. He and Harry kept in touch sporadically, though Harry hadn't spoken a word to his uncle since checking in on them the summer after the war. He did speak to his aunt... now and then, when he happened to be at Dudley's and she happened to show up.

"Hello" A squat, middle aged woman with short, curly, steel grey hair opened the door. "I'm Dr. Finola Hastings, the hospital administrator. And you are..."

"Chief Investigator Harry Potter." He offered his hand, then stepped aside to allow Ron to do the same.

"Chief Investigator Ronald Weasley." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Yes..." She looked at their identification carefully, as if she were sure it was fake. "Warren said you gentlemen are from Interpol. I must say, this is a first." She turned and beckoned them to follow her.

They followed her down a series of long, sterile, white hallways with closed, apparently locked doors on every side until they came to another door. She slid a keycard through a slot and the door opened into an office where a young woman sat at a desk.

"Dr. Hastings, you have several messages..." she began.

Dr. Hastings smiled at the girl "I'll take my messages later Melissa. And hold my calls please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Hastings opened another door, this one to a small but lavishly decorated office in hues of pink and mauve. Harry and Ron glanced at one another trying desperately not to laugh. This Dr. Hastings was reminding them far too much of Dolores Umbridge. The only thing missing were the Technicolor kitten plates.

"Now, to what do we owe this pleasure Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?"

"Were looking for someone." Harry sat forward and handed her the picture of Ophelia Scamander "A woman."

"And why are you looking for her?" She gave them a hard look while she leaned forward and took the picture.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, that's classified."

"So..." She looked up, a small smile on her face. "You could tell me but then you'd have to kill me?"

Ron and Harry pretended to laugh at the extremely old, very lame joke while Dr. Hastings looked down at the photograph.

"Oh yes, I know this woman. She's a resident here, in the geriatric ward."

"Geriatric?" Ron asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Oh yes" She tsk'ed a couple times "Suffers from Alzheimer's poor thing."

"Does she have many visitors?" Harry asked

"Not a one poor dear." She shook her head "She has a son and a daughter, but the daughter died many years ago and the son lives quite far away, she's an indigent, the state pays her bills."

"You know about her daughter then?" Ron gave Harry a look.

"Oh yes, It got to be quite troublesome. She kept having nightmares, so we had to speak to her son about it. Drowning he said, tragic thing. And as her illness gets worse she forgets her own name much of the time, calls herself by her daughters name half the time and screams her own in her sleep."

"Her daughters name?" Ron looked at Harry and was met with the same curiosity.

"Yes, yes...screams day and night. '_Ophelia' _this _Ophelia' _that._'Sophia' _this _Sophia' _that. We've had to sedate her much of the time recently."

Harry looked at the woman, a horrible feeling in his gut. "Could you tell us her name?" He nodded to the picture "Just to verify that were talking about the same person."

"Why her names Sophia, Sophia Frankin."

Harry sank back in his chair and looked at Ron, a sick feeling building in his gut.

"Before we go." He said "We'd like to see her."

Dr. Hastings nodded and stood, then she lead them from the room.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ophelia Scamander sat in a worn, dirty chintz chair next to a barred window. Her greenish skin sagged over a too thin frame while she drooled and mumbled. Around her walked the living dead. People like zombies, some nearly naked, others screaming as if the hounds of hell were after then while still others cowered in corners weeping.

"That's her?" Harry asked "Op...Sophia Frankin?"

"Yes." Dr. Hastings shook her head "She's been refusing meals again, and we have no orders to force them on her."

"Can't you get orders?" Ron asked as disgusted by what he was seeing as Harry was.

"This is a state funded hospital Mr. Weasley." She pulled herself up, resembling Umbridge more and more by the minute "We can't go to court over every old woman who refuses meals."

"We've seen enough." Harry turned away from the window "Thank you."

He stalked out of the hospital, Ron on his heels. "How much do you want to bet there are a few orphanages around just like this?" He said angrily as soon as they were back out in the bright sunshine "And how much do you want to bet, Scamander already has one picked out just in case Daisy is more than he can handle?"

"You don't honestly think..." Ron's mouth hung open "Son of a bitch...he would."

"Damned right he would."

"We have enough on him now." Ron said, unsure whether he was trying to reassure Harry or himself at this point "Between what we've found and Angelina and Luna...Hermione has enough to keep him from getting custody."

"I think so." Harry nodded "But as soon as the hearing is over, were coming back here. We need to get Mrs. Scamander back to St. Mungos where she belongs and this place needs to be shut down."

"Right." Ron nodded, scribbling a note in his notepad. "That woman was horrible...like Umbridge's twin sister or something."

Harry nodded bitterly "Makes me wonder...what her black quill is."

"Quill?" Ron looked confused

"What is she using to keep these people...to keep Ophelia Scamander in line?"

Ron shook his head, looking as if he might be sick any minute. "I don't think I want to know."

"Let's go." Harry motioned into the high grass along side the road and once they were assured there was no traffic, they apparated back to London.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Twelve Preview

FINALLY! (LOL)

George and Luna

bring the kids together for the

first time....

but will their first blending experiment rate an

Outstanding or will it rate

all the way down

to Troll?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	12. The Blending Experiment

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter 12

The Blending Experiment

* * *

-

* * *

"You know..." Luna said the next day as she and George worked their way through the last pile of boxes "It could have been a lot worse."

"It could have." George agreed, thankful that the awkward first group outing was behind them. "I think it went okay, all things considered."

And things had went well. Freddy and Daisy had seemed to have actually hit it off while he had charmed her with exciting stories of his adventures of living in the wilds of Australia (they lived in the city) and the exciting things he had gotten to do and see with his inside Quidditch contacts (Lee) some of which might even have been true. Annie had been quiet and aloof, but she hadn't been rude, and she hadn't jumped up on the table at Peaky Pete's Pizza and started calling Luna a slut like George had been half afraid she might after his talk with Angelina. Of course, she HAD spilled orange soda on her...but George was fairly sure that had been an accident.

"See..." He said, looking around and sneaking a kiss. All three kids were upstairs coloring together...he was taking risks, but, it was worth it. "You worried for nothing."

"Well, we still have tonight left." She grinned "They could still hate me."

"I thought you were suppose to be an optimist." He grinned

"I am...it's just harder when a person is in a situation where they feel so unsure of themselves."

He smiled at her sympathetically "Can I help?"

"Sorry George." She smiled sadly "Your projecto ruse can't work on every thing."

"You know..." he stepped closer "I was thinking the other night when I was at the carnival with the kids."

"You've been thinking again?" She said in mock terror "Scary."

He tilted his head and pouted. "Is that nice?"

"Sorry." Luna laughed

"Anyway, I was thinking, Daisy hasn't been to the carnival yet."

"You're right." Luna nodded "She hasn't."

"I was thinking...we should do something about that."

"I thought it ended."

"It did, in Ottery St. Catchpole, but it's moving on to Aldridge, starting tomorrow night." He smiled "The kids are leaving tomorrow at lunch time, I thought you and I could have some much needed alone time tomorrow night, then take her on Sunday."

Luna smiled "I think that's a lovely idea." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, but before she could an open box of spell check quills spilled, knocking them all to the floor.

"Urgh!" George groaned "I'm going to kill Fitzy. This week has been miserable thanks to him!"

"I'll get them." Luna knelt by the box, piling the quills back in the box. "We've almost got through it all, only a small pile left."

George laughed "Have you seen the store room?"

"No." Luna admitted "But, can't you use an expansion charm on it?"

"I have, six of them. But building codes only allow so many in a business district." He sighed "Looks like I'm having a clearance sale tomorrow."

"Will you lose much money?"

"No." George half laughed, half huffed "Fitzy give me a huge discount on this stuff since he screwed up, and he's giving me half off my next order, if I ever need to order again that is."

"Summers coming." Luna smiled "The Hogwarts kids will be back and they'll be swarming the place. You'll sell all this stuff like mad."

"Hope so..." George sighed "...cause if I don't..."

They were interrupted by a loud scream from upstairs.

"NO!" Daisy screamed "Shut up you stupid! That's not true! That's not true!"

They looked at one another and ran for the stairs. When they reached the apartment they found Annie, her face red and angry, Freddy yelling at Annie to apologize, and Daisy, hunched down in a corner, her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth and crying furiously.

"What happened?" George looked from one to the other while Luna rushed to Daisy.

"Daisy?" She picked her up and Daisy wrapped her arms tightly around Luna's neck.

"Freddy, Annie?"

"It's her fault!" Annie yelled, pointing at Daisy.

"Was not." Freddy glared at his sister "You started it."

"Daisy...shhhhh." Luna said softly as she rocked Daisy back and forth.

"I did not! She did!" Annie accused angrily

"I don't want to hear about fault." George said plainly "I want to hear what happened."

"Daisy was using the yellow crayon first." Freddy said "Annie said she wanted it and Daisy said she could have it when she was done, but Annie took it from her."

"Annie!" George began, but Freddy wasn't finished

"Daisy started using a different one, then Annie said she wanted that one instead and took it away too, and I told Annie I was going to tell if she didn't stop it, but Daisy said not to tell, because it was bad to tell on people. But Annie kept doing it and she started saying mean things to Daisy and me, calling us bad names."

"What kind of names?" George asked

Freddy looked at Annie.

"Freddy?"

He looked at George nervously "Like the names she calls Lee when were at home."

"I do not you stupid poopy liar!" Annie screamed "You better shut up, right now!"

"Annie, that's enough." George looked back at Freddy "Then what happened?"

"Daisy got mad too then, cause she told Annie to stop calling names, cause she didn't like it and said she was going to tell her mum...but then Annie started saying bad things..." He looked at Luna nervously "about Luna. Thats when Daisy yelled at her and went in the corner and started crying."

"Annie..." George looked at Annie "Go wait in your room."

"No!" she yelled

"Annie...don't...."

"You can't make me! You can't! You're stupid, just like them, a stupid bastard, just like Freddy!" She screamed

"Annie!" George yelled "Go! NOW!"

Annie stomped away, then stopped by the door "I hate you! I wish I'd gone with mummy and never come here! You like those stupid bitches more than you like me!" She opened the door and slammed it hard behind her.

George brushed his fingers through his hair, feeling like his insides were about to explode. He turned around and looked at Luna and Daisy apologetically.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

Luna nodded as she rubbed Daisy's back. "I better get her home."

He nodded "I'll walk you down."

"I'll be right back Wedge." He stopped and rubbed Freddy's head.

"'K dad." He said sadly

"Thanks." He smiled a little, proud of how well his son had handled things. He patted him on the back,then followed Luna down the stairs.

"I guess this skuppers our plans for the park tonight." George gave Luna a small, apologetic grin.

"I think it best if Daisy and I keep our distance for awhile." She said sadly "Besides, I think you are going to be busy tonight."

"I'm so sorry." He rubbed a hand over Daisy's back "Angelina warned me something like this might happened, but I don't think even she thought Annie would lash out at Daisy."

"She's hurting." Luna said simply "I think it's easy to forget in all our own pain that the ones who have been hurt the most in all this are them."

George nodded sadly "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah." Luna smiled faintly "We Lovegood women are tough, may get a little bunged up, but we always bounce back in the end. Don't we Daise?"

"Yeah." Daisy mumbled sleepily against Luna's shoulder.

He brushed a hand over Luna's cheek "Take care of each other. And lock up tight."

"I will." she said softly as she turned for the door. "Tell Freddy thanks for me."

George picked Daisy's hand off of Luna's shoulder and gave it a little shake. "Bubye Daisy, see you tomorrow."

"Bubye. Tell Freddy bubye for me 'kay? And to be careful when he fights the kangaroo's."

"I will." George let go of her hand and Daisy pulled herself upright, giving them both a look of extreme seriousness.

"You can snog if you want." she said as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I won't watch."

"Excuse me?" A small grin spread across Luna's face.

Daisy lowered her hands and looked at Luna "Freddy said that when grown-ups like each other they like to be in private when they snog, and you and George like to be in private a lot." She looked at George "So you're snogging, right?"

Luna's eyes shot to George who was biting his lips together hard in his struggle not to laugh.

She lifted her eyebrows threateningly "Don't you dare laugh."

He grinned, the roguish one that tended to make her feel as if she had wobbly jelly legs. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So? Are you going to snog?" Daisy asked "Tell me so I know to turn my head."

"Not right now Daise." the corners of Luna's mouth twitched "But if we decide to, you'll be first to know."

* * *

- - -

* * *

George stepped back into the flat, closing and locking the door behind him. Freddy sat quietly on the floor drawing a picture. He stepped to the bedroom, ready to have his talk with Annie over with, but she had fallen asleep. He sighed and closed the door again...it would have to wait until later.

He went to the fridge and got out a couple of soda's, then went and handed one to Freddy before slumping down on the sofa.

"So....Where'd you learn about snogging?" George asked, a small grin quirking the corner of his mouth.

"We have satellite tv at our new house." Freddy said simply as he continued to draw.

"And you felt you needed to share your new found knowledge with Daisy?" He lifted an eyebrow

"She wondered how come you and her mum were always sneaking time alone." he erased a smudge, then blew the eraser leavings away. "So I told her why I thought."

He started to draw again and when George didn't say anything more, he looked up and grinned "Was I right?"

"None of your business." George felt the telltale blush starting on his cheeks.

Freddy giggled at the table and began to straighten his papers.

"Thanks for sticking up for Daisy today wedge." George sat up and slid onto the floor to sit next to Freddy "I appreciate it, Luna does too."

"Daisy's nice, I like her." Freddy sighed

"That why you told her you fight kangaroo's?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Lee says it's all part of impressing the ladies." Freddy nodded knowingly, a small grin on his face. George knew he didn't dare contradict...he'd told more than his fare share of tall tales in his days to impress a lady or two.

"Annie's been giving Lee a hard time, hasn't she?"

Freddy looked nervous, like he was afraid he might say too much.

"It's okay. Your mum already told me somethings going on."

"Mum knows?" Freddy looked surprised

George nodded and smiled a little "Take it from me...your mum finds out about EVERYTHING."

Freddy nodded "I wasn't really trying to keep a secret. Lee just asked me not to tell, cause he didn't want mum to be sad. He said he doesn't like to see her sad, and neither do I."

That was something George could definitely identify with. "So tell me, what's going on with your sister?"

"She's mean to him dad, I mean really mean."

"How?"

"Like never listening to him when he tells her to do stuff, like picking her junk up or when it's time to go to bed. And she calls him names, bad names like..."

"It's okay." George nodded

"Like...like the ones mum use to call you when you use to fight all the time." He finished

"Like bastard?" George asked, his daughters voice as she'd called him the same thing echoing in his mind.

Freddy nodded "And the name that starts with F and ends in ...er."

George was starting to feel sick. "And she does this a lot does she?"

"All the time." He started picking up the crayons and laying them on top of the paper end to end. "Whenever mum isn't around to hear."

"What..." George stopped and cleared his throat "What did she say to upset Daisy?"

"She called Daisy's mum a bad name." Freddy looked worried "Twice."

"What names?"

He shuffled from side to side nervously.

"It's okay, you won't get into trouble." George assured him.

"Bitch..." Freddy said hesitantly "And whore."

George didn't say a word. He could only imagine what it had been like for Daisy to hear yet another person calling her mother the vile names she had heard her father toss about for the past few years. He saw Daisy again, in the exact same stance Luna had been in only the day before He saw them like they were superimposed onto one another. Luna and Daisy...hunched down, making themselves as tiny as possible to protect themselves.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" George looked up at Freddy

"What's a homewrecker?"

"A homewrecker?" George asked, wondering why Freddy would ask.

Freddy nodded "That's what Annie said, that Luna was a homewrecking b...well you know. But, she didn't wreck our house."

George thought for a moment before clearing his throat.

"A homewrecker is someone who interferes in someones family and brings it apart. But Luna isn't a homewrecker. Our family was messed up long before Luna came around. Do you understand?" George said, careful not to sound angry.

Freddy nodded "I know. I don't think Annie really remembers very well, what it was like with you and mum fighting all the time. I didn't like it, it made me sad, and it made mum sad too." He looked at George, his eyes sadder than any little boys eyes should ever be. "It made you sad too, didn't it dad?"

George nodded "It did. It made me very sad."

Freddy looked back at his drawing. "That's why I like it better now, even if we have to live so far away. Mum smiles a lot more than she use to. Lee is really nice too and him and mum never fight."

George smiled "I'm glad. I want your mum to be happy, because when your mum's happy, you and Annie are happier too, right?"

Freddy nodded "Your happier now too though right dad?"

"Sure. I miss you and your sister like mad, and I wish I could see you more often. But, things are much better this way than they used to be."

"And you like Luna..." Freddy giggled "The way mum likes Lee."

"You think so do you?" George couldn't stop the grin that popped onto his face at Freddy's teasing. First, it was about Luna...and second, it seemed like such a Fred thing to do.

"Yep." Freddy snickered "You want to snog her Dad!"

George put his arm around Freddy and pulled him into his lap, then bent him over his knee and gave him a monster noogy. "Oi? What's all this snogging talk? Eh?"

"It's true!" Freddy laughed as he pulled himself upright. "Snog snog!"

"Okay, fine. I _like_ her." George looked at Freddy

"I knew you did." Freddy grinned, a small blush coming on his cheeks. "Cause Luna's hot."

"Ex..._excuse_ me young man?" George's eyes were the size of dinner plates "Luna's...what?"

"Jeeze Dad, you blind or something?" Freddy rolled his eyes and grinned "Luna's hot, like Witchy Wiggin's without the watermelons."

George threw his back against the sofa and started to laugh. He could hardly admonish the boy for stating the obvious!

"She's hot is she?" George looked at Freddy again and grinned "Then why don't you marry her if you think she's so hot?" George teased.

"Dad..." Freddy looked at George as if he had the IQ of a simple garden rat. "She's old. Like, really, really old...like you dad."

"Thanks wedge." George rolled his eyes

"See, Daisy looks a lot like Luna though, so, I reckon I'll just wait till Daisy grows up, then I'll marry her." He grinned "Good plan, huh dad?"

George dropped his face into his hand, laughing silently as he wondered what Luna would think if she knew that Daisy now had not just one, but two suitors in line for her hand.

"Good, right." George grinned and pulled a crayon from the box and began to doodle on a piece of paper. "But for one little hitch."

"Hitch?" Freddy said incredulously "What hitch?"

"You already have competition wedge." George doodled a little more, quite liking the results of his efforts "Fair competition too."

"Competition?" Freddy looked crestfallen "From who?"

George dropped the crayon and picked up the paper where he'd doodled the words...

-_-

_Daisy S._

_wubs_

_James P._

_-_-_

-

...and sealed it all in a nice big red heart.

"James?!" Freddy squealed "James Potter?!"

"One and the same, and Daisy's already agreed to marry him too." He patted Freddy on the head "Poor sod, and so young to suffer such tragic heartbreak too."

"Really dad." Freddy rolled his eyes "Like I'd lose to _him_. James is a complete git."

"I don't know." George sing-songed "She seems to really like him."

"Only because she hasn't spent any time around a _real man_ yet."

George was trying desperately not to laugh, but it was hard as he watched Freddy strut around the living room flexing his small skinny arms, speaking in a tortuously deep voice and saying how he was ten times the man James Potter was...when neither was over the age of ten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Annie somehow managed to sleep through the afternoon and late into the night. She woke long enough to eat a sandwich before crawling back into bed and by the time George came in to tuck her back in, she was sound asleep again.

It wasn't until Angelina had arrived (After completely filling Angelina in on all that had happened, including what Freddy had told him about Annie and Lee) that it occurred to George that Annie had been faking sleep the whole time.

"Don't worry George." Angelina had assured him "I'll get to the bottom of it."

"Let me know if you need anything?" He said more earnestly than he ever had in his life. "Honestly Angie, I don't know how you did it alone for so long."

"Wore you out did they?" She laughed and patted his head as he slumped against the counter, his head buried in his arms.

"Between their bickering and Fitzy screwing up, this week has been the most difficult I've had in ages." He said as he propped his cheek in his hand and smiled. "But, the best too."

"You'll get the hang of it. You learn from your mistakes and fix them next time." She shrugged "Simple."

"Well, they will NOT be sharing a room over the summer." he said firmly. "Even if it means my kipping on the sofa, they will have their own quarters."

"Yes." She smiled "Much easier to send them to their separate corners that way. But, I don't understand, why don't you buy a house? Didn't you say you bought all that property over on Vector street?"

"I did..." He hedged "I'm just not ready."

"Ohhhh." Angelina said as a knowing look came into her eyes "You're waiting until you can buy a house with Luna...right?"

"Merlin's arse." George pulled his hand away and allowed his face to flop back down on his arm again. "You're not about to start haranguing me about telling Luna I want to co-habitate now are you?"

Angelina laughed and looked towards the stairs as the thundering sound of feet reached them "Not if you don't make me." she whispered as Annie ran forward and jumped on her.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

"Hello Precious Monkey!" Angelina gave her a kiss "I missed you!"

"Hi mum!" Freddy said from the bottom of the stairs, looking around. "Where's Lee?"

"I missed you too." She said with a small laugh. "Get over here wedge." She gave him a huge hug and kiss then explained that Lee had already returned to Brisbane because he had a game to call that afternoon.

"Awww!" Freddy exclaimed "I could have went!"

Angelina rolled her eyes "I don't think so. How about spending sometime with your mother after not seeing her for a week?"

"There's tomorrow." Angelina gave him the 'look' and Freddy looked back at her sheepishly "Sorry mum."

"Freddy...why don't you go and make a quick sweep of upstairs and make sure you got everything, so nothing is left behind."

Freddy rolled his eyes "Translation, mum wants to say something she doesn't want me to hear. Got ya."

George grinned "The logical question is...is he learning it from Lee, or is Lee learning it from him?"

"We'll get to the bottom of that mystery later." Angelina grinned and sat Annie on the counter. "Annie, I think you have something to say to your father before you leave."

Annie crossed her arms stubbornly and used the sprout voice. "Sorry."

"Annie..." Angelina began.

"No, Angie." George shook his head "Just let her be mad if she wants." He turned her to face him "You can be mad at me, you can say you hate me you can even call me bad names, but I won't allow you to take your anger out on other people when you are in my house. And that doesn't mean that I like Daisy and Luna more than I like you. You and your brother are the most important people in the world to me, more important than anybody."

"Then why won't you live with us anymore?" Annie looked near tears

"Because when we lived together, nobody was happy in our house." He sighed and leaned down to look in her eyes "Did you like it? Hearing mummy and daddy fight and calling each other those bad names your saying now?"

She shook her head.

"Isn't it better now when there's no fighting?"

"You just want us to go away." Annie said tearfully "So you can have your stupid alone time with Luna and take poopy Daisy to the carnival."

George closed his eyes and sagged against the counter. "You were listening yesterday, weren't you?"

Annie nodded "I heard you, you said you were miserable this week."

"Oh Monkey." George picked her up and gave her a big squeeze "That's not because of you. No, I was so happy to have you and Freddy here I could barely stand it."

"But you said..."

"I was sad because of other things that happened, remember, all these boxes I had to mess with instead of being able to spend time with you?"

Annie nodded "Well, there was that, and something else that happened...something bad, to a friend of mine that made me sad."

"But... what about what else you said?" She still wore her pout, but the sprout voice was gone.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to take Daisy to the carnival because she hasn't been to the carnival yet, and you guys got to go, and her mum and I went...how would you feel if you were the only one who didn't get to go somewhere fun that everyone else had been to?"

Annie knew without thinking...she wouldn't like it, she wouldn't like it in the least.

"And all adults need alone time." He said simply "Do you understand now?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." She said softly as she put her arms around him and gave him a giant hug.

"You will be writing a letter to Daisy and Luna to apologize as well." Angelina said.

"Do I have to?" She said in her sprouts voice. Obviously, it was going to take some time to win her over where Daisy and Luna were concerned.

"Yes, you do." Angelina said "Now, run up and tell your brother it's time to go."

Annie gave George a kiss on the cheek, then scooted off his lap "Translation...mummy wants to say something she doesn't want me to hear." Annie sing-songed as she trotted up the stairs. Angelina fixed George with a look.

"Don't you dare laugh."

"Are you kidding?" He said, his face very serious "After the week I've had...I'd be the last to laugh."

"George, did something happen with Luna again?" Angelina looked concerned "With her ex?"

"That obvious am I?" He went on to tell her what had happened two days before, about how Rolf had threatened to take Daisy and lie to her in order to turn her against Luna.

"That man has got to be the most...vile..._thing_ that ever lived." She said through clenched teeth. "And he actually threatened Harry and Ron?"

"Not in so many words." George nodded "He said_ 'someone was going to get hurt' _if Luna didn't tell them to back off."

"She hasn't I hope!"

He grinned with pride "Hell no. She's coming back Angie, little by little the person she use to be is coming back. It's like her spirit is coming back to life."

Angelina smiled and put her hand on his. "Hers isn't the only spirit thats come back from the dead."

"I think your right." George gave her a half smile "A little at a time..."

_'Every minute I'm with **her.**' _he thought to himself as his kids thundered down the stairs to say their final goodbyes before departing for Brisbane.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview

Luna's custody hearing begins...

and things quickly turn ugly.

* * *

-Preview is tentative...I might do another squishy fluff chapter before going into the hearing.

* * *


	13. Moonlight

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah so, I couldn't resist doing a little humor and fluff before going into the hearing. I hope you enjoy my little Equus cameo in this chapter. I just couldn't resist, even though I know the timing doesn't exactly line up.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Thirteen

Moonlight

* * *

-

* * *

George tugged for what felt like the thousandth time on the restrictive band that seemed determined to cut off all circulation to his head. He deplored dressing in muggle evening clothes, particularly when it meant wearing the godforsaken article of clothing known as a necktie, and there was only one person on heaven and earth that could push him to such drastic measures.

Luna.

George cursed loudly as he tripped over a cobblestone in his unfamiliar black muggle dress shoes. If it had been up to him, he and Luna would have been spending a quiet night cuddled up together on his sofa, snogging or something else equally as conductive to making up for the fact that they had spent most of the past week apart. But that wasn't to be, and he had his little sister and her husband to thank for that fact.

Well, if he wanted to get technical, he had his sister in law Hermione to thank. She was the one who had gotten sick at the last moment, causing her and Ron to back out of going to the theater with Harry and Ginny, leaving them with a spare set of tickets. Ginny had of course immediately thought of Luna. With the hearing coming up in two days, she had thought that Luna might need something to pull her mind off of things and so had stopped by the Quibbler office and invited them (without asking George first, which of course, was the way of little sisters).

As it turned out, going to the muggle theater was something Luna had always wanted to do...another in a long line of things that Rolf had always refused her, so of course, George couldn't say no.

George gave his tie another irritated tug and knocked on the door of the Lovegoods apartment. If he had been looking forward to any part of the evening, it was facing Xenophilius again after the 'safe sex' talk he had been treated to last time. George had thought long and hard about Luna's suggestion that her father might just be wanting George to fight back and he had decided she was probably right.

Well if that was what the old man wanted, he was in for the fight of his life.

"Well!" Xenophilius stood, mouth agape, in the open door. "Look at you boy, you look like a grown-up muggle. Luna didn't say anything about a costume party."

"Thank you sir." George bowed slightly as he stepped in "I'm not often mistaken for a grown-up, so I will take that as a compliment. I assume Luna's still getting dressed?"

"Yes, yes." Xenophilius closed the door, seeming to be slightly shaken by the fact that George had not been phased in the least by his subtle jibe. "You know girls. Have to make a big entrance."

"Of course. But I must say, Luna makes an impact whenever she walks into a room."

Xenophilius was looking at him as if he were from another planet. Something about George Weasley was different tonight, he seemed confident, nearly unflappable.

"Yes, that she does." He nodded absently, turning toward the drink cart "Drink George?"

"Yes sir, thank you." George nearly sat in his usual seat, the one closest the door. But he had spent several minutes mapping out his strategy and he'd realized that sitting so close to the door made it look as if he was trying to be ready to bolt at a seconds notice. Instead, he made a beeline for the sofa under the window that was Luna's favorite. Xenophilius noticed this as well and he handed George his drink with a grim look on his face.

"Thank you sir." George nodded, allowing himself a small smirk while Xenophilius turned away and went to his own chair. He looked at George for a moment, his eyes suddenly turning sad and deadly serious.

"I understand there was another...incident this week." He said softly with a glance at the bedroom door. "And I also understand that I owe you my gratitude once again."

George's head shot up, the small smile disappearing as fast as it had come. "There is no need to thank me sir. I only wish I had been able to get in sooner."

"Bah!" Xenophilius shook his head "You did the best you could boy."

"Yes sir."

"I never liked that boy." He said, his eyes looking over George's head and out the window at the sunset. "From the time Luna brought him home the first time. I sensed something...I don't know...off...about him. But my Luna insisted that he was her dream come true. She told me she was happy, but...I always wondered who she was trying harder to convince, me or herself."

He sighed deeply and looked down at George. "It's funny you know, that its you who's been with Luna through her time of trouble." He smiled and laughed a little. "You probably don't even remember this...but many years ago, when your grandfather Weasley was still alive he and your grandmother held an Easter egg hunt one year, in that big field behind your parents house."

George searched his memory, he did remember something...a field of flowers and searching with Fred for little plastic eggs filled with candy, knuts and sickles.

"I do remember, a little." He smiled

"Then you remember, they invited all the wizard families...oh there were so many children. The Diggory boy was there, and Evanstons rowdy lot...this was long before they moved on to the States. And my Luna of course. She was just a tiny thing, only four...I reckon that would have made you...what... about seven at the time?"

George nodded with a small smile, wishing he could remember Luna that small. He'd bet she looked just like Daisy.

Xenophilius grinned. "I know what you're thinking." He pointed a finger at George "And you're right. Daisy is like her mirror image. I remember, Marianna dressed her in a big fluffy blue dress, with big puffy shoulders and little white lacy gloves, and this enormous blue bow in her hair. I remember, she carried a little yellow basket." He sighed and looked up at George with a grin "Of course you boys were little hellions, the whole lot of you. Marianna and I were watching from the side of the field and from out of nowhere the little Diggory boy came tearing around, accidentally knocked Luna over and spilled her basket all over the ground."

He shook his head, and small smile on his face. "But before I could get to her, this little red-headed boy stopped in front of her. He offered her a hand up,then he picked up all her little eggs for her and took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Then, just before he ran off again, he picked a flower...a white daisy, and put it in her hair, just over her... ear."

"Sweetest thing I ever seen in my life that boy." Xenophilius stopped and pulled out his own handkerchief and blew his nose, then he fixed George with watery eyes. "You guessed yet who that boy was George?"

George couldn't speak. He felt as if a grapefruit had lodged itself, up high in his throat. "It could have been Fred." He said softly "People always mixed us up, specially when we were little."

"No." Xenophilius shook his head "Oh no. It wasn't Fred." He pointed a finger at George. "It was you. I watched you boys grow up, and your brother Fred was a good boy, a hell of a good boy. But you George, you've always been different. A little more sensitive, always cared just a little more about the feelings of others."

He got up and shuffled toward an old bookcase, then he stopped and pulled out a slim pink book. He let it fall open and pulled out a small piece of cardboard.

"I knew how cruel he was, how unhappy my Luna was, already by the time she had her little girl. I've always wondered if some part of her didn't remember that day." Xenophilius pulled the cardboard apart and picked up a dried, pressed daisy and handed it to George. "If maybe deep down she named her daughter Daisy out of the memory of a little boy who was once nice to her."

"Hey George!" Daisy yelled and ran up to him, giving him a squashing hug. "How's Freddy? Is he being careful with the alligators?"

George handed the fragile daisy back to Xenophilius. His throat tight.

"I'm sure he's fine Daise." He ruffled her hair "He said he would try to write to you."

"You look very handsome George." She fiddled with his tie "Like a grown up."

George chuckled, hadn't he already heard that once before?

"Daddy, you better not be showing baby pictures!" Luna stood in the entrance to the family room, her face bright red at seeing Xenophilius with her baby book. George, once again, had found himself incapable of coherent thought.

It was just a simple little black dress, what little of it there was. But once again it had transformed Luna into someone George had never seen before. It was daringly short, falling to barely mid thigh, and low cut with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back, finished off with extremely high stiletto heels and black stalkings. She wore her hair up, sleek and straight in a neat bun, with silver and crystal earrings and a matching choker. Unlike the last time they went out, she had gone glamorous and dramatic with the make-up. Her eyes were smoldering, smoking grey, her cheeks blushing just enough to make a man wonder what she was thinking about, and she wore deep crimson lipstick.

George, of course, babbled out the first thing that came to mind as he got to his feet.

"Holy shit."

"Awwwhhhh!" Daisy gasped in shock "Grandpa, George said a swear!"

"Shame on him." Xenophilius chuckled and gave George an elbow in the ribs. "Eloquent as always boy."

"Is that an approving _'Holy shit'_ or a 'Y_ou should go try again holy shit'_?" Luna asked with a smirk, her eyes teasing.

"Approving." he breathed, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Definitely approving."

Luna was 'definitely approving' of George as well. He wore a simple black, well tailored suit, white shirt and red tie, and he filled it out well...extremely well.

"Mummy's hot...isn't she George?" Daisy giggled, thrilled with being able to use another of Freddy Weasley's terms.

"You've been around Freddy too much young lady." George gave her nose a gentle tweak "But your right, she's...amazing."

They seemed as if they might be locked into one another's eyes forever, then George shook himself and glanced at his watch. "We should get moving, Harry and Ginny will be waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron." He rolled his eyes "Harry's borrowed Kingsley's car for the evening, I shudder in fear at the prospect of his driving."

"Alright." Luna nodded "I just need to pop downstairs for a moment. I'm running the new press for the first time, I just want to make sure it is running fine."

George took the black see through wrap from her and put it around her shoulders.

"Be good Daisy." Luna gave Daisy a soft kiss, careful not to smear her with lipstick. Then she gave her father a kiss as well "And don't wait up."

"Last time you said that...you didn't come home until ten in the morning." Xenophilius opened the inside door that lead to the Quibbler office.

"I'll be home." Luna rolled her eyes "Just don't wait up."

"I'll see you tomorrow Daise." George said "Don't forget, we have a date, so you get lots of sleep."

"I will, I will, I will!" She said, jumping around in a small excited circle. "Were going to a carnival right? And you're going to win me a silver bunny, like the pink and blue one you already won for me?"

"If that's what you want." He laughed

"What about me?" Luna stopped in the process of closing the door. "Don't you want me to win you anything?"

"Yes." Daisy looked deadly serious "But you only won me one thing, George can win two, so I thought I would have better luck asking him."

Luna rolled her eyes and bent down to give Daisy another kiss. "Be good for Grandpa, and no sweets before bed."

And she closed the door before Daisy had a chance to protest. Still, she heard her through the door.

"Awww...That sucks!"

George laughed as Luna tapped out the code for the lock at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not sure who's had the worst influence on her." he grinned as the door swung open. "James or Freddy."

"Honestly?" Luna smiled a little as she set her bag on her desk "I'm a little relieved to see her acting more like a normal child. She always had to be so reserved and 'perfect' before. It's nice to see her being a little more silly and rambunctious."

"Careful what you wish for." George said as he thought of Annie.

"_Lumos" _Luna said as she picked up a brand new copy of the Quibbler from the stack that was steadily piling up at the end of the printing press and began to thumb through it. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Us seeing each other?"

George looked up from where he had been fiddling with his tie. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"George, your kids hate me." she sighed and dropped the magazine back on the stack. _"Nox" _Her wand went out, leaving them in near darkness.

"They don't hate you." George stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Annie is just confused, it's been hard on her, trying to make sense of all this and having two new people in her life can't be easy. Things will be better this summer, when they actually have some time to get to know you and Daisy." He stopped and grinned, sliding his arms around her waist. "Besides, Freddy likes you, he thinks your hot."

Luna dimpled up at him. "He does not."

"Does so." George grinned before leaning down to nibble her neck "He's his fathers son after all, and I must say, the kids got great taste."

Luna didn't have a chance to answer, George had covered her mouth with his and had immediately begun to kiss her senseless. A long while later, Luna shoved against his shoulders.

"George...were going to be late." She whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

"Do we have to go to the theater?" He mock whined "I can think of a million other things I would much rather do."

Luna blushed and giggled as he began to whisper a few choice suggestions against her neck as he nibbled her ear. "George as much as I would love to do many of those things...Ginny and Harry are waiting."

"So..." He ran his fingers tantalizingly up her spine as he kissed her shoulder. "Let them wait."

Luna felt a tremendous wave of temptation wash over her and she nearly gave in...until she caught a glimpse of the small clock she kept on her desk. They were now running very, very late. She summoned all her strength and pushed against his shoulders.

"George, we have to go." she giggled "Now."

"Alright." He pulled back, pulling her wrap back in place as he backed off. "Alright, but you _so owe_ me for this." He gave her a flash of his infamous roguish grin, the one that always turned her spine to butter and Luna nearly changed her mind.

But then, she had always wanted to see the muggle theater.

It was just...at that moment, there were about a million other things she would have rather have been doing.

* * *

- - -

* * *

It was only a bit of unfortunate circumstance that Luna had never turned the lights on in the office, preferring to save time by checking the magazine in the light from her wand and it was also unfortunate that it had been dark out by the time they had left the office and they had raced through the leaky cauldron so fast, it wasn't as if anyone else had had a chance to warn him.

Afterwards, George realized that all the teasing he had received was totally his own fault. Considering what he and Luna had been doing...he should have known to check himself in the mirror before meeting Harry and Ginny. But no...they had been running late and so he hadn't given a thought to what might have happened to Luna's lipstick during their all too brief time spent snogging in the Quibbler office.

"George." Harry grinned as they stood in the bright light of a street lamp outside the theater. "That really is a lovely shade on you."

"What?" George said dumbly, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Is that cherry...or more crimson?" Harry snickered

Luna looked closer at George, her eyes went wide and she started pointing at her lips.

"What the hell are you on about?" George looked at Harry like he had lost his mind.

"Stop it Harry." Ginny gave him a light slap on the arm. "I think you might like to use a mirror George." Ginny reached into her bag, pulling out a small compact and handing it to George.

"I...I really think that's more Luna's color George." Harry grinned "Really. Nice of her to share though."

George flipped the compact open and blanched, snatching the handkerchief from his pocket and swiping his mouth furiously.

"Bloody hell!" His face turned as red as his lips...or rather, Luna's deep crimson lipstick.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Well...that was certainly...interesting." Harry said as held out Ginny's chair a couple of hours later when they went for a late dinner.

"Ginny." George turned to his sister "Tell the truth. Did you know that play had naked people in it when you chose it?"

"Of course not." Ginny's cheeks pinked slightly "If you must know...Hermione picked it out. She read the book when she was at muggle university and thought the play would be interesting."

"I thought it was fascinating." Luna nodded. "Such an intense look at madness. I can't imagine, to lose ones mind so completely and react so violently."

Harry grinned "She liked looking at Daniel Radcliffe's penis."

"Yep." George nodded "She did."

"I did not!" Luna blushed furiously "I think he was a fine actor, I admit, he was nicely built... I mean...who wouldn't appreciate a well built, manly body."

"Not to mention a well built penis." Harry grinned.

"Right." George agreed.

"I was not looking at his penis!" Luna said with a horrible blush staining her cheeks. "I didn't look, not even once."

"I certainly did." Ginny grinned "To borrow a phrase from my nephew...Daniel Radcliffe is hot."

"Lovely." Harry rolled his eyes "And what does that make me? Cold, congealed day old porridge?"

"Daniel Radcliffe reminds me of someone." Luna tapped her chin "I just can't remember who."

"Someone from school?" Ginny suggested

"No...someone more familiar." she shook her head "You know, now I think on it, he reminded me a bit of you Harry."

"Me?" Harry nearly spit out a mouthful of water. "He reminded you of me? Please, I am so much better looking than he is."

"Well, you might look something alike. If he put clothes on and wore glasses." She grinned a little and picked up her menu.

"Hear that Harry?" Ginny grinned "Luna thinks your hot."

"You do?" George looked at Luna, his eyes teasing. "You think that skinny geek is hot?"

"Really George." Luna rolled her eyes and grinned "What does hot mean anyway?"

"Well...it means..." He smirked "Hot. Hot means hot."

Harry grinned "Jealous much?"

"As if I would be jealous of you." George chortled.

The waitress, a young woman in a skintight, short black pleather dress arrived with their drinks and stayed to take their orders. She stood quite close to George, and fingered her notepad while she licked her lips excessively.

"And for you sir?" It seemed to Luna as if she was bending down a little bit more than she needed to be as she picked up their menu's and she brushed a breast over his arm (accidentally of course) as she turned away.

"Such a blatant bimbo!" Ginny exclaimed as she watched the woman saunter back toward the kitchen, turning to George. "She did everything but drop down and give you a lap dance."

"As if I would be interested in someone like that." George said as he picked Luna's hand up from the table.

"Excuse me." Luna smiled and rose from the table "I need the little girls room."

She turned away hastily and rushed off.

"What..." George watched her go. "I didn't..."

"It's not you I don't think." Ginny patted his hand and tossed her napkin on the table. "I'll be right back."

Ginny found Luna crying in one of the two stalls.

"Luna?" She heard a faint click and she pushed the door open. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she lied. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Ginny smiled and took Luna's hand. "But if this is about George, I assure you, he had no interest..."

"No." Luna shook her head "It's not George. It's..."

"Something _he_ did?"

Luna looked up at Ginny and nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out on a soft sigh.

"We'd only been married six months when I found out I was pregnant with Daisy. Rolf insisted on going out to celebrate, so we did. We had this big fancy dinner and Rolf pulled out all the stops you know? I was so naive then, I didn't even realize at first that the waitress was hitting on him. I mean, what kind of tramp would hit on a man right in front of his wife? I finally caught on, just as we were having dessert. Rolf told me I was being silly, that even if she had been, he would never be interested in looking at another woman...not when I was carrying our child. But I saw them together, a few days later. He said he'd just bumped into her, that it was a coincidence. Of course I know now... that wasn't true."

Ginny reached out her hand and rubbed Luna's back. "George isn't Rolf Luna, he would never do that to you. You know that, right?"

"I do." She nodded "Of course I do. But for a moment there...it...it just all came back, and I forgot for a just a second that he wasn't like Rolf and I got scared." she shook her head "You must think I'm crazy."

"Of course not." Ginny smiled "I think what happened was a normal reaction when you've been badly hurt. It's just going to take you some time I think. Time to get use to the idea that you've found someone at last who will treat you the way you deserve, the way you should have been treated all along."

"Ginny..." Luna looked up and smiled "Do you have any idea, just how amazing your brother is?"

"No, probably not." She grinned. "But then, I don't think I am suppose to see him as amazing. I mean, this is the same person who would only share his Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans with me so he could give me the ones that he was sure were the booger flavored ones."

Luna laughed "That's just so...wrong."

"Well, More like, that's just so Fred and George." Ginny grinned "Come on, Mr. Amazing is out there worrying that he did something wrong. Best we put his mind at ease."

Luna nodded and allowed Ginny to lead her from the bathroom.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George and Luna walked hand in hand down the deserted cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. It was incredibly late, yet they meandered slowly, neither quite ready for the evening to end. It had been an amazing night, one among many that Luna would always cherish in her memories.

"Gosh." Luna said breathlessly as she looked at the full, perfect moon. "It is just so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." George grinned a little, his eyes on Luna.

Luna peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "George Weasley." She grinned "that is the oldest line in the book." She looked at him sheepishly "But, I'll take it."

They had come to the outer window of the Quibbler office and Luna stopped suddenly, dropped her shoes on the ground and reached back for the pins holding her hair in place. She pulled them out, and her hair spilled down her back, falling in sleek silvery blonde cascades down her back. She lifted her arms in the air and spun around in a circle, her hair swinging out around her and flying in her face.

"This night has been so wonderful!" She said as she twirled "I don't want it to end ever!"

George leaned against the cold brick of the building watching, completely dazzled by the sight of the woman he loved dancing in the light of the full moon. She seemed so happy, so at peace, even though he knew inside her heart she bore the scars of incredible pain and suffering.

"You amaze me." His voice was nearly a whisper. Luna stopped twirling and he stepped closer to her. "You make me feel so ashamed of myself. When I think about how close I came last winter to ending it all...you were hurt so much more than I, you had it so much worse...and yet you never gave up, not even close. You're so much braver than I."

"It wasn't that I never thought of giving up." Luna said softly as he took her hands in his. "There were times when I was just as weak as you were that night. I might have considered it had I not known that I would have been leaving Daisy to a monster."

"Someday..." He looked deeply into her eyes "someday, when you aren't so afraid, I am going to say that word to you. And when I do, you'll know...you'll know that it is coming from the deepest, truest part of my heart and that it is for you alone." He let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You are everything to me Luna...you are my present and you are my future."

"Someday." Luna nodded and smiled "I think someday, I want to hear you say it. When the time is right and I am not so afraid. Right now, all I can think about is Daisy, and the hearing next week, and my divorce hearing the week after that. But once all that is over, and I am finally free...I want you to be my future too."

Luna smiled and stepped up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"But for right now...I'm happy just having you for tonight."

George smiled and put his arms around her. "Have I ever mentioned before that you amaze me?"

"You might have." Luna kissed him again. "Once or twice."

"If that's the case...then I haven't told you near enough." George bent and brushed his lips over hers.

"You amaze me...Luna."he murmured against her neck "...you truly amaze me."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Preview

Daisy's custody hearing

begins, and things quickly turn ugly...

but not as ugly as Rolf's reaction.

The full truth

about Rolf Scamander

comes out at last.

* * *

-

* * *


	14. The Fight for Daisy May

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry!! This ended up getting REALLY long...so, I had to do it in two parts. Also, since I never found anyone to answer my questions on British court protocol I decided to go with what I am familiar with and mixed in a few change up's. Also, all characters middle names are guesses since I don't think they have ever been given. If I am wrong, let me know and I will fix them. Incidentally, the middle name I have given George is one of the middle names of one of the Phelps twins who portray Fred and George in the movies. :)

ANNOUNCMENT! I'm having a little contest to see who can come up with the most rediculous, horrible, heinous, middle name for Rolf Scamander! Leave your suggestions with your reviews and the winner will get credit in the next chapter!

So, lets make them TRULY AWFUL! The scum deserves it! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Fourteen

The Fight for Daisy May

* * *

-

* * *

Luna fidgeted nervously in her chair in family courtroom B. The hearing was due to start in five minutes and Luna was seriously fighting the temptation to run from the room, tearing at her hair and screaming like a mad woman. Rolf sat across the room next to his lawyer, an attractive woman (surprise surprise) in her early thirties named Alva Snyder.

Next to Luna sat Hermione Granger-Weasley, her hair back in a knot at her neck and a fair bulge quite apparent in her dove grey designer suit.

"Stop fidgeting." Hermione gave Luna a soft smile. "You've nothing to worry about."

Luna nodded and glanced toward where George sat with Harry, Ron and Angelina in the row behind them. He gave her an encouraging smile and she tried to smile back, but she was sure that it only made her look insane.

"I swear." Hermione shook her head "Either Rolf is a complete idiot, or he is even more arrogant than you've told me."

Luna resisted the urge to tell Hermione that it was both. "What do you mean?"

Hermione grinned "He only has three witnesses on his list. You, Daisy, and him."

"I'd rather Daisy not have to be here." Luna gave Rolf a disgusted look.

"Unfortunately, it's fairly common in custody cases." Hermione reassured her. "The judge likes to know the child's preference."

Luna nodded as a side door opened and the room went quiet.

"All rise please." An assistant requested as a man in deep burgundy robes stepped through. "The honorable Amadeus Cornell Budgey presiding."

"You may be seated." Budgey sat and pulled his chair in. "We are here today to decide the matter of custody of the minor child Daisy May Scamander, age five. Are both parties present?"

"Yes your honor." Both Hermione and Snyder responded.

"Very well." He looked around. "In that case, the court will call the first witness."

The assistant rose once again and read from a scroll. "The court calls George Weasley."

George rose and walked to the front of the courtroom, taking a seat in front.

"State your full name please." The assistant said.

"George Andrew Weasley."

As the petitioner, Rolf's attorney had the right to question first.

"Mr. Weasley." Snyder began "What is your relationship to Mrs. Scamander?"

"She's my friend."

Snyder lifted an eyebrow. "Your _friend_?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"Isn't it true that you and Mrs. Scamander have been having an affair since last September?"

George looked her square in the eye "No, it is not."

"Are you seeing one another romantically at this time?"

George looked at Luna and she gave him a small nod. "Yes, but it was just recently our relationship changed."

"How recent?"

"About a week."

"When Mrs. Scamander left her husband it was at your encouraging, was it not?"

"Yes."

"And didn't she and the child stay with you for the first two weeks?"

"Also yes."

"This woman stayed with you for two weeks, and you want this court to believe that nothing was going on between you?"

"It's the truth." George said simply

Snyder nodded. "You have a history of troubled behavior, do you not?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh? You weren't expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry six weeks before the end of your seventh year?"

"I wasn't expelled." George said simply "I left."

"You left before you were about to be expelled, did you not?"

"I suppose so."

"And didn't you severely damage school property prior to leaving?"

Hermione was on her feet. "Your honor, if you please, this was twelve years ago. I fail to see where this has any bearing on what we are here for today."

"Your honor, Mr. Weasley is closely involved with the child's mother, if he is prone to troubled behaviour, it could have a negative impact on the child."

Budgey leaned forward "I'll allow it for now."

Snyder turned back to George with a small grin. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, we did some damage, but a simple spell cleared it up."

Snyder picked up a piece of paper then turned back to George. "Mr. Weasley, are you currently under the care of a mind healer?"

George shifted nervously. "Yes."

Hermione was on her feet again "Irrelevant your honor."

"If this man is mentally unstable, I would think that is highly relevant."

"The witness will answer." Budgey sat back.

George glanced at Luna. "Yes, I am."

"May I ask why?"

"I lost my brother in the war, it's been difficult for me."

"Mr. Weasley, the war ended ten years ago...surely you've had more than enough time to mourn."

"Your honor!" Hermione stood, her face flushed.

"Counselor, you are out of line." Budgey said to Snyder.

"No further questions." Snyder returned to her seat and Hermione took her place.

"Mr. Weasley, would you explain the circumstances that led to your leaving school twelve years ago?"

"The school was being run by a tyrant, she was torturing students, people who were dear to me. Someone had to stand up for them."

"At this time, did you give any thought to what would happen to you if you were caught?"

"Yes, I imagine I did."

"But you did it anyway."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because someone had to. I couldn't just step aside and watch people get hurt when there was something I could do about it."

"Have you been in any trouble of any kind in the twelve years since this incident?"

"None."

"You're a business owner, are you not?"

"Yes."

"And what is your business Mr. Weasley?"

"I run a joke shop."

"So you spend a great deal of time around children?"

"Yes, I do."

Hermione went to her table and returned with a magazine.

"Your honor, this is the April 13th edition of _'Wowzy Wizkids Weekly' _In it's yearly survey, three thousand children were asked to rate their favorite fun places to visit. I would like to point out that Mr. Weasley's shop, _'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'_ ranks second only to Honeydukes Sweet Shop in the country, a very close second with only thirty-one points dividing them. I would like to further point out that this has been a consistent result for the past six years, since the premier of _'Wowzy Wizkids Weekly'_"

Hermione handed the magazine to the judge. "It seems to me thousands of children across the country think your a pretty good shop keeper Mr. Weasley."

George couldn't help the small smirk on his face as he looked over at Rolf Scamander. "I do my best."

"Mr. Weasley, you stated earlier that you encouraged Mrs. Scamander to leave her husband?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I saw how he treated her and Daisy. It was no kind of life for either of them."

"And how was that?"

"He treated her like rubbish, constantly talking down everything she did, calling her filthy disgusting names."

"Did he ever do this in front of Daisy?"

"Yeah, he did it a lot in fact."

"Why did she stay with you after she left?"

"Because Luna was afraid he would come and take Daisy in order to force her to return to Greenstown."

"Why was she afraid of this?"

"Because he'd done it before."

"How many times?"

"Three...that I know of. I'm sure there were others."

"Your honor..." Snyder rose "If he doesn't know..."

Budgey nodded his head. "Strike the last."

Hermione gave Luna a small smile as she turned back towards her seat. "No further questions."

"Witness is dismissed with a reminder that you may be recalled."

George nodded as he stepped down, then as he passed, he gave Luna a small wink.

The assistant rose once again and read from a scroll. "The court calls Angelina Jordan."

Angelina rose and walked to the front of the courtroom, taking a seat in front.

"State your full name please." The assistant said.

"Angelina Marie Jordan."

Now it was Hermione's turn to question first.

"Mrs. Jordan, where you were on the morning of January fourth?"

Angelina cleared her throat. "Greenstown."

"Could you please tell the court what you witnessed that morning?"

"Luna and her husband, they were having a horrible row. He was yelling so terribly loud. "

"And what was he yelling?"

"He was calling her names, and accusing her of all manner of things."

"What sort of names?"

Angelina looked around, embarrassed "Filthy whore, bitch, slut...dirty c...dirty cunt."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"Yes...I heard the little girl. She was crying, begging Mr. Scamander to stop being mean to her mummy."

"Could you hear what Mrs. Scamander was saying?"

"Yes." Angelina took a tissue from her bag and wiped her eyes "She was crying really hard, and she kept saying "Please...not in front of Daisy."

"And did he stop?"

"No. He just kept on and on and on."

Hermione touched her hand lightly. "Thank you."

Snyder stood and looked at Angelina.

"Mrs. Jordan, why were you in Greenstown that morning?"

"I'd gone to see Luna."

"Yes, but why specifically?"

Angelina hesitated. "To have it out with her I suppose."

"You believed she was having an affair with your then husband, George Weasley, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Did you actually SEE anything that day?"

"No...I didn't"

"So, what you heard could have been a movie, or the television..."

"I highly doubt it."

"If you didn't actually see them rowing, isn't it possible that you misunderstood what you heard?"

Angelina looked at Snyder, her eyes blazing. "I misunderstood nothing."

"Right." Snyder nodded smugly "Mrs. Jordan, was there ever a time that you hated Luna Scamander?"

Angelina's eyes darted to Luna. "I might have...when I misunderstood..."

"Did you ever tell Rolf Scamander to keep his whore of a wife away from your husband?"

Angelina looked shocked "Yes."

"So, tell me Mrs. Jordan, if you hate this whore so much, why are you testifying here today on her behalf?"

Hermione was on her feet again. "Your honor!"

"Counsel, I will not warn you again. Assistant will strike the last."

"Mrs. Jordan, isn't it true that are you testifying here today because you and your former husband made an arrangement to trade your testimony for his allowing you to move your children out of the country?"

Angelina's eyes narrowed...never a good sign. "Of course it isn't true. I would never use my children to barter a trade, neither would George."

"Nothing further." Snyder returned to her feet.

"Redirect your honor." Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Proceed."

"Do you still believe that your former husband and Mrs. Scamander were having an affair?"

"No. I know better now."

"Mrs. Jordan, why did you agree to testify today?"

"The little girl, she sounded so scared that day. I can't stand the idea of her going back to that."

"No further questions."

Angelina stepped down.

"The court calls Daisy Scamander."

There was silence for a moment, then the door opened and Daisy was led in by Luna's father. She sat in a small chair on several dictionaries.

"State your full name please." The assistant said.

"Daisy May Scamander, what's yours?"

There was a ripple of laughter and Budgey smiled at Daisy. "We just call him Bob."

"Hello Mr. Bob." Daisy gave a small wave.

"This lady is going to ask you some questions now, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy said happily "I know her, she's James' Auntie. She's going to have a baby."

There was another small ripple of laughter as Hermione approached.

"Hi Daisy." Hermione smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine, but I'd rather be at the park or something, it's boring here."

"I'm sure it is." Hermione smiled again. "How about we get this over with so you can go with your grandpa to play?"

"Okay!" Daisy put on her serious face and settled back in her chair. "Shoot."

"Daisy, do you like where you live?"

"Very much thank you."

"What sort of things do you and your mummy do for fun?"

"Well, we do all sorts of things. She reads me stories, and we go fishing sometimes, and to muggle movies, but, I like the park the best, theres a merry-go-round that goes so fast it almost makes me vomit." She giggled a little.

"What sort of things do you like to do with your Daddy?"

"I don't know." She shrugged

"You don't?"

"Daddy never really wants to do things with me."

"I see." Hermione nodded "Do you ever get scared with him?"

Daisy looked at Rolf for a minute. "I don't like it when he takes me away from mummy, or when he yells so much."

"He yells?"

"At mummy...He calls her mean names, and says bad words. But...please don't ask me what they are, cause mummy says I am not suppose to say them and if I do I will have to do lines."

"Okay." Hermione smiled. "I won't ask then."

"Thank you." Daisy smiled. "I don't like writing lines very much."

"Daisy, may I ask you a kind of hard question?"

"Yes, you may."

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Erm..." Daisy appeared to be thinking very hard. "I think I would like for me and mummy to live with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so I could play with James all the time."

"Would you like to live there with your daddy too?"

Daisy looked at Rolf again "No...I don't want Daddy to live with us anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because...he makes mummy sad."

Hermione smiled "Thank you Daisy. Now the other lady is going to ask you some questions, then you will be able to go play, okay?"

"Okay."

Snyder approached, her face looking as if she had just chewed on a lemon.

"Hello Daisy."

"Hello Lady."

"May I ask you some questions?"

Daisy rolled her eyes "I already told Mrs. Weasley you could, weren't you listening?"

Even Budgey laughed at that.

"Alright then, shall we start?"

Hermione nearly groaned out loud. Where in the world had Scamander dug Snyder up from? The woman had obviously never questioned a child.

"Yes please." Daisy looked anxious "I'd like to go to the park."

"Tell me Daisy, if given a choice, who would you prefer to live with, your mother or your father?"

"My mummy."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love my mummy."

"Don't you love your daddy too?"

"Yes." Daisy said simply "But...I don't like him being so mean."

"Daisy, did your mother offer to give you something special if you came here today and said that?"

"Something special?" Daisy looked confused

"Like a treat, to say something that wasn't true."

"No!" Daisy looked scandalized "My mummy would never tell me to lie! That's naughty!"

"Does your mother ever do naughty things?"

"No!" Daisy said angrily

"Have you ever seen her doing things with Mr. Weasley?"

"Your honor...this questioning is out of line, the witness is a child!"

"I simply want to know what kind of environment the child is being raised in you ho..."

"Make him stop!" Daisy yelled suddenly, her hands over her eyes.

"What?" Budgey looked down at Daisy who was now crying.

Hermione looked over at Rolf Scamander. He was glaring at Daisy, his eyes cruel and fierce, his lips a thin angry line.

"Your honor, the petitioner is attempting to intimidate the witness!"

Rolf backed off, his face relaxing back into his cool, calm facade.

"Miss Scamander is excused from the remainder of this hearing. At this time we will break for the noon meal, I want to see counsel in my chambers. "

"It's okay Daisy." Hermione picked her up and carried her to Luna. "You and Grandpa can go to the park now."

"I don't have to come back?" She said miserably as she wrapped her arms tight around Luna's neck.

"No you don't honey."

"Mione?" Ron and the others stepped up to the table. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but, I have to go to chambers. Wait for me out front."

They nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna calmed Daisy down, then sent her home with her father. George had reluctantly gone to check on things at the shop which he had left in Percy's hands for the day. Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to emerge from chambers so Luna sought out a quiet place to attempt to gather her thoughts before they went to meet George for lunch.

"Luna?"

Angelina had come on quiet feet and now stood in front of her.

"Angelina." Luna attempted a small smile "Hello."

"May I join you?"

"Certainly." Luna slid over on the bench

"I've been wanting to speak with you, to apologize for what happened with Annie last week." Angelina sighed

"Is Annie doing better?"

"Oh, well you know. She's touch and go. I'm looking for a child specialist, someone she and Freddy can go to to talk things over." She sighed "I'm so sorry Daisy got caught up in all that."

"It's not your fault." Luna smiled

"In a way it is." Angelina said sadly "She learned those horrible names from me."

"We all say things when were hurting. It doesn't make us bad people, it just makes us human." Luna looked away, her face had gone horribly sad, as if she had just realized that some people did the things they did because they were bad people...like Rolf Scamander.

"I'd forgotten you know?" Angelina looked up at the sky "About having said that to your...to _him_. I was so angry that day...so...I don't know...It was the day that I found out George was spending time with you."

Angelina sighed and looked at Luna, her eyes sad. "George and I had had a horrible row that day when he'd come home for lunch. I'd spent the whole afternoon just thinking up more nasty things to say to him when he came home...but, he didn't come home. I waited and waited, finally, about nine o'clock I went to find him and I saw this little note tucked in the window on the front door of the shop. It just said '_At the playpark'"_

She smiled a little. "I suppose he thought that it was safe to leave you a note, I had stopped coming to look for him long before then. It was dark by that time of night, so it was quite easy for me to hide, to watch the two of you together. I got quite close you know? You were crying, and he was trying to comfort you. And when I saw....the way he was looking at you...the look in his eyes...there was _so much_ love in them, so much more than I had ever seen. George never looked at me that way...not once, not even in the beginning when I thought we were happy.

"I remember, there was a little wind that night, and...some of your hair had come loose and it blew in your face and he reached out a finger and brushed it back behind your ear. It was such a simple thing...just a tiny, little gesture...but it felt like a slap in the face to me. All the while I was walking back to the main district, I was trying to remember...when was the last time George did something like that for me? I never did remember, I still can't."

Luna felt horrible guilt crawl up her spine. "Oh Angelina...I'm so sorry..."

She shook her head. "Don't be. You were there for him at a time when he badly needed someone, just as he was there for you. I wish now that I had been able to see it for what it was...it would have saved so much trouble." She took a deep breath "Anyway...that night...I was walking through Diagon Alley, trying to cool my head before I went home when I came across _him_...that's when I said what I did. It occurs to me now...what if I'm the reason he thinks you were having an affair..."

"Your not." Luna sighed "Rolf is the kind of person who thinks that if he is doing something, everyone else must be as well. It's funny really...he's the one who was having affairs, yet I'm the one who's been raked over the coals for it." She smiled sadly. "I'd almost pity him once Hermione gets a hold of him, if he wasn't such a horrible person."

"She's good isn't she?" Angelina smiled and looked up as the lady in question, along with Harry and Ron approached.

Luna turned around "What happened?"

Hermione was grinning ear to ear. "Alva Snyder just got herself a good butt chewing, that's what."

"I don't understand." Angelina looked confused "Why did he want to see both of you?"

"Oh, that's strictly protocol" She smiled "Whenever counsel is called into chambers, both parties must be present."

"It's an ethics thing." Harry added "Both parties are protected that way."

"Yes." Hermione nodded "Anyway, Snyder was warned to control her client. Budgey said if there was one more ethics infraction on their part he would rule in your favor. He was not at all happy with Rolf's trying to scare Daisy, nor with Snyder's intended line of questioning."

"This is a good thing then." Angelina smiled "If he's already considering ruling in Luna's favor..."

"Well yes..." Hermione nodded "But we don't know what Snyder has up her sleeve for this afternoon, and Luna, I should warn you...your in for a rough time. Snyder was livid after the warning, she'll likely take it out on you."

"You'll stop her of course." George said as he appeared from behind Hermione.

"Of course I will." Hermione nodded as she moved to let George through "But, as she's the other parent...they'll give Snyder a lot of breathing room on nastiness. This could get ugly, quite ugly."

Luna looked extremely scared.

"Hey..." George sat on her other side and took her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"It is." Ron nodded

"Listen to them Luna." Harry agreed "With what we have on Scamander...I don't think they'll stand a chance."

Luna looked around at the people gathered around her. Between their encouragement and having George next to her...she could almost believe it was all going to be okay.

Almost.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Fifteen Preview

The hearing continues...

but its at the end of the day that

the most shocking truth about Luna's

marriage is revealed.

* * *

-

* * *


	15. Truth

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-And the winner in the middle name contest goes to

_**Quartzy and Sue!**_

You win...well....nothing but this lousy credit at the beginning of this chapter. Sorry... LOL

Thanks everyone for your submissions! If you would like to see them all, check out the reviews page! There were some truly twisted offerings! You'll note that I did a bit of meddling with Rolfs first name as well! I hope you'll enjoy what I did!

Please see special notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Fifteen

Truth

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt a shadow fall over the deserted hallway as she sipped from the water fountain and a chill went up her back. The silence was broken by a cold, icy voice.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She stood from the water fountain and turned around to face Rolf Scamander.

"Rolf...just go away." She said as she began to turn away.

"You think you've won?" He took her arm and turned her back around to look into his cold steely eyes. "Just wait bitch, this hearing_ starts_ this afternoon, and when were done with you, you'll be sorry you ever met me."

He let her go and sauntered away. Luna whispered to herself as George and Hermione entered the hall from the other end.

"I'm already sorry." Rolf turned the corner just before George and the others caught up to her.

"Hey..." George took her hand in his "Where'd you run off to?"

She took a deep breath and smiled "I had to use the bathroom."

He looked at her closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head "I just want this over with."

"I don't blame you there." Hermione patted her arm and looked at her watch. "We better get back. Are you ready?"

"No." Luna said with a wry smile as she started walking down the hallway toward courtroom B. "But, I don't suppose that matters does it?"

"I'm afraid not." Hermione smiled back. "I'll be questioning Officer Kandlemier next, and then your up. Just be yourself and be honest. Don't let Snyder make you angry or get you flustered."

They stopped outside the courtroom. "Okay?"

"Right." Luna looked in at Rolf, sitting at the table closest to the door. He smirked at her and Luna turned back towards Hermione.

"Don't let him get to you you." Hermione warned. "That's part of their plan I imagine, for him to intimidate you and shake you. Don't let them."

Luna nodded and lifted her chin, then she walked past Rolf and to her own table to take her seat.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" George asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. But I can't wait to get that prick on the stand." She gave George a small grin "I can barely wait to see if he looks so cocky and sure of himself when I get done with him."

"Hell Hermione." George looked at Hermione, his eyes huge. He had never in all the years he had known her, heard her use that sort of language. "You've got me scared of you now."

* * *

- - -

* * *

The questioning of Allesha Kandlemier was a tame affair. She testified to the many police calls to the Scamander residence, to hearing the foul language of Rolf Scamander and to the fact that Daisy Scamander had been present for many of these calls. She was also forced to admit by Alva Snyder that none of these calls had resulted in police charges, nor had Luna Scamander ever reached out to the Greenstown police of her own accord, all calls had been made my concerned citizens.

Then, Luna took the stand.

"Please state your full name."

"Luna Sunny Scamander."

Alva Snyder began her questioning, a look on her face as if she were a child at Christmas.

"Mrs. Scamander, what is your occupation?"

"I am a magazine publisher."

"You in fact publish the monthly magazine 'The Quibbler?"

"Yes."

Snyder went to her table and returned with a magazine. "Your honor, this is the most recent issue of 'The Quibbler', it just came out this morning in fact. Mrs. Scamander, do you stand by the articles published in your magazine?"

"Most are submissions by readers, there is a disclaimer at the front that the Quibbler neither confirms nor denies anything published in the magazine."

Snyder nodded "And do you write a column in the magazine?"

"Yes, I have two."

"And they are about what?"

"One is on rare magical creatures and the other is on current events, both muggle and wizard."

"And do you stand by the validity of the stories in those columns Mrs. Scamander?"

"The Quibbler is a magazine that is published for entertainment Ms. Snyder, it is up to the reader to decide whether or not to take them seriously."

"But do you personally believe what you print?"

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't print it."

Snyder nodded and flipped the magazine open to Luna's column. "So you honestly believe that there is an American real estate millionaire who is actually a wizard, and he uses a bewitched toupee to attract young attractive woman?"

"Well, look at the picture of Mr. Trump Ms. Snyder. Do you think he is attracting these woman with his looks?"

"Can you in anyway prove that this story is fact?"

"I have sources that I am sworn as a journalist and a publisher to protect."

"Very well." Snyder flipped over a few more pages "And this...Crumple Horned Snorkack Korner. You believe these creatures exist, do you not?"

"Yes, I have for some time."

"Can you prove they exist?"

"Can you prove they don't Ms. Snyder?"

"Mrs. Scamander, did you have any nicknames in school?"

"Yes."

"And what was it?"

"Loony Lovegood."

"And why were you called that?"

Hermione stood "Irrelevant your honor."

"Establishing a long history of mental instability your honor." Snyder glared at Hermione.

Budgey hesitated for a moment. "I'll allow it, but get to the point."

"Why were you called Loony Lovegood?"

"I suppose because my classmates thought I was mad."

"Do you tell your daughter about the things you write about?"

"Sometimes, it depends on the subject."

"Mrs. Scamander, how is it you became reacquainted with George Weasley last fall?"

"Daisy and I accidentally were separated in Diagon Alley, she went into George's shop and he sent me a message via Owl to tell me he had found her."

"Do you frequently misplace your child Mrs. Scamander?"

"Of course not! It was only because it was very crowded, and I wasn't able to hold her hand because I was carrying a couple of large boxes."

"So, whatever it was you were carrying was more important than your daughters safety?"

"No!" Luna sat up very straight, her eyes flashing.

"And so your daughter, a helpless little girl, only five years old was left to wander alone...for how long exactly?"

"I don't know...about fifteen minutes."

"And isn't Mr Weasley's shop only about a block from the stairwell that leads to Knockturn Alley?"

"Something like that, yes."

Snyder nodded, a small smirk on her face. "So she could have run into something very dangerous that day, couldn't she? A dark wizard, or a pedophile."

"Daisy knew better than to go anywhere near the stairwell to Knockturn Alley. We had passed it many times and I had told her she was never, ever to go near there."

"And so, she just happened to wander into Mr. Weasley's shop."

"Yes."

"It wasn't because she had already been there before, with you perhaps?"

"No, she'd never been there before."

"Are you sure you and Mr. Weasley weren't already having an affair by this time?"

"George and I were not having an affair!" Luna's face was deeply pink. "And I wish you would stop saying that, George has already said we weren't, even Angelina has said she knows now we weren't. It is possible for a man and woman to be just friends you know."

"And what about now? Are you and Mr. Weasley just friends now?"

"No, we're more than friends."

"In fact, haven't you on two occasions in the past week left Daisy in the care of your father so you could spend the night having sex with Mr. Weasley?"

"Your honor! This is outrageous not to mention totally irrelevant."

"Your honor, Mrs. Scamanders father is in ill health, he is not a proper overnight babysitter for the child."

"Daisy wasn't with my father!" Luna ground out through clenched teeth. "She was having a weekend sleepover with George's parents and his nieces and nephews. If you'd have had me followed for a proper length of time, you might have known this. Furthermore, we did not have sex, on either occasion."

"You didn't have sex?" Snyder smirked "Two mature, healthy adults, obviously attracted to one another...and you didn't have sex?"

"Ms. Snyder, I don't know how you were raised, but George and I have only been seeing one another for a week. I was not raised to bed hop like some common street trash." She fixed Rolf with a feral glare "Unlike some."

Snyder blinked and then she turned away. "No further questions. Petitioner rests your honor."

Hermione was very nearly smirking as she rose from the table and stood before Luna.

"Mrs. Scamander, did you and Mr. Scamander ever discuss your unique beliefs?"

"Yes. When we first started seeing each other."

"And what did he say?"

"Rolf said that he had been reading the Quibbler for years, and that he greatly admired it, and my father...for boldly speaking the truth about creatures that few believed were real."

"Did he ever say what his own beliefs were?"

"Every rare creature I ever brought up, he said that he believed in as well."

"Did his attitude change?"

"Yes, after a few months, he started saying that I shouldn't talk about them so much. Because people who didn't believe wouldn't understand and it would hurt us academically."

"During this time, did you ever feel as if he were pushing you around or bullying you?"

"After awhile, it felt as if I couldn't do anything right anymore. Whatever I wore, he said it was wrong, and he wanted me to change my hair, to cut it and straighten it...he said it was only fair that he had a say in how I looked, since he was the one who had to be seen with me."

"What about after you were married?"

"Rolf would become angry with me if I so much as mentioned a rare creature, and he started checking me before we left the house, to be sure I was dressed properly. When I displeased him, he started calling me such horrible names."

"Did you displease him often?"

"Yes, it seemed everyday he was finding fault with something."

"Mrs. Scamander, two years ago your father told you and Mr. Scamander that he was ready to step down from publishing the Quibbler, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were to take his place?"

"Yes, Daddy had told me years ago that he always meant for me to take it over one day. He and Mummy had started the magazine for the sole purpose of leaving me a legacy. A birthright if you will."

"And was Mr. Scamander happy for you?"

"No, not at all. He said it would be better for him to run it, so I could stay in my proper place, at home with Daisy."

"And you refused to give in?"

"Oh yes. I felt it would have been very wrong for me to give up what mummy and Daddy had worked so hard to build for me."

"How did Mr. Scamander react when he realized you weren't going to give in?"

"He started becoming sullen, and withdrawn. He was gone for hours and hours at a time, often all night. When he was home, he was cruel, criticizing everything I said or did. It got worse and worse as I took over more at the magazine. Quite often I would need to stay over in Diagon Alley, Rolf would come and take Daisy back to Greenstown. She was always so scared, she would scream and scream for me before he would apparate away with her. I didn't have any choice but to follow him back."

"And what would happen when you returned?"

Luna bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I would find Daisy hiding in her bedroom closet with the doors jammed shut so he couldn't get in. I'd have to vanish them with my wand, and she was always curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth, crying her little eyes out. I used to tell her "I'm here now...it will all be okay soon." then I'd tell her to stay in her room and not come out, no matter what."

"And then what?"

"Then I went to face Rolf." Luna shivered "The rows were horrible. He would yell, and break my things...things that were precious to me, things that belonged to my mum. Sometimes, Daisy wouldn't listen and she'd come out and try to get him to stop."

"And did he?"

"No, never."

"Mrs. Scamander, during one of these arguments, did Mr. Scamander ever say anything about why he had married you?"

"Yes. He said that he only married me because he wanted to get ownership of the Quibbler. He said he wanted to get rid of the 'rubbish' that my father had been polluting it with for the past twenty-five years."

"During this same argument, did he say anything about why he had agreed to have a child with you?"

"He said he only_ 'knocked me up' _so I would '_keep my arse at home and my nose out of his business_.'"

"And do you have any idea what that business might have been?"

"Rolf told me." She nodded "He said he didn't want me messing things up between him and Gia Banks."

"What did you say when he said that?"

"I asked him if he loved her...and if he had ever loved me."

"And what was his answer?"

"He said "_Of course I love her! How could I ever love a filthy cunt like you?_"

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat as she watch the flood of tears our over Luna's face. "No more questions. I would like to request a short recess your honor."

"Granted."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked Luna as they once again took their seats.

"Yes." Luna tried again and was surprised to find that she was able to smile. "It's almost over...and my part is finished, right?"

"Right." Hermione smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "You handled yourself very well Luna. I think, barring any major surprises, we have Budgey on your side."

"You do?" Luna looked up hopefully.

"Yes." Hermione smiled evilly. "And now, I am going to nail that son of a bitch Scamander to the wall by the balls."

Luna's eyes opened wide, a huge grin on her face. "Oh goody...I...I can't wait. That sounds like, like such fun."

"Listen, Snyder is going to want to make him seem like little lost sheep wronged by the big bad cheating wife. Don't let them get to you, don't take anything they say to heart...okay?"

"All rise." The assistant said as he came through the door "The honorable Amadeus Cornell Budgey presiding."

"You may be seated." Budgey said as he pulled his chair up to the bench. "Bob, you may proceed."

"The court calls Rolf Scamander."

Rolf stood and walked to the front of the courtroom in what could only be called a swagger.

"Please state your full name for the court."

"Gayrolfe Marion Scamander."

There were several loud guffaws from the front row and Luna looked over her shoulder to see Harry, Ron and George pressing their hands over their mouths, their eyes watering.

"That will be quite enough." Budgey said from the bench, only Hermione and Snyder could see the corner of his mouth twitching furiously.

"Mr. Scamander." Snyder began "Did you ever tell Mrs. Scamander that you believed in the 'rare creatures' she did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know...it was just a guy thing. A lot of guys say things when they are first seeing a girl, to get on their good side."

"And did you recently tell Mrs. Scamander that you were in love with Gia Banks?"

"Yes, I did."

"Could you explain your history with Ms. Banks?"

"Gia and I grew up together, she was a muggleborn, I was raised by muggles and both of us were refused our wizard roots, her by her parents, me by my grandparents. We went together all through high school, but decided it best we see other people when we ended up at different colleges."

"And how did you become reacquainted?"

"I was quite upset one evening and went out for a walk. Luna had just run off to see Weasley again you see. I was sitting alone, crying, when I heard this voice. I turned around and it was Gia. We talked for hours and hours. All night in fact. We started spending time together after that."

"Was your relationship of a sexual nature?"

"Not until after Luna moved out of our house and in with Weasley."

"Since Mrs. Scamander left, how many times have you been allowed to see your daughter?"

"I've seen Daisy twice."

"And for how long each time?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Why such a short time?"

"Because, _he's_ always there. I can't stand it, seeing them together, knowing they are mocking me, knowing what they were doing all those months behind my back."

"By he, you mean Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"During either of these visits, have you been physically threatened?"

"Yes. The night I told Luna I was petitioning for custody of Daisy in fact. Weasley slammed me against the wall and raised a knot on the back of my head, then he threw me out of the flat and I nearly tumbled down the stairs."

"Mr. Scamander, why did you wish to take control of your wifes magazine?"

"I wanted to turn it into something reputable. Something Daisy could be proud of, something she could inherit someday."

"Why have you petitioned for custody of your daughter Mr. Scamander?"

"Daisy's my little girl, I love her more than anything in the world. You can't imagine what it's like for me, watching some other man trying to play daddy to her, as if he could take my place while Luna just stands around allowing it to happen, encouraging it in fact. And this after he just abandoned his own kids. I mean...how would he treat Daisy? Also, I don't want my daughters head filled with that nonsense that Luna is always running about, printing in that rag of hers. I've heard stories, of how Luna was teased and made fun of in school. You think I want that for my little girl?"

"Mr. Scamander, your wife has testified that you came and took Daisy, have you?"

"Yes. But, all I wanted was to have some time alone with my little girl, without Weasley breathing down my neck the whole time."

"And what of these names you are suppose to have called your wife?"

"Ridiculous. Oh, sure, I may have called a bitch a time or two...but Luna has called me a few nasty names herself."

"Did you ever call her a bitch in front of Daisy?"

"Never."

"No more questions."

Hermione stood, a small, nearly evil smile on her lips. Clearly she was a woman who was planning to greatly enjoy the next few minutes of her life.

"Mr. Scamander. You said that you told Luna you believed in certain rare creatures to impress her correct?"

"Yes."

"In other words...you lied to her."

"I suppose, if you want to be technical."

"And you object to her telling Daisy about these creatures?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"It's utter rubbish. And it's irresponsible for a parent to fill their childs head with a bunch of lies."

"But Mrs. Scamander believes them to really exist."

"That only proves that she is mentally unstable."

"Can you prove they don't exist Mr. Scamander?"

"Your honor." Snyder rolled her eyes as she jumped to her feet. "Haven't we covered this?"

"Just a small bit of leeway your honor?" Hermione asked politely.

"A small bit."

"Mr. Scamander? Can you prove they don't exist?"

"Of course they don't exist, everyone knows they don't. This is foolishness."

Hermione could barely resist grinning as she went to her table to pick up a small book. She held it up..._.'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' By Newt Scamander _

"Mr. Scamander, this book is familiar to you, is it not?"

"Of course it is."

"It was written by your grandfather, was it not?"

"Yes." Rolf rolled his eyes as Hermione flipped to the very back of the book.

"Mr. Scamander, would you mind reading aloud the disclaimer on the last page?"

Rolf took the book with a bored sigh and began to read.

"_This book, while exhausting my admittedly vast resources, should not be considered the final word on all beasts. The magical world is a wide and wonderful place and I doubt even I in all my many great adventures could have managed to discover all the wondrous fantastic beasts in our magical world. Let us not forget that many once claimed the mermaid to be a mythical being until the world was proven false by the great adventurer Xavier Lovegood_!"

Rolf's face had turned a lovely shade of pink as he closed the book and handed it back to Hermione.

"Mr. Scamander, do you know who Xavier Lovegood was?"

"He was Luna's great, great, great Grandfather."

"Can you honestly say there is no possibility that these creatures Luna writes about are real?"

Rolf looked like he wanted to vomit. "No."

Hermione smiled, her eyes sparkling madly.

"Mr. Scamander, are you familiar with the Algonquian Hotel in Hayesville?"

"I may have heard of it."

Luna returned to the table and picked up a piece of parchment. "How about the names Tracy Amsworthy. Fiona Follings, Marsha Hollington and Mona Kingswell?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Hermione looked at him for a moment while his eyes glazed over with hatred. "Your honor, these are scans of the guest registry for the Algonquian Hotel covering the last three months before Mrs. Scamander moved out of the house in Greenstown, showing Mr. Scamander signed in with these four women, several times. It hardly seems the behaviour of a man who is deeply mourning his wifes betrayal, does it Mr. Scamander?"

She pulled another stack of parchment. "These are random scans over the past six years, showing frequent visits to the same hotel with fifteen other women, including Gia banks. Not only does this show Mr. Scamanders frequent affairs, but also shows that Mr. Scamander has lied during these proceedings at least twice."

Hermione returned to the table a final time, this time picking up a thick file.

"Shall we go for three Mr. Scamander?"

"Your honor, argumentative."

"Sit down counselor. At this time I will direct a warning to the witness that should he lie to the court again, he will be charged with perjury."

Hermione nearly laughed out loud. She turned under the ruse of picking something else up from the table and gave Luna a small wink, then she turned back to Rolf.

"Mr. Scamander, during these two times that you have visited with Daisy. Have you ever asked to take her on your own overnight?"

"No."

"Have you ever taken her for ice creams or to the park?"

"No."

"And during this visit time altercation with Mr. Weasley, didn't he throw you against the wall because you had referred to Luna as a, lousy fuck, frigid lunatic, and a stupid bitch?"

Rolf didn't answer.

"I could recall Mrs. Scamander and Mr. Weasley to testify."

"Yes, I did."

"And didn't he let you go as soon as he saw Daisy had come into the area where you were rowing?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Scamander, you were raised by your muggle grandparents, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My parents separated when I was young, my father went away and my mother was unable to care for me."

"Why is that?"

"I had a younger sister who died, mother couldn't cope, she lost her mind."

"Your mother was in St. Mungos extended care unit until ten years ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"And where is she now?"

Rolf opened his mouth and Hermione raised an eyebrow...daring him to lie.

"She's a resident in the Horatio A. Marstairs Center for Incurable Mental Illness."

"That's a muggle facility is it not?"

"Yes."

"Why did you remove your mother from St. Mungos Mr. Scamander?"

"I felt I owed it to her, to care for her myself."

"According to hospital records, you checked your mother into the Horatio A. Marstairs Center for Incurable Mental Illness barely a month after you removed her from St. Mungos. Why is that?"

"It was too much to deal with, I couldn't do it on my own."

"Why didn't you return her to St. Mungos?"

Rolf glared at her with hatred.

"I didn't want to admit that I failed."

Hermione nodded and shifted the papers in her hand, then held up the admission form Rolf had filled out ten years prior. "Mr. Scamander, why is your mother registered under the name Sophia Frankin?"

Rolf glared at Hermione, his lips a thin hard line. "And while I am at it...why is it, those who knew your mother, including her parents, are under the false assumption that your mother is dead?"

"Because that's what I told them." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why the name Sophia? Did you consider what it would do to your mother, being called day after day, by the name of the child she had lost, did you think about the fact that it was the loss of this child that had caused your mother to lose her mind in the first place?"

"Your honor, counsel is badgering the witness."

"I said, sit down counsel." Budgey was now quite red around the collar.

"NO I didn't think. I didn't care. I just wanted her away, I wanted to get on with my life. I told people she was dead so they wouldn't keep asking me questions about her." Rolf gripped the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles were white.

"So you dropped her off, your own mother. Knowing she was a danger to herself and others in a inadequate facility, not even considering the risk to her safety, the safety of others and the risk of the exposure of our world."

"I suppose I did."

Hermione nodded and leveled a death glare at Rolf Scmander.

"Mr Scamander, tell me...what would you do with Daisy should she become 'too much to deal with?' Would you just dump her off in a muggle orphanage?"

"No I would not. I love my daughter."

Hermione shifted her papers a final time.

"Mr. Scamander, have you ever heard of the Nathaniel M. Zessburgh Home for Children in Abernathy or the Breckenridge Center in South Wales?"

"I might have."

"Your honor, the Nathaniel M. Zessburgh Home for Children and the Breckenridge Center are homes for orphaned children. Both registries show visits by Mr. Scamander three days after he filed for custody of Daisy Scamander."

"You planned to dump Daisy off in one of them if she became too much trouble, just like you did with your mother, didn't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Isn't it true Mr. Scamander, the only reason you have gone to see Daisy has been to harass Mrs. Scamander, and isn't it also true that the only reason you filed for custody of Daisy was to get even with your soon to be ex-wife for not bowing down and allowing you to steal her birthright?"

Rolf stared back at Hermione, his eyes hard and cold, pure hatred so fierce that had looks been able to kill, she would have been dead on the spot. She knew he would lie, that he would deny everything...but his eyes told the truth, and Hermione knew Budgey could see that as well.

"No, it's not true. I love my daughter. All I want is for her to be safe, far away from that lunatic."

Hermione couldn't resist a small smirk. "No more questions your honor. Respondent rests."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Bloody hell Hermione." Angelina grinned as they stood outside the Quibbler office. "All I can say is...I am so glad our divorce was amicable, particularly now that I see what kind of lawyer George had."

"Mean old thing, isn't she?" Ron grinned "So, who's up for celebrating? Harry and Ginny are coming over for dinner...George, Luna, fancy joining us? Angelina?"

"Actually, Angelina and I are having dinner. Kid stuff, you know?" George shrugged, his thoughts drifting to Annie again. They had made plans, since Angelina was coming up for the day to testify, to look at letters of recommendation for child specialists.

"Luna?" Harry turned to her "James would love to see Daisy."

"No, I think I have to beg off." She sighed "I'm exhausted, I have to look at some submissions tonight and we have to be back early tomorrow to hear the ruling."

"Waste of time if you ask me." Ron grinned "You already know Scamander doesn't stand a chance."

"Tell that to the raging butterflies in my stomach." Luna smiled sadly. "I just want this to be over."

"It will be." Hermione smiled and gave her a hug. "By this time tomorrow, it will all be history. Until then, get some sleep."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away, Angelina walked with them in order to give George and Luna a moment of privacy.

"Are you sure you don't mind my going with Angelina tonight?" George brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and it made Luna think of what Angelina had told her earlier. There had been so much sadness...jealousy and pain and anger. It was time to put it all behind them and start fresh.

"No, it's fine. It would be silly for her to make another trip up here wouldn't it? You should do it as long as she's here."

"You sure you don't want to come with? Angie said she didn't mind."

"No, I'm pooped." Luna yawned as if on cue. "I just want to go upstairs, give Daisy a huge kiss, get my work done and go to bed."

"I hate leaving you alone tonight."

"I'll be fine George, I'm a big girl."

"I'll stop back if it's not too late." He smiled "If it's okay."

"Of course." She grinned and took his hand. "I wouldn't mind a little quiet time together tonight."

George raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "He's pissed off, you know that...so, lock up tight."

"I will. I'll be upstairs, he can't get in there. After last time Daddy has all sorts of charms put in place."

"Just stay out of the office until that doors charmed properly." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering near her ear. "I wub you."

Luna smiled and brushed a thumb over his cheek. "Me too."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna tapped out the code for the office door then stepped into the darkness of the Quibbler office. She waved her wand at the lamp and it ignited, casting the room into soft light.

"Okay..." She muttered to herself as she walked to her desk "Now where did I leave you?"

She began to ruffle through her in basket, searching for the file of new submission for the upcoming edition. "Ah..." She said triumphantly "There you are!"

As she turned around to return to the flat there was a faint crackle and the office door flew open. Rolf stood in the door way looking angrier than Luna had ever seen him. She raised her wand in defense.

"Get out."

Rolf slammed the door and this time, Luna didn't miss the wave of his wand that meant that he had spelled it so it was magically sealed.

"He won't be coming ." Rolf said, noticing the direction Luna's eyes had skittered to. "I followed him...he's having dinner with his wife. Attractive woman that Angelina...I can't imagine why he would toss her over for a dirty little whore like you."

"I told you to get out." Luna's wand shook as she held it out in front of her.

"Did you know he's with her?" Rolf continued to move closer, closing the distance. "He's probably going to follow dinner up with a nice little fuck for the road. I'd fuck her if I was him...knowing all I had to come back to was you."

"Shut the hell up." Luna yelled. "I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm not afraid."

Rolf was only a few feet away now, his eyes thin slits, his breathing coming in heavy rasps.

"Not afraid are you?" He went for his wand and Luna reacted.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!" _

Rolf blocked the spell, then his hand was around Luna's wrist, wrenching it behind her back until her wand fell from her hand onto the floor.

"Think you can curse me you stupid cunt? Do you?" He let go of her arm and back handed her so hard she flew across her desk and landed on the floor.

He walked around the desk until he was standing over her, glaring down, then he spat on her.

"Enjoy yourself today bitch? You and your fancy stinking cunt mudblood lawyer? Did you enjoy humiliating me?"

"Rolf...please...no..." Luna had sat up and was slowly trying to crawl away. She had reached the other side of the desk, her wand was within reach and she made a grab for it, then, his boot slammed down on her wrist and Luna felt the bones splintering and she screamed.

"Nice try bitch."

He picked up her wand, snapping it in half, then tossed it in the corner

"Nobody humiliates me and gets away with it." He raised his wand and pointed it at her chest.

Luna put her arm up over her chest and closed her eyes.

"No...please..."

"_Crucio!"_

Luna was thrown backwards, fire spread through her body. It felt as if her bones had been filled with gasoline and now she was burning to death from the inside...and then it stopped.

His hand was in her hair and she was dragged again to her feet. "I told you didn't I? I told you if you didn't tell your friend Potter to back off, somebody was going to get hurt...you should have listened."

Luna felt herself being pushed, then saw the desk rushing up to meet her face...and then...only blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Sixteen Preview

George and Angelina

return to find Luna...but the horror

has only begun.

* * *

-

* * *

-Special notes.

I know the ending is shocking and violent, and I sincerely hope that no one is offended or turns off this story because of it. I felt that I had to add the element of violence because where there is emotional abuse, there is generally physical abuse as well. This won't be a large factor in the story, and I promise Rolf will not get away with it. I want to assure the reader that I did not add this as a ploy to shock or to garner reviews. I said from the outset that my aim with this story was not for reviews but to tell a story...and once the verbal abuse issue came up, being a survivor of abuse myself, it became very important to me that I tell an honest story as well. I promise that after the next chapter, things will lighten up considerably for Luna.

Also, I know this is a fairly evil cliffhanger. Chapter 16 is not quite finished, but I hope to have it ready sometime tomorrow. I usually go every two to three days, but as this is such a horrible place to leave off, I will post the chapter as soon as i have it ready.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	16. Justice

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-Okay, so, as promised....here is chapter Sixteen. Once again, I apologize for the nasty cliffy last chapter...I like to post updates as soon as I have a chapter ready to go, and since I had to separated the chapters, it just worked out that way. Anyway...here is sixteen. Can you believe that Fourteen, Fifteen and Sixteen were originally supposed to be just one chapter? Egggads, what WAS I thinking?

I promise some fairly fluffy stuff for chapter Seventeen. Not sure how much longer this story is going to go btw. I have some plans to delve a bit deeper into the whole family blending thing, there is the whole Annie/Luna/Daisy issue to work through and the whole Luna's L-word jitters to resolve, so, for right now, I am making a tentative guess at going to twenty-five chapters...give or take. After this chapter thought the story will get considerably lighter, and after Luna's divorce hearing, Rolf wont show up again...unless I decide to write a chapter covering his trial.

Hmmm...what do you guys think? You want to see Rolf FRY? Should I do a chapter on his trial? Let me know when you review!

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Sixteen

Justice

* * *

-

* * *

George and Angelina came to a stop outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes, both laughing furiously. After deciding on a specialist for Annie, they had taken to reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts and about Fred. It was so lovely being able to talk about him, for ten years he had been something like the elephant in the room, and now that he was back to being in the light of day, they couldn't get enough.

Angelina leaned against the cool brick of the building, George standing next to her. Then, he noticed something across the street...something wrong.

"George?" Angelina looked at him, her eyes concerned.

But George had already started across the street and Angelina had to run to catch up. "George what is it?"

"She said she was going to work upstairs."

"Maybe she changed her mind."

"She wouldn't...that door hasn't been properly fixed since I had to break it in last week." George stopped in front of the door and reached out for the knob.

It wouldn't turn.

"Oh bloody hell." He backed away from the door, pulling Angelina behind him and pulling out his wand.

"George!" Angelina yelled "What are you doing?"

"He's spelled the door...stay back."

"_Bombarda Maxima!" _The door blew in and George took off at run. The lantern, what had alerted George in the first place, stood askew in the corner. Luna's desk had been cleared and glancing around, George saw her wand, broken clean in half and laying in the corner. Then, his eyes fell on a pair of bare feet just visible laying on the other side of the desk.

"Angelina..." His voice was near panic. "Go to Ron's...get him and Harry and bring them here...now."

Angelina pulled out her wand, there was a loud crack and she was gone. George took a deep breath and stepped around the desk. Luna lay on her stomach on the floor, her face covered by her hair, her hair laying in a small growing pool of blood. One of her hands lay at an odd angle, and from experience garnered during his Quidditch Beater days, George realized instantly that it was broken.

"Oh hell..." He whispered as he fell down on his knees next to her. " Fucking hell."

George's throat clenched tightly and he felt wetness on his cheeks as he reached out and brushed the hair from her face. Blood ran from her mouth and nose, her nose was broken as well. As gently as possible he rolled her over onto her back and a tear dripped from his chin onto her cheek. He knew that he should leave her as she was...that Harry and Ron would need to see the complete damage for their report...but he couldn't stand it. To see her, the woman he loved, who was so precious to him laying there so broken...it was more than he could bear. He pulled her up into his arms, rocking her gently as he buried his face against her neck.

Then the silence was filled with a series of loud cracks and Angelina, Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared behind him.

"Oh god." Hermione put her hand over her mouth and turned away, Ron put his arms around her, pulling her in close. Harry knelt on her other side.

"How bad is she?"

"Her nose is broken." George said as jolt of pain tore through him. "Her...wrist too."

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out his wand. "We should fix them before she wakes, she won't have as much pain that way."

George nodded and Harry pointed his wand at Luna's nose. _"Episky."_

There was a loud cracking noise and Luna's nose went back into place, a slight bump down apparent in what was once a perfect, slim column. Harry lifted her arm and lay it across her chest, then he raised his wand again and pointed it at the broken, shattered bones.

"_Episky"_

As George watched, Harry moved her arm slightly, studying a faint mark in the fabric that lay over Luna's chest. His eyes suddenly turned fierce and angry and he grit his teeth in fury.

"What?" George asked, alarmed.

"Ron. Come here."

Ron let go of Hermione and knelt down next to them. Harry pointed to a small black mark on the buff colored nightshirt that Luna wore.

"What does that look like to you?"

Ron looked closer, then closer still. "Bloody...fucking hell."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" George was near the point of exploding. Ron looked at Harry nervously.

"It looks like..."

But before he could finish, Luna began to stir. One eye had swollen completely shut, the other would only open halfway. She looked up at George with her one eye and then, she began to cry. George pulled her tight in his arms, rocking her gently for a long time until Harry gently touched her on the back.

"Luna, I already have a fair idea, but, could you tell us who did this?"

"It was Rolf." She said, her voice shockingly calm as she sat up. "I came to get a file and he found me here. He'd followed George, so he knew that I was alone."

Hermione knelt down at Luna's feet and began dabbing at the blood on her face. "It's okay Luna, don't worry about a thing."

Luna nodded sadly.

Hermione shook her head. "You're so calm...I don't think I could be so..." She broke off and put her hand over her mouth, a sick look coming to her face. "Oh god ...Luna."

Luna looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What?" George looked from one to the other.

"This isn't the first time he's hurt you this way." Hermione said. "Is it?"

Luna shook her head and glanced at her broken wand in the corner. "It's just the first time he's broken my wand."

"Son of a bitch!" George started to get to his feet but Luna stopped him.

"No George. Please..." Her eyes were pleading. "I need you to check on daddy and Daisy."

George fought an incredible inner skirmish for a moment. The hugest part of him wanted to go find Rolf Scamander and mangle him into something unrecognizable. He wanted to make him hurt, to make him suffer and pay for what he had done. But part of the reason his marriage to Angelina had failed was because he had been selfish...he had never been there for her in the way she needed. He didn't want to make that mistake with Luna.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead, then got to his feet and went upstairs.

"Luna." Harry looked at her. "I need to ask you this and it is better I do it without George here."

Luna nodded.

"Did Rolf use the Cruciatus curse on you tonight?"

Luna felt her eyes tear up and she nodded. "Yes."

"Was this the first time?"

She looked down at her hands again and shook her head.

"Harry!" George appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You have to go to Greenstown...he's got her..." He looked at Luna "He attacked Xenophilius and took Daisy."

Luna started getting to her feet. "I have to go...I need a wand."

George was at her side. "You're not going anywhere near him."

"He has Daisy!" She yelled

"Yes, and that's exactly what he wants." Ron stood and nodded to Harry. "You need to get to St. Mungos and get looked over, your father too. Let Harry and I deal with Scamander."

"But...what if..."

"Luna..." Hermione took her hand. "Ron's right. Let him and Harry deal with this. It's what they are trained to do. He's broken the law, it's high time he pay for that."

Luna looked like she wanted to argue, but then she nodded and Harry and Ron ran for the door.

"Go with Hermione to St. Mungos, I'm going to get your father and I'll be right behind you." George kissed her gently then brushed a hand down her cheek. "Okay?"

"Is daddy badly hurt?"

"It doesn't seem too bad, just a knock on the head." He reassured her. "Go on, it will be okay."

"You'll take good care of daddy?"

George kissed her forehead. "Of course I will."

"Come on Luna." Hermione held out her hand "I'll apparate you."

Luna gave George a last look, and then took Hermione's hand. A second later, they were gone. George looked up into Angelina's shell shocked face.

"Angie..." He brushed a hand through his hair and Angelina rushed forward, her eyes full of tears and she hugged him.

"It's going to be okay George." She said as she pulled away. "Harry and Ron will get Daisy back."

George nodded.

"I need to go..." She said as she wiped at her cheeks "My port key is set to leave in five minutes. Owl me okay, let me know how things turn out and that Daisy's okay?"

"I will..." He turned toward the stairs, then stopped and turned back. "Hey, thanks for your help."

Angelina nodded and smiled. "Take care of each other, okay?"

George nodded. "We will."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry had apparated a block from the Scamander house in Greenstown immediately after leaving the Quibbler office. Now, he stood on the porch, hidden from Rolf Scamander by a disillusionment charm while he waited for Ron to arrive with back up. It would be foolhardy to go in alone. If he did, he might use his first ever avada kedavra to kill the son of a bitch.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry, nor the last time he had hated someone this much. The only thing that came to mind was his hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange in the aftermath of her killing his godfather Sirius Black. But he realized that his hatred for Bellatrix paled compared to how much he hated Rolf Scamander.

True, Bellatrix had murdered Sirius, but it was in the middle of a battle that took place during a war. Sirius knew the risks he was taking when he got involved in that war.

Bellatrix LeStrange had preyed on what she saw as the enemy...

Rolf Scamander had preyed on an innocent woman and child.

Harry heard several faint cracks in the distance and he raised his watch. A faint yellow flash signaled that his back-up had arrived. He turned toward the street to see Ron and four other aurors, also under disillusionment charms. He walked down into the street.

"Is he there?" Ron asked as Harry approached.

"Oh yeah." Harry glared back at the house "Bastards just sitting there waiting for Luna to show up."

"In for a bit of a nasty shock isn't he?" Said Jonathan Haney, a junior auror who was under Harry's command.

"Damn right he is." Ron agreed.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he looked around the small group.

"Sure this will be enough?" Ron asked "I could have roused a few more."

"Nah, this bastard only beats on woman." A young woman named Allison Masters sneered at the house. "Let me have a crack at him, please?"

Allison had been in Ravenclaw house three years behind Luna and remembered her fondly.

"Okay, calm down." Harry nearly grinned, he was half tempted to let Masters have her wish. "Quivers, Uhlem...I want you to cover the back door, in case he tries to run." Two young males ran toward the back of the house.

"Masters, Haney, your with us." Harry nodded " We'll lift the disillusion when we get into the shadows."

"Whatever you say sir." Haney grinned "Don't want to scare the crap out of the muggles."

"Put silence charms on your foot ware." Ron suggested." Don't want to tip him off. We won't be knocking."

They stopped for a second and looked around, sure the coast was clear they pointed their wands at their feet. For a nano-second there was a light blue glow, and then it went dark again.

"Alright, come on." Harry whispered and led them up the front stairs, across the porch and into the shadows. He gave them a nod and they raised their wands, tapped themselves on the head and slowly warmth trickled over them as they reappeared. Ron stepped in front of a window and peeked in.

"Bastards sitting there, reading a book like nothing happened." Ron nodded Harry over. "Too bad he isn't going to find out how it ends."

He and Harry stood in front of the dark cherry door.

"On three." Harry whispered. "One, two...three."

Harry and Ron raised their wands.

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_

The door flew in and the debris cleared just in time for Harry and Ron to see Scamander aim his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry disarmed him as Ron yelled...

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _

Scamander froze and fell over.

Harry and Ron stood over Scamander, their wands pointing at him and Harry lifted the body bind. Ron reached down and grabbed Scamander by the arms, hauling him to his feet. He pointed his wand at him again and ropes shot out the end, tying Scamander shoulders to hips.

"You're trespassing." He glared."I'll have both of your jobs."

"Where's Daisy?" Harry gave him a sharp jerk.

"There hasn't been a custody ruling yet...it wasn't kidnapping...I've done nothing wrong."

"I think two counts of assault count as something wrong." Harry gave him another jerk.

"Not to mention..." Ron added "The last time I checked, the Cruciatus curse was still classified as unforgivable."

A look of shock passed over Rolf Scamanders face.

"Yeah, bad news Scamander. Luna told this time, of course, she didn't have much choice since you left evidence behind." Harry glared into his face. "Not too smart...knocking her out and breaking her wand so she couldn't clean up after you this time."

"Should we take him in Mr. Potter?" Masters asked, coming up behind Harry.

"In a sec." Ron stopped them "Where's Daisy arsehole?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, because if you don't...well find her anyway, and then we'll have to mention how you were uncooperative." Ron glared at him " But, if you cooperate we might recommend that they put you in a cell in the inner portion of Azkaban...further away from the dementors...you know."

A look of horror passed over Rolf Scamanders face as it hit him. Luna had actually told....this time he was headed for Azkaban.

A slight tremor had found its way into his voice. "She's in her bedroom, hiding in the closet."

"You better not be lying." Harry warned

"I'm not...it's ...its the second door from the end. Go see for yourself."

"Get him out of here." Ron handed him off to Masters and Haney, then turned to Harry with a small grin.

"That was really cold you know." Harry said as he started toward the hallway. "There is no _'inner portion' _of Azkaban. The dementors get everywhere."

"Yeah well..." Ron smirked as they stopped in front of Daisy's bedroom door. "Serves the bastard right, beating women and scaring little girls."

Harry knocked on the door. "Daisy?"

Ron tried the knob only to find that the door was spelled so it couldn't be opened. "Bastard locked her in."

_"Alohamora"_ Harry tried the knob again and the door opened. He pointed his wand towards a small closet, straining his ears to listen. Very faintly, he could hear the sound of crying. Ron tried to open the sliding door but it wouldn't budge. Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Luna said in the hearing she had to vanish the door."

Harry raised his wand again and waved it over the door. _"Dipparo"_

The door vanished and a small toy kitchen broom fell to the floor. In the deepest corner of the closet was Daisy. She sat with her face buried in her knees with her arms up over her head. She rocked frontwards and backwards furiously while she sobbed.

"Daisy?" Harry knelt down and tried to touch her but she jerked away, banging her head against the wall and sobbing louder.

"Go away!" She screamed "I want Mummy! I just want Mummy!"

"It's okay sweetheart." Harry said gently, pulling his hand back. "It's Mr. Potter... I've come to take you back to your mummy."

"I want my mummy!" She whimpered

"Daisy, do you remember me?" Harry said gently "You came to my house a couple times to play with James."

Daisy stopped rocking. "I like James..."

"Would you like to come to our house again soon to see him? I know he would like to see you...he talks about you all the time."

Daisy lifted her arms from her head and peeked up a little. "I want mummy."

"It's okay Daisy...if you come out, I will take you to your mummy, I promise. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Your Mr. Potter...your James' Daddy."

"That's right sweetheart, I am."

Daisy lifted her head and turned around to look at Harry and Ron.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." She said softly.

"Hey Daisy." Ron smiled, then he knelt down.

Harry smiled at her and offered his hand "Shall we go see your mum?"

"You'll take me to my mummy...really?"

"Really."

"Okay then." Daisy took his hand and stood up, then Harry picked her up. His eyes hardened as they caught sight of four finger shaped bruises on her upper arm and he coughed to get Ron's attention but Daisy was too quick.

"Daddy was really mad...when I said I wouldn't go...he grabbed me really hard."

"It's okay sweetheart." Harry brushed a curl out of her face. "He won't ever do it again."

Daisy nodded, then she yawned and lay her cheek on Harry's shoulder as he prepared to apparate them back to Diagon Alley.

"Okay." She said softly then she put her tiny arms around his neck.

* * *

- - -

* * *

George sat in a chair across from where Luna slept with Daisy wrapped tightly in her arms.

Xenophilius, though not badly hurt, had been kept in St. Mungos overnight for observation and even though Ron and Harry had assured George that Rolf Scamander was locked up tight, George wasn't about to let Luna and Daisy stay alone in the flat above the Quibbler office. It was a testament to just how afraid Luna really was that she hadn't protested in the least.

Try as he might, George couldn't sleep, so instead he had come in to watch them sleep instead. They were just so beautiful, and as they were now, with their faces so close together and the moonlight shining on their hair and skin...it was like looking at a piece of living art...breathtaking and otherworldly. They were perfection and even with the trauma of the past few hours...they seemed so at peace.

With a deep sigh George rose from the chair and went into the kitchen to make tea. He knew he was never going to sleep that night, and the next day promised to be a long and difficult one...

so he would take whatever energy boosts he could find. Once his tea was safely made, he turned out the lights again and went to sit on the sofa. It was only a heartbeat later that he realized he wasn't in the room alone.

"You should try to sleep." Luna said softly

"I'm sorry..." He held out his hand for hers. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Luna took his hand and sat down next to him "I got up to use the bathroom and I saw the light on."

"I can't sleep...I tried for awhile...but..." George shrugged.

Luna nodded and pulled his arm around her shoulders, cuddling against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you?" George asked, his voice shaking.

"I...couldn't even admit it to myself, much less admit it to you."

"I understand denial, hell, I lived it for ten years with Angelina...but this was serious. He was using the Cruciatus curse on you...you should have told me."

"What would you have done George?" Luna asked softly

"I don't know...kicked his arse maybe..."

"That would have only made things worse, you know that."

George pulled her closer "I knew how angry he was tonight, if I had known what he was truly capable of...I never would have left you alone."

"I should have realized he would try something." Luna sighed "I saw how angry he was too."

"For a minute tonight...I thought I'd lost you." George buried his face in her hair. "I was so scared, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe...I couldn't even think what to do."

"I'm sorry." Luna said, her voice shaking.

"Why are you apologizing?" George pulled back.

"I don't know." Luna pulled away and sat up. "Force of habit I suppose. I've gotten so use to everything being 'my fault'"

"But every thing's not your fault Luna...that's what he wants you think, its how he keeps you down."

Luna nodded "I'm so tired of it... of not being allowed to think or chose things for myself. I'm almost twenty-seven years old, and I don't even know who the hell I am!"

George sat up and put his arm around her. "Then you need to find yourself again. I know it won't be easy...but, your free of him now. He's going to be going away for a long, long time. You don't have to be afraid anymore...he won't ever hit you or come after Daisy again, your both safe. Now, it's time for you...time for you to find yourself."

Luna sighed deeply and relaxed against him. "I don't even know where to start looking. I've buried myself so deeply for so long."

George picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "It's like everything else...you start a step at a time. Tomorrow, you settle the matter of Daisy's custody, next week, you free yourself from that fucking..." George took a deep breath "...from _him_...and where you go from there, is yours to decide."

He pulled back and lifted her face to his. "My only request is that, wherever that is, that you'll let me come with."

Luna sighed and put her arms around him. "I don't want to go anywhere without you."

George sat back against the cushions, pulling Luna with him. Even with the horror of the past few hours still lingering in his soul, her words made his heart soar with happiness.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Rolf was brought into the courtroom the next morning in suit and shackles, then, he was bound to his chair by a spell and the shackles were removed. Unfortunately, as Hermione had explained, Rolf still had a right to attend the hearing...even if he was incarcerated.

However, Hermione was quite pleased that he had chosen to attend for she had a few surprises in store for Rolf Scamander...surprises he was not going to like in the least.

"All rise....The honorable Amadeus Cornell Budgey presiding."

Budgey, a short dapper elderly gentleman had looked quite pleasant when he had entered the courtroom the previous day. However, when he entered now, his face was fixed in a glare...a glare directed at Rolf Scamander.

"You may be seated."

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes softened slightly as he glanced over at Luna. Her bruises had been magically repaired the evening before, but not before several photographs had been taken...photographs that Budgey had seen.

"The intention of our reassembling this morning was to hear my ruling on the custody of Daisy May Scamander. However, this morning counsel for the respondent filed two new petitions that will also be decided this morning."

Snyder was on her feet. "Your honor, I was not made aware of any petitions..."

"Ms. Snyder..." Budgey looked at Snyder incredulously. "Surely you must have had some idea this was coming."

"Not officially, no."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Had the respondents counsel not filed the petitions, I would have made the orders myself."

Luna felt a huge weight lift off her chest and she nearly collapsed with relief. Hermione squeezed her hand tightly under the table.

" At this time I would like to ask Mrs. Scamander a couple of questions."

Luna sat up straight.

"Mrs. Scamander. Did your husband attack you last night?"

"Yes sir."

"Have there been previous attacks?"

"Yes sir."

"And in the course of this attack, did he use the Cruciatus curse against you?"

"Yes sir."

"And has he done this previously?"

Luna took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Has he used the Cruciatus curse in the presence of your daughter?"

A tear trickled down Luna's cheek. "Yes."

"Do you fear for your safety and for your daughters safety in the presence of Mr. Scamander?"

Luna looked at Rolf. Even now he was sneering, his eyes cold and hard...threatening.

"I do."

"Has this abuse been present through out your marriage?"

"Yes."

"One last question." He looked at Luna, his eyes filled with sympathy. "Why did you not testify to this yesterday?"

"Because..."Luna's voice broke and she stopped and took a deep breath. "Because I was afraid he would come after Daisy. I was afraid that he would hurt her to get back at me."

Budgey nodded and then he turned and leveled a look at Rolf.

"In all my years on this bench Mr. Scamander rarely have I heard a case that actually made me angry. Your behaviour in this court has been nothing short of reprehensible. You sat right there yesterday and scared your own child so badly that she was in tears and then had the nerve to say that you loved her more than anything in the world. I didn't believe a single word of your testimony and therefore, in the matter of custody, I find for the respondent, Luna Scamander."

Luna had to seriously resist the urge to jump up and kiss Budgey.

"I have also before me this morning an order for protection request that I will now sign and put into effect. I warn you Mr. Scamander, before you leave the courtroom today either Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley will be putting a charm on you that will alert the ministry if you go anywhere within one hundred yards of Mrs. Scamander or Daisy Scamander, and should you do so, you will be promptly arrested."

"Your honor..." Snyder was on her feet again "My client has a right to fair visitation."

"Sit down counsel, I'm getting there." Budgey picked up piece of parchment. "Which brings us to the final petition filed this morning by Mrs. Granger-Weasley. The Cruciatus curse is classified as an unforgivable curse, punishable by up to fifteen years in Azkaban. When it is used in a domestic assault, there is provision for further punishment allowable at the family courts discretion."

He fixed Rolf with an angry glare. "Bearing this in mind, I completely dissolve Mr. Scamanders parental rights to the minor child Daisy May Scamander."

"Your honor!" Snyders nostrils actually flared, making her suddenly resemble a mad cow. "This is outrageous..."

"Outrageous?" Budgey yelled, his face a shocking shade of puce. " Ms. Snyder, your client used an unforgivable curse on this woman for years, he beat her down mentally and physically and used his own child as a pawn in his games! Just last night he broke that womans nose and wrist, put her father in the hospital and scared that little girl so badly it took Mr. Potter nearly fifteen minutes to lure her out of hiding; not to mention the fact that he grabbed that little girl so hard he left bruises on her arms! And this is the child he claims to love? I don't believe he loves that child anymore than I believe he ever kept his _thing_ zipped in his pants! Now sit down and be quiet!"

Snyder, her face whiter than parchment, slid back into her chair.

"Now, Mr. Scamander...I understand you have a bail hearing this afternoon, and unfortunately, you will probably make bail. I am warning you, if you attempt to go near Luna Scamander, you will be arrested and I will personally see to it that you are given the maximum sentence the law allows. You have already earned yourself a sure fifteen years, I would advise you to not earn yourself another five."

He turned and looked at Luna. "Mrs. Scamander, you are an incredibly brave woman and a quite obviously loving mother. You have a very lovely little girl there, I rest assured that I am leaving her in quite capable hands. I wish you the best of luck. Court dismissed."

Luna sat, frozen and numb. Then she felt Hermione's hand on her arm. "Luna...it's over."

She turned her head as tears began pouring from her eyes. "It's over...and he, he has to stay away?"

"Right." Hermione nodded "He has no claim on Daisy anymore, he can't request visitation and if he takes her again, it's kidnapping."

Then George was behind her, his arms wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"I want to go see Daisy." She whispered, laying her head on his "I need to explain all this to her."

He nodded and let her go, then he took her hand. As they walked out of the court room they passed Rolf, standing and waiting for the protective charm to be put in place.

"This isn't over bitch." He glared and stepped in front of her. "Not by a long shot."

"Yes it is...and I won."Luna smiled a little as she looked at him. "Despite all your lies, despite all the head games and all the times you told me I was worthless. Despite all the filthy names you called me and all the times you hit me. I won. You nearly destroyed me Rolf Scamander, you hurt me badly, but you won't be doing it anymore, and more importantly...you won't be hurting Daisy anymore."

Luna flicked her eyes over him from his eyes to his feet and back again,and then she smirked a little. "And I think you're a bit closer than a hundred yards."

Rolf was jerked back against the wall by Harry and George lead Luna away, grinning madly with pride.

They stopped at the end of the hallway to wait for the others and Luna watched from a distance as Harry put the charm in place that guaranteed that Rolf would never bother her again.

"You see that?" George stood behind her, his arms around her waist. He leaned down to whispered in her ear. "Your free now, like I said. The future is all yours."

"I'm not quite free...not yet." Luna turned her head and kissed his cheek. "But I will be soon enough."

George knew she was thinking of the divorce hearing the next week. He was positive Rolf would be there, and doubly sure he would use it as a chance to harass her...particularly since it would likely be the last time Rolf would see Luna for the next fifteen years.

"It will be okay." He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "We'll get through it together...like everything else."

Luna nodded and tried to pretend she wasn't enjoying watching Rolf being bound in shackles to be taken back to the holding cell while he awaited his bail hearing. She was, of course, failing badly as a huge smirk now covered her face.

"He looks rather nice in them, don't you think?" Ron said as he and Hermione joined them. "The only thing that will be better will be the Azkaban uniform robes with Gayrolfe stamped across the pocket."

Hermione grinned and reached down for his hand. "Maybe he'll meet someone special there."

"Well, that takes care of that." Harry said as he too now joined them. "Ginny said she would hold lunch for us, so, shall we?"

Luna nodded as an incredibly enormous need to hug Daisy fell over her. "Yes...lets go."

George took Luna's hand and they walked toward the exit, in the distance they could hear the clanking of the chains attached to Rolf Scamanders ankles as he was lead off in the other direction.

"Lovely sound, isn't it?" Harry said, turning to Ron with a small grin.

Ron grinned "Can't imagine any better."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview

Luna anxiously awaits

her divorce hearing and George has a wonderful idea,

but can he convince Luna?

and

George takes Luna shopping for a

new wand.

* * *

-

* * *


	17. Holly and Veela

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-Warning-This chapter has extremely extremely mild sexual content...but don't get your hopes up. It's not a lemon, it's not a lime...it's not even a semi-tart orange. lol

There is however a small touch of violence and language...yeah, sorry....Gayrolfe's back...but, he's sorry he did it...trust me. LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Seventeen

Holly and Veela

* * *

-

* * *

George couldn't resist smiling as he walked the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Rolf Scamander had been let out on bail and so far he had kept his distance. It seemed that at last, he had come to his senses and would leave Luna and Daisy alone. Of course, George was still remaining 'constantly vigilant' as his one time Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mad Eye Moody had taught them.

He whistled a happy tune as he twirled a thin cardboard tube in his hand, the tube which contained what he hoped, would be the first step towards his future with Luna. He stopped and rolled his eyes outside the open door of the Quibbler office. Luna was being stubborn again obviously. It was bad enough that she insisted on working in the office, even with Scamander still on the streets, but did she have to do it with the door standing wide open?

So far, Luna's only concession had been agreeing to temporarily stay with George while her father was away. Upon her fathers release, Luna had decided that Xenophilius should go to visit his sister in Sweden, and so, she had packed him off and sent him on his way...despite his many protests. George strongly suspected that it was because Luna had overheard a conversation between him and Xenophilius where they had been discussing the pros and cons of encasing Rolf Scamander's feet in cement and dumping him in the river that lead to this decision. For some reason she had refused to believe they were only joking.

Of course it hadn't helped matters that when she had told Ron and Harry of this conversation they had started using terms like justifiable self-defense and justice is blind.

Luna looked up from her desk and saw George staring at the open doorway.

"Don't start." She frowned slightly and shook her head. "It's too beautiful out to leave it closed. Besides, it's broad daylight, and should he show his face, the aurors will arrest him."

George rolled his eyes again and stepped inside. "It's not instantaneous though. You heard Harry, there is a two to three minute delay between when he breaks the charm and when they will arrive."

"George, they took his wand. What can he do in two to three minutes?"

George pulled a chair up to the desk and sat beside her.

"He can do enough. Besides, two seconds is too much."

"I refuse to be afraid of him anymore. I won't do it." George started to speak but she put her hand over his mouth. "I've lived the last six years in fear...now that I am finally free, part of that is being able to live the way I want and do the things I want."

She pulled her hand from his face and brushed her hand across his cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay..." He agreed reluctantly "But I don't want you here unprotected."

"They're coming to fix the door in an hour or so." Luna nodded "And the new one will be specially charmed, and it will have a screen too so I won't have to leave the whole door open."

"That's good, but it's not enough." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thin black box. "I want you to use this."

Luna took the box and pulled off the lid. Inside, laying on a red velvet cushion was a wand made of a light hued wood. There were small dings and scratches here and there, it had obviously been used by someone for many years.

"George..." Luna exclaimed as she realized just who the wand had belonged to. "I can't accept this..."

"I went to see mum and dad this morning when we found out Olivander was away. They want you to use it. It's not forever, just until we can get you a new one when Olivander returns tomorrow."

"George..." Luna shook her head. "I don't know what to say. Your family has been so kind, to me and Daisy both."

"Your important to me..." he smiled and reached for a piece of hair to wrap the curl around his finger. "So your important to them. Besides, you were there for Harry and Ginny when they needed someone...it's only right they be here for you now. They love you too."

Luna felt a small ripple shoot through her, it was the closest he had ever come to saying 'the word' since that day a bit over a week before.

"I'm sorry..." George said softly "I didn't mean to."

"I can talk big and tough..." She smiled and took his hand "...but, I suppose somethings do still scare me."

George squeezed her hand and smiled back. "Like I said...I'll wait."

"It's really okay with you? For me to use Fred's wand?" She ran a finger gently over the light wood.

George nodded. "I want you to be safe. And, Fred would have wanted you to use it as well." He smiled and picked the wand up from the box and handed it to her. "It's cedar, with a core of dragon heartstring."

Luna took the wand reverently. It felt odd in her hand, foreign. She remembered then something Mr. Olivander had told her while they had been imprisoned together at Malfoy manor.

_'The wand choses the witch Miss Lovegood. These things can't be foreced and never will a wand change it's alliance. Certainly, one can attempt to force an alliance with a wand, but it will never feel right. It will never rest in the hand the way it was meant to. There will be no connection...no romance between wand and soul.'_

It was right that this wand wouldn't connect with her soul. This was a wand in mourning. She could use it for a short time, to protect herself...but in the end, it would always belong to Fred Weasley.

Luna sighed and smiled at George as she put the wand back in the box, then put it inside her desk drawer for safekeeping...she would only use it if she absolutely had to. "Thank you George. I swear, I will be careful with it."

"I know you will." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers.

Luna noticed for the first time the cardboard tube resting next to the desk. "What's that?" She nodded towards the tube.

"Ah..." George smiled sheepishly as he picked up the tube and pulled off the top. "This is something I wanted to show you...I had an idea, but, I want you to give it some thought before saying no."

"What is it?" Her eyes were wide, somewhat nervous.

"First...promise me you'll think about it before saying no."

"What makes you so sure that I will say no?" Luna shook her head "Maybe I'll like the idea."

"Well..." George hedged as he pulled several large pieces of parchment from the cardboard tube. "It's a bit ...bold. Just...hear me out. Please?"

Luna bit her lip. If George was this nervous, it had to be something incredibly audacious. This was the same person who hadn't flinched at the idea of setting off several enormous boxes of fireworks inside Hogwarts after all. But still...Luna trusted George, and if he thought it was a good idea, she should at least consider it.

"Okay." She agreed "I won't say no...right away." She quickly amended.

"Okay." George took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his longish hair. "You know that I bought that property over on Vector street?"

"Yes." Luna nodded "You were going to build a storehouse there."

"Right. Well, turns out it is zoned as residential, and a storehouse would be classified as business. I was going to resell it, but...I've had another thought." He pulled the parchment all the way out and began to spread it over Luna's desk.

They were blueprints, blueprints for an enormous house.

"George..." Luna looked at him in alarm. She wasn't even divorced yet and he was about to ask her to...

"Wait..." He copied her earlier gesture to quiet her. "You said you would listen."

He ran a finger down the middle of what looked like a large entryway. "See this? It's a dividing wall."

"A dividing wall?"

"Right." He nodded and began pointing things out. "This is a duplex. See, two kitchens, two family rooms and the stair way is split down the middle by a wall."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand George." Luna looked at him blankly.

"Look, Freddy and Annie will be coming back in about six weeks. There is no way I am staying with them in that tiny flat for a month. There's enough room for a huge backyard, enough for a swing set and a sandbox and a treehouse. Hell, maybe I'll even get an above ground swimming pool."

Luna took a deep breath. "That sounds lovely George, but, what has any of that to do with me?"

"Well..." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I thought I could live on one side, and you and Daisy could live on the other."

"You..." Luna looked at him and then...she started to laugh. "Your not serious."

George rolled his eyes. "Well, I certainly thought I was."

"George, be serious. That would never work. Your kids hate me."

"Do not." George protested. "Freddy thinks your hot, might need to make sure your bedrooms on the second floor...you know, so he doesn't try to window peek. But..."

"He wouldn't!" Luna grinned, her eyes wide.

"Have you forgotten who his father is?" George grinned...the roguish one that suddenly took on a whole new meaning.

"You don't mean..." Luna's eyes widened as George nodded.

"Etta and Marybeth Evanston...my first love. And Fred's...and Percy's...and Charlie's..." George grinned "First floor bedrooms, both of them. Mind, I was only ten at the time."

"Does this mean those rumors about you and Fred peeking through holes in the Quidditch locker room walls were true?"

"Who do you think put them there?" George smirked "Of course, we originally did it as a favor to Oliver Wood, so he could spy on the Slytherin team. But, we found other uses for them later on...when we got a bit older."

"George Weasley..." Luna gave him disapproving look "You should be ashamed."

"I am...terribly." But he didn't look ashamed at all as he turned back to the blueprints on his desk. "Look, I know Freddy would love it ...give him a chance to get a leg up on James for Daisy's affections."

"What about Annie?"

"Annie..." George rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger, then he looked back at Luna. "Angie and I, we want her to be happy, but...Angelina isn't about to leave Lee just because Annie doesn't like him. It's like you said before, about being able to live your life the way _you_ want instead of being forced to live it how someone else wants you to. Angelina believes that once Annie has a chance to talk about her feelings with someone, with time she will give Lee a chance. And I believe, with time, she will give you a chance too."

"And once she gets to know you, she will adore you." He smiled and brushed a thumb over her cheek "How could she possibly not?"

Luna smiled at him for a second, then she turned back to the blueprints with a sigh. "I don't know George...Daddy would hate it."

George grinned "All the more reason to do it, I think."

Luna laughed softly and gave him a gentle elbow in the ribs. "Be nice to daddy. He's not here to defend himself."

"I know." George rolled the papers up and stuffed them back in the tube. "Think about it, okay? You don't have to decide right away. I mean...I'm building the house either way. The only difference is, if you say no, I'll be renting the other side out to a total stranger...never know who it could be. Some psycho wizard killer, or an attractive older woman who likes to bewitch and seduce young men."

"So no pressure then." Luna teased.

"Nope. None at all." He lay the tube down and put his arms around her. "It is the perfect solution though. It's a great neighborhood, and it's only a block away from Albus Dumbledore Primary School...Daisy will be ready for school this fall, right?"

Luna nodded. "It's a lovely idea George...I'm just not sure it is the best idea...given the circumstances."

"Just give it some time." He kissed her "Think about it. The house will be ready in two weeks, I just need to order the spell kit to be assembled, I'm on my way there now."

"I'll think about it." She said as he bent his head and kissed her again.

"Promise?" He looked deep into her eyes, searching for some sign of which way she might be leaning.

"Promise." She stood on her toes and kissed him, long and sweet, and far, far from chaste.

"Damn..." George grinned as he pulled back "You shouldn't kiss me like that. I need to keep my wits about me."

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Right." George grinned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wand, then kissed her again. "Go on and start thinking now."

"I will." Luna smiled as she watched him apparate away, then she turned back to her desk.

"George..." She shook her head and picked up the cardboard tube he had accidentally left behind. "You're going to have a hell of a time ordering your house without your plans."

She turned as the sound of shuffling feet alerted her to someone standing on the other side of the counter.

"Isn't that sweet." Rolf sneered as he moved towards her. "I'm not even is Azkaban yet and already your making plans to shack up?"

"Rolf, get out!" Luna skirted the desk, but she was too slow. His hand went to her throat and she was shoved back against the file cabinet, the handle thrust deeply and painfully into her back.

"You'll be arrested..." She gasped as his hands tightened. "In a minute..."

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He yelled "I've lost everything because of you! Gia's left me, I lost my job, my kid...they even took my wand. If I'm going to rot in Azkaban...I'm at least going to go for a damned good reason."

"Rolf...please..." Luna tore at his hands with her fingernails, but his grip only tightened. It became glaringly obvious what his 'good reason' for going to Azkaban was to be... "Daisy needs me."

"If I'm not going to be part of that fucking brats life...neither are you."

Luna felt herself beginning to grey out, she knew the aurors would be there any time...but she also knew that she didn't have long left.

If she was going to survive...she had to act fast...she only had one chance.

She brought her knee up, jabbing fast and hard. Her aim was swift and true as she hit Rolf directly in the groin. He released her neck, his hands going to his damaged goods and Luna ran past him, to her desk, she pulled open the drawer and reached in for Fred Weasley's wand.

"Get out." She stood, one hand rubbing her abused neck, the other holding steady to the wand, the wand pointed at Rolf Scamanders chest.

"What if I don't?" He straightened and started walking towards her again "You won't use that thing and I have nothing left to lose."

"I told you, to get out." She yelled, her grip on the wand tightened.

"I don't think I will." He glared at her, advancing closer still.

"You fucking idiot." Luna glared at him. "You actually think I'm still afraid of you? Look at you. Such a big man, a big bully man who has to prove himself by beating woman and scaring little girls. Your nothing but a sad, pathetic little boy Rolf Scamander."

"Your getting awfully mouthy.. Have you forgotten who you are? That your nothing but a worthless, dirty little cunt, not even worthy of licking my shoes?" He sneered "Or...is it that you actually believe the rubbish that one eared freak is feeding you? Do you actually think you've won? That you will ever truly be free of me? You will never be free...not so long as I am alive."

"Shut up!" Luna warned. Rolf's words had had the opposite effect of their intention. They hadn't scared her...they had made her angry. "I think your the one who's forgotten who I am! I've faced down worse than you...I've faced down dementors, and death eaters and even looked Voldemort himself in the face. After all that do you honestly think I would be afraid of a limp dicked piece of shit like you? YOUR the one who isn't worthy of me, your not worthy to eat my toe jam...so you can just go strait to hell!"

Rolf sneered at her for a moment, and then he lunged.

"_Stupefy!"_

Rolf flew backwards under the force of Luna's spell, he hit the wall then fell flat on his face, a trickle of blood running from the back of his head and staining his straw colored hair red.

Luna walked forward to where he lay, then she kicked him in the ribs...he was unconscious.

In the next second there was a loud crack behind her.

"Hey...I forgot..." George stopped mid-sentence as Luna turned to look at him, a small smile on her face.

"What happened?" He said as he rushed to her side and took her hand to pull her behind him.

"I'm afraid he made me quite angry." She shrugged "So I had to let him have it."

A flash of white appeared outside the window, the Aurors had arrived.

"Mrs. Scamander?" Jonathan Haney stepped in followed by Allison Masters. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." Luna nodded to the floor. "Rolf is unconscious though. He seems to be bleeding."

"Right." Jonathan grinned "Well done Ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled and stood watching calmly as Rolf was brought around, bound and arrested for violating the order for protection. As he was being led out, Harry appeared.

"Luna..." Harry said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled

Harry examined the finger marks on Luna's neck "Well, Scamander's bought himself at least another five years for violating the order for protection, and new charges for attempted murder. Depending on the judge, he's looking at a possible fifty years, but that's the max."

George looked at Luna's neck. "It's not enough."

"With his mind..." Harry looked at Scamanders back as he was lead out of the office. "...he won't last a year before the dementors have broken him."

Luna watched the last of Rolf Scamander fade from view. She knew she should feel sorry for him, a terrible fate awaited him. But sympathy would have to come later.

Right now, she would much rather think about herself. She realized it was selfish, but after all she had been through that day...she decided...

... she deserved a bit of selfishness.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna woke late in the night, a sharp pain in the middle of her back nearly bringing her to tears. She rolled over and reached for Fred Weasley's wand, then used it to light the lamp.

Daisy was gone, off on a sleepover at Harry and Ginny's and Luna felt a wave of loneliness fall over her. She thought for a moment of going to wake George, but he hadn't been sleeping well and she decided it might be best to just let him sleep. She rolled onto her back and another jolt of pain shot up her spine...then she remembered. She hadn't healed the bruise on her back from when Rolf had shoved her back into the handle of the filing cabinet. George had brought her home after the men had come to fix the office door and she had fallen asleep right away and slept straight through.

She pulled her nightgown off and tossed it onto the floor and as she reached for the wand, the door opened.

"Luna...are you..." George blushed beet red and spun hastily around as he realized that Luna was sitting in the middle of the bed, naked from the waist up. Luna grabbed her bathrobe and hastily put it on.

"I'm s...sorry..." George stammered as he stared at the wall. "I saw the light on...I ...I...j...just wanted to check and see if you were okay."

"It's okay." Luna said softly while she resisted the urge to giggle. Was this the same man who had told her only twelve hours before that he had peeped on half the girls at Hogwarts...and now he stood, stammering and blushing because he had seen her naked? "You can turn around, I'm decent."

George turned around, his face nearly as red as the candy cane red pajama bottoms he wore. "Sorry." He said sheepishly "I saw the light...I should have knocked."

"It's okay." Luna slid over and patted the side of the bed. George sat down next to her.

"I woke because I had pain in my back...from a bruise...from, you know."

"Would you like me to leave?" George started to get up.

"No...actually..." Luna blushed a little. "I think I need your help. It's down a bit low, and I don't think I can reach it. Would you mind?"

"Of course not." George reached for Fred's wand "Sit forward."

Luna sat forward and opened her bathrobe, allowing her back to be bared, but careful to protect her modesty.

George felt a terrific wave of pain wash over him as he looked at Luna's back. In the middle was the bruise she had been speaking of, it was huge and dark, about the size of a bludger. But around it were several smaller bruises. Obviously left over from the attack the night of the custody hearing, ones small enough that they hadn't bothered to heal them at St. Mungos.

But there was more than bruises on Luna's back...there were faint scars as well. Scars from healed burns and cuts, some as much as three inches long.

"George?" Luna turned her head to look at him.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered as he traced a finger over the longest burn scar that ran across her left shoulder blade.

"It..." Luna stopped and took a deep breath. "It wasn't him...not all of it anyway."

"You mean, there was someone else...before him?" George felt his throat squeeze.

"We've talked about a lot of things George." Luna said plainly "But there's something we've never talked about, not even once."

George realized right away what she meant...the war.

"Oh god..._they_ did this?"

Luna pulled her robe back into place and sat back. "You've never asked me why I stayed for so long, or why I didn't leave the first time Rolf hurt me." she fiddled with a string on the sleeve of her robe so she wouldn't have to look at George.

"Holding my life over my fathers head wasn't the reason I was taken...not in the beginning. Voldemort wanted me to spy on the others at school, he was convinced that the remaining DA members at school were working for the Order of the Phoenix. He was quite furious when he discovered that I could fight off the imperious curse. Harry had taught us too well you know? He decided that he would break me another way."

George closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the headboard of the bed. "You were tortured."

Luna nodded "So you see...by the time Rolf Scamander called me those names, and did those things to me...they were pretty much old hat to me by then...I guess you could say they were the familiar."

George put his arms around her and pulled her to lay against his chest. "I'm so sorry...I had no idea...how much you've suffered."

"I have suffered." Luna nodded "But...do you remember, that day at Hermione's...when I said that there are worse things in the world?"

"Yes...of course I do."

"Well...what I meant was, there were worse things in the world than what Rolf put me through. There is the idea of a world without Daisy, or Freddy and Annie in it, and there's the idea of where I might be right now if you had never come for me...and of what might have happened if I hadn't stayed at daddy's that night last winter when you bought the Excessum potion....there are so many terrible things in this world...things that are worse than what I went through."

"How can you say that?" George looked at her through moist eyes. "How...after all the hell you've been through...how can you still be so selfless?"

"Because...if I give in, if I become selfish, and angry and start wallowing in my own self-pity...I'll be like him." She sat up and turned around to face him. George realized...he had never seen her look more beautiful, more strong and determined. She picked up his hand and held it to her chest lovingly.

"I refuse to be like Rolf Scamander."

"You could never be like him." George sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Not in a million years."

"I know. Now..." Luna smiled and turned around, presenting her back again."...you promised to heal my back?"

"Right." George picked Fred's wand up as Luna once again lowered her robe. George waved the wand over the huge bruise in the middle.

"_Dipparo"_

The bruise vanished and George moved on to the series of smaller bruises that had been left behind. When not a bruise remained, George's eyes went back to the three inch burn mark on her shoulder blade. He brushed his thumb over it again...

"I wish I could have been there to help you." He whispered as his eyes filled, thinking of the horrible pain she had endured.

"You're here now." She said softly and put her hand over his. "That's enough."

George nodded...then he bent his head and kissed the scar.

"I use to do that for Freddy...kiss his 'owies' he was always getting banged up." He bent again and kissed another. "He won't let me do it any more though."

He kept going until he had kissed every scar on her back, then he put his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"I want to take your pain away..." He kissed her shoulder. "I hate that you hurt so much."

Luna pulled away and rose to sit on her knees, she turned to face him.

"George..." She said softly as she put her arms around him. "You do take my pain away...just by being here."

"I missed one." George sighed and leaned forward, kissing the place right above her heart. Luna put her arms around him and held him close as he rested his head on her bare chest, she whispered in his ear.

"George...do...do you want me?"

"I always want you...you know that." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I want you with me always."

"No..." Luna smiled and shook her head slightly as she ran her hand over his bare chest. " I mean...do you _want_ me?"

"Oh..." George grinned sheepishly, feeling like an idiot for not getting it the first time. He tangled his hands in her hair and brought her face to his. "Of course I do."

"That's good." Luna grinned naughtily and pushed him backwards onto the bed "Because, I want you."

George grinned for a moment, and then he kissed her.

Their movements were slow, gentle...as if they were determined to savor every second....for in fact they were. Their eyes locked together as they joined and Luna felt tears run from her eyes into her hair as she fully comprehended the extent of his love for her. She couldn't miss it, it was every where...in his eyes, in his touch, in his kisses...in every movement, even in the way he breathed.

George felt like he had just been given the worlds most precious gift. He had been there in the court room when Luna had spoken about her feelings about how making love was something not to be taken lightly. He'd known then that it was the same for her as it was for him...something blessed, something sacred...something one would only share with someone they planned to have a future with.

And now Luna was sharing that with him.

But it was more than that. Luna may be afraid of that word...but she wasn't afraid of showing it. And he could see it clearly in her eyes as she looked into his own. Luna loved HIM, not some version of the him he could be if she worked hard enough to change him, but the true him...the him that Angelina had never seen.

Luna loved him, just as he loved her...even if saying the word was forbidden...the feeling was there...and it was very, very real.

They lay spooned together, their desire sated, content in the darkness. Then, George heard a soft sob against his arm.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Her voice was incredibly emotional and George could feel her tears against his skin.

"Your crying."

"I know." She nodded "But, it's fine. Really."

"Luna...generally speaking, if your crying, it means that somethings wrong." George was worried, what if now that it was all over, she regretted having taken things so far?

"No...nothings wrong...it's just that..." She took a deep breath "I never knew was it was like, to do be with someone who really, truly..." She shook her head and buried her face against his arm "...I didn't know it was suppose to be like _that_."

George pulled her tight against him and kissed her shoulder.

She put her arms around his. "George...I've decided, I'd like for Daisy and I to live with you...I don't mean _with_ you, with you...it's far too soon for that obviously... but like you talked about today."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Luna nodded and turned her head to kiss him. "It's time to leave the past in the past..." She lay her head on his arm again and snuggled closer against him. "...and to move on to the future."

George smiled as he buried his face in her hair. He felt like a man who had just won the lottery and then been told he was about to be king of the world...he was a man who had everything.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"Oh!" Ollivander exclaimed the next afternoon when they entered the familiar shop. "It is so very wonderful to see you my dear!"

"Hello Mr. Ollivander." Luna smiled hugely as she hugged the old man. "It's nice to see you too...it's been awhile."

"And how is that adorable little girl of yours?" Ollivander tapped his finger on his lips "Lets see...five more years to go now is it?"

"Yes." Luna laughed "Daisy will be six next month, so, she will be coming to _see_ you before too much longer."

"And Mr. Weasley." Ollivander turned to shake George's hand. "Let's have it."

George shook his hand, then he grinned as he reached into his pocket for his wand to hand it over. Ollivander took the wand, weighing it carefully between his fingers.

"Ah...yes, yes..willow and unicorn hair, eleven inches...quite whippy! And not a single scratch! Good for you Mr. Weasley." He took out a soft cloth and a small jar, then he began to polish the wand. By the time he handed it back it practically glowed.

"So.." George began as he once again stowed his wand in his pocket "Were you able to..."

"Yes, yes!" Ollivander said quite cheerfully as he went behind the counter to retrieve a thin black box. "Was there ever any doubt?"

He set the box on the counter, then he looked at Luna. "You know, my brother in law...a man named Lawrence Hankelman was a farmer, had a little Christmas farm far far up north. He grew Christmas trees, and mistletoe, and holly. Oh yes, people came from miles and miles away to decorate their homes for the yule with the things he grew.

"One summer, oh, about twenty years ago now I guess it was, there was a horrible storm. Lawrence's entire farm was destroyed, every tree uprooted, every spring of mistletoe gone in a blink...the only thing left standing was one stout bit of Holly, right smack in the middle of the farm. Lawrence decided to sell the land...didn't have the heart to go on you see. I think its one of those muggle malls now. Well anyway...before he left, he brought me the Holly. Said he thought it might make someone a fine wand, seeing how it was so brave, strong and stubborn.

"So, I shaved it down, managed to get two bricks of wood out of it, just enough to make two wands. The first I made with a core of Phoenix feather, went to your friend Harry Potter in fact. Strong, brave boy that Potter. Now, the second brick, I never carved out. Never knew why...just didn't feel like the right time."

He looked at Luna and smiled "Was about a month ago that brick of holly started calling out to me. It knew that it's time was coming you see, that soon the witch or wizard it would claim would be coming to seek it out."

He opened the box and laying on a light silvery blue cushion was a beautifully carved wand of Holly. The handle was etched with vines and leaves that ran up the sides, with tiny rosebuds scattered over them.

"You know how the shop keepers in Diagon alley talk." He smiled sadly "So you understand, I've heard the horrible rumors of what you've suffered my dear. When Mr. Weasley owled me to tell me that you needed a wand...well...I knew then...the holly wand was meant for you."

"I made a detour on my way home, to visit Fleur Weasley, to ask her a favor...a very special favor. A favor in which she granted most readily."

He held up the wand. "This wand has a magical core of six Veela hair. Now, I've never worked with Veela hair in the past...but, for you my dear, I felt it only fitting. For the wand must fit the witch who uses it." He reached out and lay his hand on Luna's. "Strong and brave as the holly which survived such a terrible storm, yet delicate and beautiful."

He turned Luna's hand over and pressed the wand into it, then closed her fingers around it. Luna wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up at Mr. Ollivander, and then at George. He smiled at her in encouragement and she tightened her grip on the wand.

It fit her hand as if it had been made to lay within it, it was light as air and warm to the touch. A feeling...like the beating of powerful wings began to build in her chest and she realized what it was...it was the connection...the forming of the bond between wand and soul.

The beginning of the romance.

A shower of gold and silver sparks shot from the end of the wand and Luna felt a rush of warmth over her body. The connection was strong...witch and wand...both had suffered tragedy, both had suffered loss. But both had stood strong, both had weathered the storm and both had been standing when the calm had come once again.

Like the storm had sought to destroy Lawrence Hankleman's Christmas farm, Rolf Scamander had sought to destroy Luna. But as the Holly refused to allow the storm to destroy it...Luna too had refused to allow Rolf to destroy her.

She was still standing, but as she felt George wrap his arms around her waist she realized something else...

She wasn't standing alone.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Eighteen Preview

At long last....

The day of Luna's divorce hearing arrives...


	18. Freedom Part Two

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

A/N I must stand before you at this moment, horribly humbled. I screwed up, and I screwed up BIG! I am currently reading _"Harry Potter and_

the Goblet of Fire" and I have discovered that the penalty for use of ANY of the Unforgivable curses, it is LIFE imprisonment, not fifteen years as I said several chapters back.

_Err....oops?_

As I am unsure exactly how to go about fixing this error without totally throwing off my plot, I am forced to ask you the reader to forgive my bout of stupidness. I kind of sort of waffled around to fix it...and yeah, I know its a bit lame...so sorry.

How about we just blame it all on my Beta for quitting on me._ -Smirk-_ I mean, it's all his fault cause I know with him being so brainy he would have caught that little boo boo.

(BTW I only say that cause I know eventually he will read that and...well...I like to torure my beta's, even if they do quit on me. In fact, that makes it all the more fun.)

BTW..I'm still looking for a beta on this! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Eighteen

Freedom Part Two

* * *

-

* * *

Daisy smiled happily at Luna from where she sat in George's lap across the table. The table was piled high with books with wallpaper and carpet samples, somewhere beneath those were catalogs filled with furniture and appliances. Still others contained linens and draperies and even a few with anything and every thing a child could imagine to play on...including swimming pools.

"Mummy?" Daisy looked up from a page of children's wallpaper "Can I really have whatever I want? Really?"

"Of course you can, it's your room isn't it?" Luna smiled and looked up from her own catalog where she had been perusing draperies. "You can have whatever you want."

"Careful." George gave her a small grin "You don't know what she has in mind yet."

George had learned that lesson the hard way...he had just returned that morning from visiting Freddy and Annie, and he taken the catalogs with him so they could make choices for their own rooms. Annie had been sensible, choosing the adorable Princess version of Mini-Merlin, a popular comic book for the under eight crowd...while Freddy, to George and Angelina's horror, had been adamant about Witchy Wiggins. Talking him back from it had taken hours...in the end it had been Lee who managed to convince Freddy to go with a more appropriate Chudley Cannon's décor.

"I don't think I have too much to worry about."Luna grinned back."I don't think Daisy is all that interested in Witchy Wiggins."

"Yuck!" Daisy stuck out her tongue. "I hate Witchy Wiggins."

"Your not alone sweetie." Luna turned back to her books.

"She's not _that_ bad." George said with a small smirk as he turned the page on the wallpaper samples he and Daisy were looking at. "I mean, she has certain _attributes_ that are okay."

Daisy stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to be throwing up "He means her watermelons, doesn't he mummy?"

"Yes Daise." Luna sighed and shook her head at George "I'm afraid he does."

"Your one to talk." George looked at her indignantly. "I notice that you haven't bothered to toss out that playbill with that naked muggle Daniel Radcliffe all over it."

"Well of course not." Luna blushed slightly "It was my first ever muggle theater trip...it's a souvenir."

"Right."George snorted "At least Witchy Wiggins is only make believe. Naked boy is a live person."

"Really George." Luna laughed

"Are you two rowing?" Daisy looked from one to the other nervously.

"Of course not." George patted her on the head. "Were just having a friendly debate."

"Right." Luna nodded and smiled at Daisy. "So did you find something then?"

"Well, I like the bunnies." Daisy pointed to a pink sample with fluffy white bunnies and then to a white one with pink and purple butterflies. "But I like this one too."

"Hmmm..." George looked closely at the two. "Tough choice. Maybe it would be easier if you picked out your bed first."

"Yes...like a theme." Luna dug until she came to the book with the girls bedroom furniture and handed it across the table. George took the book and propped it on top of the wallpaper samples, then turned to the front page. While Daisy ooohed and Ahhed over all the beds and other furniture Luna couldn't stop her mind slipping back to the last time she had decorated a room for Daisy. She had tried to get Rolf to help, to give even the slightest bit of input...but he had refused.

George and Daisy sat with their heads close together, quietly discussing the pro's and con's of each piece. Canopy verses four poster, twin size, versus full size, and Luna felt nearly strangled by the simple sweetness of the moment.

"Oohh!" Daisy gasped loudly. "I like this one! Do you George?"

"I think it's perfect." George smiled and gave her a tiny hug. "See, I knew you would find something."

"Mummy...look!" Daisy pointed to a picture. "Isn't it pretty?"

Grateful for an excuse to hide her tearing eyes, Luna picked up the catalog and held it in front of her face. The bed was truly meant for Daisy. It was full sized, made of white wrought iron. The high posts on the corners lead to a high canopy, and both posts and canopy were covered with iron green vines, leaves and delicate pink flowers.. But instead of a traditional canopy covering, it was draped with yards and yards of fine white glittery tulle that was lit from within by what looked like hundreds of fairy lights.

"It's beautiful Daisy." Luna smiled and slid the catalog back towards them. "Is that the one you want?"

Daisy was bouncing excitedly on George's knee. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to look at the rest of the book?" George asked "We've only seen about half of it."

Luna was struck again by his patience. If it had been Rolf, he would have shuttled Daisy off the first chance he got, this she knew without a doubt. Luna had to bite her lip hard to stop the tears and she lowered her head until her hair obscured her face.

Daisy shook her head "No...thats the one."

"Then thats the one you shall have." he kissed her loudly on the cheek.

"That tickles." Daisy giggled as there was a loud rap at the door.

"That..." George said as he slid Daisy from his lap. "Will be Harry and Ginny, here to pick you up."

Daisy shrieked loudly and tore off towards the door. "JAMES!"

Luna forced herself to look up. "Daise...don't open the door alone."

"I won't!" Daisy grabbed George by the hand. "Hurry up George!"

"I'm coming..." George grinned at Luna. "...Miss pushy. You act like you haven't seen him in years."

They crossed the room and after George checked the peep hole, he gave Daisy the okay to pull the door open.

"James!"

"Daisy!" James said excitedly as he burst through the door and Daisy immediately tackled him in a hug.

"Ah..." Harry grinned. "Young love."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Luna with little Albus in her arms. "Poor girl, doesn't know what she's in for."

"Hi Albus." Luna opened her arms. "Would you like to come see me?"

Albus willingly settled into Luna's lap, his wet sticky fingers locking in a blonde curl.

"Smart boy Al," George said as he and Harry sat down to join them. "If given a choice between Luna and Ginny...I'd rather sit with Luna too."

"Stuff it." Ginny picked up a catalog and hit George with it.

"Thanks for taking Daisy again." Luna smiled

"No problem." Ginny grinned as she watched James and Daisy with their heads bent together in quiet conversation...she was of course, nearly afraid to ponder what they might be discussing. "It will be much easier for you in the morning, not having to drop her off, since your hearing is so early. Besides, James adores having her around."

It was true, James did adore Daisy...but Ginny was starting to suspect that might have more to do with the fact that she was a potential partner in crime, rather than her being so adorable. Since the incident where the two of them had tied Albus to the magnolia tree, the two of them had committed several other petty crimes...including more bondage incidents with Al, one with Rosie, and gluing all of Albus' fingers together, and most recently, stealing Ginny's wand and managing to give the dog a fifth leg.

"Ginny." Luna put her hand on Ginny's arm. "I am so...so...sorry about last time."

"No harm done." Harry grinned. "We managed to put Boxers right again, and Ginny's learned a valuable lesson about keeping her wand where little fingers can reach it."

"It's not your fault." Ginny gave Harry a death glare, then smiled at Luna. "If his father and uncles would stop putting idea's into the boys head."

"Don't look at me." George put his hands up in a warding gesture. "I had nothing to do with the Boxers incident."

"No." Luna rolled her eyes "But you are the one who told Daisy what spell-o-glue does."

"Well I never thought..."

Luna looked at Ginny "He has this total innocence thing with Daisy, I'm just waiting, one of these days he is going to find out that she is in fact a child. One who can be just as naughty as the rest."

"She still has a long way to go before she catches up to James." Ginny allowed.

"And even longer to Freddy and Annie." George grinned. "But, she _is_ an only child. Luna's never had to do the whole _'He touched me'_ bit nor the '_She's breathing on me'_ thing."

"Well, only one cure for that." Harry grinned as he looked back and forth between them. "Daisy needs a brother or sister."

Luna's throat clenched. Suddenly they had waded into very uncomfortable territory. Ginny seemed to realize this too as she kicked Harry hard under the table.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Luna?" Ginny asked hastily to fill the awkward silence.

Luna smiled gratefully "Hermione was here earlier and we went through the hearing step by step. She's not expecting any surprises...obviously Rolf has nothing to argue with, though I am sure he will try...him and that Snyder woman." She stopped and sighed deeply "So...I guess I am about as ready as I am ever going to be."

"Nothing to be nervous about." George took her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mine lasted all of about ten minutes, in fact, I'm not sure it was even that long."

"You're forgetting." Luna smiled sadly at George. "Your divorce was amicable. Rolf has done everything possible since the moment I filed papers to make this as drawn out and miserable as possible. Sometimes I feel like it's going to be like he said the other day...that I would never be free of him until the day he dies." She looked away "Or I do."

"He can't delay anymore." Harry said reassuringly. "The hearing has been set, and frankly, with all he's done the last couple of weeks, I wouldn't be surprised if after spending the past week with the dementors, he hasn't had a bit of the wind knocked from his sails."

After Rolf's attempt on Luna's life he had been taken directly to Azkaban to await trial. He was now a high security prisoner, his attempted murder having resulted in higher security status.

"Harry's right." Ginny smiled reassuringly "By noon tomorrow, you will be a free woman." She patted the pile of catalogs under her hand and looked meaningfully between George and Luna. "Free to start on your future."

She raised her hand and slapped it down hard.

"To hell with Rolf Scamander."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna sat quietly, the only sound in the quiet kitchen was the sound of the scratching of quill against parchment. She knew she should be sleeping, she had to be up so very early, but she had lay there for hours while George's soft snores went on around her, her mind in a kind of hyper drive as her past with Rolf Scamander was replayed in her mind.

Finally she had given up, snatching up her quill in an effort to exhaust her mental energy. Now, hours later, she was at last starting to wind down. Her cheek rested in her hand, her head had become much heavier over the past thirty minutes, and her eyes were starting to droop. Yet she was so intent on her task that she wasn't aware that George had joined her until she felt his arms slide around her. His chin settled on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." She smiled and turned her face for a kiss. George pulled away and went to the refrigerator for the water jug. He got his own glass, refilled hers, then returned the jug and slid out the chair next to hers.

"Thanks." She smiled as she continued the scratch away.

"Can't sleep?" He asked softly

Luna nodded "Too much on my mind I suppose."

"What are you doing?"

"Something to clear my mind." She smiled reassuringly "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes. I think so." She looked back at the parchment and started writing again. "You don't have to stay up."

"Would you rather be alone?"

"Actually..." Luna stopped writing and looked up again. "If you don't mind."

"Say no more." George stood from the chair and slid it back in, then bent down for a kiss. "Try to get some sleep though okay?"

"I will." she smiled. "I'll be in in a few minutes. I'm almost done."

George brushed his thumb over her cheek, kissed the top of her head and then, he left her alone again.

Luna lay her cheek in her hand, her eyes still drooping, then once again she began to write.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of George and Luna, she picked up Luna's hand and smiled.

"Ready?"

"She's really nervous." George rubbed Luna's back soothingly.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Hermione gave Luna's hand a squeeze before letting it go. "This is all quite cut and dried..he really..."

Hermione trailed off as the sound of an angry voice came to them from behind the door they stood next to.

"I told you! I don't care what you have to do, get me the fuck out of Azkaban!"

Hermione smirked a little and mouthed _"It's him" _as she waved them closer.

"And I told you Mr. Scamander, I am not a criminal lawyer. Find someone else." Alva Snyder said quite loudly, though she herself still seemed to be holding her temper...barely.

"Listen you bitch, I paid you damn good money..."

"You'll want to watch who your calling names Scamander!" Snyder's voice raised another octave. "Unlike you, I have a wand, and I am not afraid to use it."

"So what the hell am I suppose to do?" He was now whining. "Rot in that godforsaken place?"

"You hired me to handle your custody battle and divorce. The rest...I couldn't care less what you do." Snyder's voice had that steely tone, the same tone she had used while questioning Luna.

"Your suppose to be my lawyer!" Rolf yelled again "It's your fault..."

"You made your own bed Scamander, and frankly, if you hadn't already paid me in advance, I wouldn't be here right now. Personally, I hope you do rot, it's no more than what you deserve. You make me sick."

There were two loud clicks as Snyder closed her briefcase and Hermione hastily pulled George and Luna across the hallway, far away from the door. Snyder stood there for a moment, her nostrils flaring, then she turned away and began toward the court room.

"It serves her right." Hermione said in a whisper, a small smirk on her face. "Maybe next time she'll be more careful who she takes as a client. This can't be helping her reputation much."

A moment later Rolf was drug from the room by Haney and Masters, his hands and ankles in chains, He wore no suit and tie this time, instead he wore the same black and white striped prison robes that Hermione had once seen on Sirius Black. The name on the pocket said Gayrolfe, and Scamander was stamped across the back along with the number 1938456... his prison id number.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed as he saw Luna and made a lunge for her. He was pulled back roughly by Haney and Masters and they drug him down the hallway toward the courtroom. "This is your fault you fucking cunt! You'll pay for this!"

Haney pulled out his wand and used the silencing charm.

George put an arm around Luna protectively. "Don't let him shake you."

"I won't." Luna smiled and took a deep breath. "It's surprising really. I thought seeing him today would be difficult, but...it's not so bad. I mean, he can't get near me...and what can he say to me that he hasn't already said?"

George smiled and kissed her forehead. Hermione looked at her watch.

"We better go in." She smiled at Luna. "Okay?"

Luna nodded, then she took a deep breath and entered the courtroom.

This one was larger than the courtroom they had held the custody hearing in, this was courtroom A, the same one they used for criminal hearings and bail hearings. Luna had to stifle a small smile as she realized just how well Rolf would be getting to know this court room. She also couldn't help but notice how far away from Rolf Alva Snyder was trying to sit.

"All rise!" The court assistant stepped in, followed by a tall black haired man wearing thick, horn rimmed glasses and deep burgundy robes. "The honorable Harlo French Manderson presiding."

Manderson was much different in countenance that Budgey had been. Budgey had been a cheerful, dapper sort, where Manderson was very severe looking and gave an aura of someone who would stand for no shenanigans in his courtroom.

"You may be seated." Manderson's voice was deep, almost shocking coming from his tall, thin frame. "We are here today to hear the matter of Luna Sunny Scamander vs. Gayrolfe Marion Scamander, dissolution of marriage. I also have before a petition for a legal name change for the minor child Daisy May Scamander to Daisy May Lovegood."

"What?" Rolf exploded, he tried to get out of his chair, but was jerked back into it by the spell that bound him. "You can't..."

"Snyder!" Manderson exploded."Control your client."

"I apologize your honor. We weren't made aware of the name change petition."

"If I may your honor?" Hermione stood and Manderson nodded. "Mr. Scamanders parental rights were terminated by Judge Budgey last week, there was no need to inform Mr. Scamander."

Manderson nodded and looked at the file in front of him. He picked up his quill and signed the parchment. "I am hereby granting the name change as Mr. Scamander no longer has an interest in the child. The court assistant will put in the record that from this moment, the child formerly known as Daisy May Scamander shall be known as Daisy May Lovegood."

"Thank you your honor." Hermione couldn't resist a small smirk in Snyder's direction as she sat once again.

"Now..." Manderson shuffled some papers in front of him. "As to the division of property. While Mr. Scamander has held a job throughout the marriage, I see that Mrs. Scamanders income was nearly three times that of his. Also, allowing for the fact that Mrs. Scamander is left with the sole responsibility for raising the child, I find that rather than the fifty-fifty division that is typical, the assets shall be split eighty-twenty in favor of Mrs. Scamander. The house and all possessions shall be the sole property of Mrs. Scamander, besides those belonging to Mr. Scamander prior to their marriage."

"Your honor." Snyder reluctantly went to her feet. "That hardly seems fair. Mrs. Scamander has already made living arrangements while my client has no other place to go."

Manderson looked at Snyder for a moment, his face twisting as if he wanted badly to laugh. "Ms. Snyder, from what I understand, your client is looking at a life sentence in Azkaban. It seems to me as if he has a certain place to live."

Luna looked sharply at Hermione. Life? Hadn't Harry said Rolf was looking at fifty years maximum? Hermione scribbled on the notepad in front of her.

_'I'll explain later'_

"Yes your honor." Snyder slithered back into her chair.

"Now...as a matter of procedure, it falls on me to ask...." He turned to Rolf. "Gayrolfe Marion Scamander, do you wish to terminate your marriage to Luna Sunny Scamander..."

Rolf looked at Luna, his face twisted into the familiar cruel sneer.

"Yes." He growled "I want that fucking bitch out of my life."

"Mr. Scamander, you are in enough trouble as it is, I warn you to not make things more difficult for yourself." Manderson warned

"...and do you wish to do so knowing fully and consciously that this is final and can not be undone?"

Rolf glared but dared not incite Manderson's ire more. "Yes."

Manderson then turned to Luna. "Luna Sunny Scamander, do you wish to terminate your marriage to Gayrolfe Marion Scamander and do you wish to do so knowing fully and consciously that this is final and can not be undone?"

Luna had to bite her lip to keep from crying as she answered.

"Yes."

Manderson signed the parchment again.

"The court assistant will also put into record at this time that the marriage of Gayrolfe Marion Scamander and Luna Sunny Scamander is hereby dissolved."

Manderson nodded "The only issue left is Mrs. Scamanders petition to return to her maiden name." he picked up his quill again and signed the parchment a final time. "The court assistant will put in the record that from this moment, the woman presently known as Luna Sunny Scamander shall be known once again as Luna Sunny Lovegood."

Manderson looked at Rolf for a moment, his lips a thin, angry line, and then he turned and looked at Luna and smiled. "While it is always sad for me to see a bond end that likely began with happiness and high hopes, sadly, it is often for the best that it end. I wish you the best of luck. Court dismissed."

Manderson rose and disappeared again, followed by his assistant. Luna promptly broke into tears. Not just little, tiny weepy tears...but huge, great, sobbing tears.

"Hey." Hermione smiled as she put an arm around her. "It's okay. It's all over now."

Luna nodded, still unable to speak.

"Hey..." George knelt down next to her.

Luna pulled away from Hermione and threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly about the neck that he could barely breathe.

"Hey..." He rubbed her back in small, soothing circles. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Luna pulled back and shook her head. "Nothings wrong. Not a thing in the world."

George looked extremely puzzled and Luna laughed.

"Every thing is right." She put her hand on his face. "It's just that...finally...I'm free."

He understood then, the weight had come off her shoulders...at last, Luna felt like she could breathe again. He smiled and took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Come on...let's go get Daisy." Luna took his arm and, together with Hermione, he lead her past Rolf who was in the process of being re-shackled. Snyder had already cleared out, obviously relieved to be well shut of Rolf Scamander.

It was a feeling Luna could definitely identify with.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey!" Ron stood at the end of the hallway flagging them down. "How did it go?" Ron asked as they approached.

"It's over." Luna smiled hugely. "I'm Luna Lovegood again."

"Brilliant, I always liked her." Ron grinned and gave her a hug. "Listen, Harry and Ginny took the kids to the burrow, were suppose to go out there for a picnic."

"Sounds great." George nodded and took Luna's hand.

"Actually, I have something I need to do first." Luna smiled, her smile a little sad. She turned to George. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." George squeezed her hand."We'll meet you out there then."

"Okay." Hermione gave Luna a hug, then George took her hand to lead her down the hallway.

"She seems better already, doesn't she?" Ron smiled and put his arm around his wife as they watched them walk away. "I think she's coming back." He smiled down at Hermione "The _real _Luna Lovegood I mean."

"Well, just don't get too accustomed to calling her that." Hermione grinned as they turned in the other direction. "I don't think she's going to stay Luna Lovegood for long. Not if George has his way."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna stood on the all too familiar back porch, a small box in her hands. It was all she wanted from the house in Greenstown, the little things that she had been unable to take with her the night she had left with George. Among them were her mothers vase, the lace doily that her grandmother had made, a doll that her mother had made for her, and a few other odds and ends. She had hidden the box well, but she was still surprised that Rolf hadn't found them and destroyed them. The things that she hadn't hidden had all been destroyed. Their wedding pictures had been slashed to pieces along with Luna's wedding dress and the expensive china and crystal goblets they had revived as a gift from her father. Everything in Daisy's room had been destroyed, and just about every bit of furniture, every toy, every stitch of clothing that Luna hadn't been able to stuff into their four suitcases.

But that was okay. Luna hadn't come for any of those things...only the things in the box...the things that had miraculously survived the wrath of Rolf Scamander.

"That's everything?" George brushed a thumb down her cheek.

"Yes." Luna smiled. "There's nothing else here I want."

And Luna meant it. Already she had told George that she was going to sell the house, the money from the sale she would put away for Daisy.

"Ready then?" George pulled out his wand.

"No...There's one last thing I need to do before I leave this place for good." Luna opened her bag and pulled out a small balled up handkerchief, and then the tightly rolled parchment she had been working on in the middle of the night.

"When I couldn't sleep last night, I started writing." She explained "I wrote out every bad feeling, every bad memory, every bad name Rolf Scamander ever called me. I thought, maybe if I put it down on parchment, I could get it out of my heart, and maybe then, I could stop being so afraid."

Luna looked up and smiled. "I'm free now George. Finally, I can start thinking about my future...the future I want to have with you. But, before I can do that, I need to let go of the past. To fully let it go."

She waved her wand and a small bouquet of six white and yellow helium balloons appeared in front of her. She held tight to the ribbons while she opened the handkerchief...inside was a thin gold band with a very small diamond set in the middle.

Luna tied the ribbons to the ring, slid the ring over the roll of parchment, then stuck it all in place with a sticking charm.

She smiled at George and held out her free hand. He took it, and Luna pulled him out into the center of the yard, then she looked up at him and smiled at him.

"It's time to let Rolf Scamander go. All of him."

She raised the arm that held the balloons, then, she very slowly let the scroll slip from her fingers. It rose up high, over their heads, then over the trees...rising higher and higher into the sky as they watched. George slid his arms around Luna's waist as they watched the balloons bobbing in the nearly cloudless sky, they watched for a long, long time, until at last, they disappeared behind a cloud.

Luna couldn't remember the last time her heart had felt so light...she felt nearly carefree. For the first time in months...there was no custody hearing to worry about, no divorce hearing hanging over her head...and best of all...no threat of Rolf Scamander taking Daisy.

Hermione had told her after her hearing that the laws concerning the Unforgivable curses were reverting back to the way they had been ten years before. Use of an Unforgivable curse was once again punishable by life in Azkaban, and so, Rolf Scamander would likely never see the outside of the wizard prison ever again.

Luna truly was free.

"George." Luna said nervously as she turned, wrapped her arms around him and lay her cheek on his chest.. "I want to try something. Just, promise me you won't say anything, or answer back...I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Okay." He nodded and tightened his arms around her.

"Last night, when I was watching you with Daisy...it was just so incredible to me. It made me realize how much you deserved to hear it...so, I want you to know..."

She felt her throat tighten with fear and tears rolled from her eyes onto her cheeks. She knew she wouldn't be able to say it out loud, she also knew she wouldn't be able to say it again...so she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear.

"I love you George."

His arms tightened around her and Luna felt the hair at her neck growing damp. She put her hand on his chin and lifted his face to hers.

He was crying.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nineteen Preview

The final chapter of

Correcting Mistakes!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	19. Full Circle

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

AN: I apologize for taking so long to update.

I had planned to go on a few more chapters, but, this seems like a nice place to end it. I had an inspiration for how to end it, so, decided to run with it. An interesting idea came to me this past weekend that might have a kind of fun touch to it down the road. Look for a new story in the next week or so. But for now, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Correcting Mistakes.

Special thanks to neville 2.0 for returning for the final chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

Correcting Mistakes

Chapter Nineteen

Full Circle

* * *

-

* * *

_Six Years Later

* * *

-

* * *

_

George and Luna sat at the breakfast table, George going over his books as was his custom on Saturday mornings while Luna attempted to shovel peas into their eighteen month old twins Poppy and Iris. Off in the distance, Daisy, Annie and Freddie could be heard playing loudly in the swimming pool outside.

George looked up from his books and laughed at the look on Luna's face. Her tongue was firmly stuck between her teeth in frustration and she looked near to biting it off, while Poppy and Iris, both mirror imagines of their mother, laughed merrily at her attempts to feed them the nasty green goo.

"You're getting more on their faces than in their mouths." He observed with a grin.

"Well, if you can do better." Luna shot him a small glare. "Feel free."

George rose with a laugh and scooted Luna out of her chair and took the spoon. Luna stood back, rubbing her eight month pregnant tummy while their baby boy kicked away madly.

"Hello my lovelies." he cooed to his daughters "Shall we show mummy how it's done?"

To Luna's indignation Poppy and Iris immediately accepted the offered peas.

"See..." George said smugly "It's a simple matter of..."

He cut off however as both girls chose that moment to blow raspberries, splatting him in the cheek and causing their mother to laugh so loud she snorted.

"Showed me, didn't you?" Luna grinned as she picked up the baby cloth and wiped off his cheek.

George knew he should probably be annoyed at being so shown up, but he couldn't be. After all they had been through, he couldn't deny Luna anything that made her laugh like that.

Besides, she was never more beautiful than when she was laughing.

It had taken a long, long time for her to be able to laugh like she was at the moment, years of healing and rediscovery of who she was without the threat of Rolf Scamander hanging over her. It hadn't been easy, in fact it had been damned rough in spots and George had come damned close to losing her to her fear.

But slowly, the girl she had once been had reemerged from the wounded woman she had become.

It had taken two years from the day that Luna had first said she loved him for her to be able to bear to hear him say it too. By then, they had already been sharing the house on Vector street two years and George was itching to get on with his own life. But Luna was still afraid and it had taken months of careful assurance to convince her to marry him.

His family was overjoyed when they finally married, after all...as Molly was fond of saying...she already had a Fleur, a Rosie and a Lily, she needed to add a Daisy to her garden. Luna had loved the little joke so much that when she became pregnant this time, she had wanted to name their son to be Dandelion...but George talked her out of it by saying he had always hoped for a namesake son.

With the birth of Poppy and Iris, Molly now had a very full garden and George and Luna were incredibly happy.

Life for the Weasley's was good.

George had opened another shop in Hogsmeade, this one run by Lee Jordan who was also announcing for the new womens league Quidditch team, the Hogsmeade Hexers. They too had added on, a son named Aniston and a daughter named Melandra. Annie had done well with her specialist, and while she had obviously never been happy about George and Angelina divorcing, she did come to accept it...along with Lee, Luna and Daisy...and the whole slew of new brothers and sisters.

Daisy and Annie had in fact become friends as they had learned they had quite a lot in common and they shared the pain and confusion over losing the familiar, though for Daisy she was happy to be rid of it, it had also meant no longer having a father and gaining a new identity. The two girls had become inseparable the summer after their respective parents divorces and their friendship had only grown when George legally adopted Daisy and they became sisters.

Freddie was no where near as happy about this as Annie was however. His rivalry with James over Daisy's affections had become family lore over the two years between Luna's divorce and her marrying George. The two cousins had nearly reached the point of loathing one another, and fought constantly to be the one to capture Daisy's favor. But typically, all they ever captured was Annie and Daisy rolling their eyes and agreeing that the two were total gits.

Freddie however had been greatly heartened when Lee informed him that since they weren't biologically related, they could still legally marry...something Harry, Ginny, Angelina, George and Luna thanked him for with a dirty look and a great amount of waving of wands.

With Lee and Angelina living in Hogsmeade, Freddie and Annie now spent their weekends in Diagon Alley with their father. In the fall, Annie and Daisy would be leaving for their first year at Hogwarts. George was dreading the end of summer...he was going to miss his older children, all three of them.

He thanked God daily for bringing Luna and Daisy into his life. The life he lived now seemed like it was a million miles from the life he had lived six years before. Six year ago he had stood in the freezing snow, a bottle of Excessum potion in his hand, on the verge of ending his life. Had he died, he would never have known this happiness. Poppy and Iris would never have been born, he wouldn't be happily waiting the birth of his youngest son...and Luna...Luna might still be living a hellish life with Rolf Scamander.

He shuddered now...thinking of all that would have been lost had Luna not been a part of his life.

"Well..." Luna said with a smug grin as she turned from the sink "That will teach you to act like you know everything."

She bent down and kissed the girls "Good girls, teaching daddy a valuable lesson!"

"Very funny." George said with a smirk "The only lesson to be learned here is that our little angels don't like peas."

"Wash off their faces." Luna laughed and held out a clean rag."And they need to eat their peas, they're good for them."

George rolled his eyes and took the rag."So are green beans, and they like those."

"George." Luna shook her head "They can't eat green beans everyday."

"Why not?"

"Why not." She mimicked "They'll get sick of them, that's why not."

"Then give them fruit. They like fruit." George began mopping the girls faces off. "Don't you sweethearts?"

"Really George." Luna sat down at the table and began flipping through the mail that Felix had brought earlier "They need more than fruit. They need a balanced..."

She stopped, her eyes and fingers frozen on a letter. Her face had gone horribly pale.

"Luna?" George looked at her, his face worried. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and afraid. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"I have a letter...from Azkaban." she shook herself, trying to bring some warmth back into her body.

George's eyes snapped open in surprise. They had not seen nor heard a word about Rolf Scamander since Luna testified at his trial. He had been found guilty and sentenced to life without parole.

"You don't think..." Luna swallowed hard. Even after all this time, just thinking about Rolf Scamander could scare her to the point of cold hard panic. "...you don't think he's escaped."

George lay the towel on the table and slid over closer to his wife, taking her shaking hand in his.

"No. There is no way he's escaped."

"But...people have escaped from there before." Luna said nervously, her voice shaking. "Sirius Black...Bellatrix Lestrange..."

"Sirius was able to escape because he was an animagus and Bellatrix Lestrange escaped because the dementors betrayed the ministry. Things are different now. The dementors are supervised by witches and wizards and besides..." He looked gently into her eyes, his own soft and reassuring. "If he had escaped, Harry and Ron would be here...you wouldn't be getting a letter by owl."

Luna took a deep shaking breath...that was logic she couldn't argue with. But still...

"Why are they writing to me? What could they possibly want?" She brushed her fingers nervously over the envelope, afraid of opening it.

George shrugged. "I don't know."

Luna took a deep breath, then she tore the end off the letter. She looked at George nervously as she pulled out the parchment.

---

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_My name is Robert Collin's, I am the chaplain at Azkaban. I am writing on behalf of your former husband, Rolf Scamander. Unfortunately, the news he has asked me to share with you is not good. There is no easy way to say this, so I hope that you will forgive my bluntness in advance. _

_Your former husband has been diagnosed with a brain tumor and it was discovered too late for treatment to be an option. He has been moved from Azkaban to the prison ward of St. Mungo's and is expected to live only short time, likely less than a few weeks. _

_His only request is that he be allowed to see you a final time before he dies. He has asked me to make clear that he does not wish to cause you any hardship nor does he wish to intrude upon your daughters life and so will not ask to see her . _

_It would be perfectly understandable for you to deny this request, nobody would blame you in the least. However, I must ask you to please consider it for I strongly feel it could be healing for all involved. _

_Best Regards, _

_Pastor Robert M. Collins_

_---  
_

Luna looked up at George, he looked as if he were on the point of exploding. He pushed away from the table, brushing his fingers angrily through his hair.

"That son of a bitch!" He ground out through tightly clenched teeth.

"George..." Luna felt choked, unsure how to react to the news that Rolf was dying.

"You aren't seriously considering this!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"George please..." Luna looked at him with pleading eyes "...you'll scare the girls."

George glanced over at Poppy and Iris, they had just fallen asleep in their twin stroller. They looked so beautiful...peaceful. As usual, watching them in sleep calmed him. He nodded and slid back into his chair, burying his face in his hands. Luna said nothing, she was fixated on the letter she held...her eyes reading a single line over and over again...

_'Your former husband has been diagnosed with a brain tumor...is expected to live only short time'_

In the deepest part of her heart...Luna knew that she couldn't say no. Rolf had hurt her badly, he had nearly destroyed her. But he had been her husband, if not for him, she wouldn't have Daisy. And in a weird way...if it weren't for the fact that she had been so miserable, she would never have needed George, and if she hadn't...they might never have found one another.

"You're going to go..." George looked at her, his eyes wide, amazed and someone angry."...aren't you?"

"Will you forbid me from going?" She looked at him defiantly and a part of George hurt. Even after all this time, there was still a part of her that was afraid of him, afraid that he would change into a cruel monster like Rolf had. It wasn't his fault she still held this fear, and it wasn't her fault. It was Rolf's fault, and that was why George couldn't be angry about it.

"No." He shook his head "You know I won't forbid you to do _anything_. That's not my place."

Luna took his hand in hers, twining their fingers tightly together. "But you don't want me to go."

George looked at her incredulously and gave a derisive snort. "Damned right I don't, and I think he has some nerve asking."

"You're right of course. But..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "He's dying George."

"Yeah, I got that from the letter...good riddance I say." George said angrily, then he looked up again into Luna's eyes and nearly choked on his words. Her eyes were bright with tears and she was struggling to hold them back, struggling so hard she looked as if she could die with the effort.

"I'm sorry." He pulled on her hand until she was in his lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm being an insensitive wart."

Luna buried her face in his neck, allowing his scent to calm her nerves. "You're not being insensitive." She said softly

"It's just...when I think about all he did to you...what he did to Daisy..." George tensed in anger again, his entire body rigid with fury "Why should you go? Why should you sit by his death bed?"

"Because..." Luna said, her voice making it clear that she had given in to her tears "Because he gave me Daisy, because he's dying...be...because he's all alone and I remember what it's like to feel lonely!"

She lifted her face so their eyes met. "Don't you remember George? What it felt like before we met? To be so sad, and so alone that dying would be a welcome release from it? Well that's what it's like for Rolf now! And that makes me really, really sad!"

"But Luna..." George did remember, he remembered it only too well. The loneliness and wishing for death...he remembered feeling as if he were the earth bound Pluto and that was something he wouldn't wish on another living being ever. No, there was ONE living being he would wish it on, had in fact wished on already."Luna...have you forgotten, he brought it all upon himself."

"No, I haven't forgotten." She lay her head on his shoulder "I don't think that I could ever forget if I tried. But that time is over now, we've moved on, we have our own family now. We have Daisy, and Annie and Freddie, and Poppy and Iris, and this one..." she rubbed her hand over her swollen belly.

"When you say it like that, it makes me realize..." George grinned "We have an awful lot of kids."

Luna grinned for a moment before her face turned serious again. "George, we have each other, and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone besides Daisy. He has nothing."

George took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Luna was playing dirty now. She knew that hearing her saying those three words would win him over every time.

"For once I wish I had it in me to forbid you." he grumbled.

"Well, you could try." She said, kissing his cheek as she slid off his lap. "But I would just do it anyway." she turned away with a saucy wink.

George laughed. He loved this feisty side of his wife. It was the Luna that the others remembered from school, and so, it was the Luna he wanted her to be.

"But I'm going with you." He said firmly

"Not sure that's a good idea George." Luna said nervously, remembering the last time George and Rolf had seen one another. Rolf had managed to get away from the guards at his trial and jumped on George, getting in several blows before he was pulled off.

"I'll wait in the hallway." George conceded "But, I am going to be close enough that I can get to you in less than ten seconds."

Luna opened her mouth to protest but George put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"That's my son your carrying." He leveled her with a look "I think that gives me some rights."

He took her hand and pulled her back into his lap.

"I love you so much." He said softly as he nuzzled her neck "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"I'm sure he's heavily guarded." Luna said softly "It will be perfectly safe."

"For my peace of mind then."

Luna bit her lip nervously. She had to admit that George had her there. Luna nodded.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna's hands shook as they passed the fourth check point of the prison ward of St. Mungo's. Despite her determination two days previously with George, she was unsure whether or not coming was the right thing. Really, did she owe Rolf Scamander anything? She had asked herself that question for the past two days, and always the answer was the same.

She owed Rolf Scamander nothing. So why then, had she agreed to come?

She found the answer when she looked at Daisy. Luna knew one day Daisy would ask why Rolf had wanted to see Luna before he died, and she wanted to be able to answer that question honestly. She also knew, she would always wonder herself why Rolf had wanted to see her.

Finally they came to a stop just inside a door marked "Top Security" and their escort vanished to be replaced by a small bald man wearing wire rimmed glasses and a black muggle suit.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?" He asked, stepping forward to shake their hands. "I'm Pastor Robert Collins."

"Hello Pastor Collins." Luna said as she accepted the hand.

"It's good of you to come." he said kindly as he reached in his pocket for his wand. He turned to another set of doors and tapped out a code on a security panel. The doors opened and he waved them through. The ward was blindingly sterile white on all sides, and unlike the other wards, there were no pictures of famous healers adorning the walls, no patients walked up and down the halls or visitors meandering about. . Pastor Collins stopped by a doorway at the very end of the hallway.

"Just this way."

"Is there a waiting room?" George asked "I won't be going in."

"Of course." Pastor Collins waved his wand and a set of comfortable looking chairs appeared next to the wall. "Please have a seat Mr. Weasley. I'll join you in a moment."

George squeezed Luna's hand "I'll be right here, if that bast..."He cut off as he remembered that a man of God was present "If _he_ makes one false move..."

"I'll be fine George." She kissed him quickly and let go of his hand. Pastor Collin's smiled and tapped out a code, vanishing the door, and waved Luna in.

Luna realized immediately that George had been worried for nothing...for she quite obviously had nothing to fear from Rolf Scamander.

The man Luna saw in the middle of the huge bed was a stranger to her, barely recognizable as the man she had been married to for six years. He was waisted, wax like, pasty skin over bones. His eyes were sunken into his skull and his once straw colored hair was now nearly gone, what little remained had gone snow white. His lips sunk over nearly empty gums and what teeth that remained were badly rotted.

"Rolf..."Pastor Collins said as he stepped up to the bed. "You have a visitor."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked around until they stopped on Luna. Rolf began to sob.

Pastor Collins patted him on the shoulder, then waved his wand to conjure a chair for Luna. He helped her sit, then excused himself. Luna sat quietly, unsure what to say.

Rolf quieted and opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at Luna again.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice was very weak with a slight drag. Luna imagined it was the brain tumor effecting his speech. "You're more beautiful than I remembered."

Luna shifted uncomfortably, wondering if this was some sort of joke. Rolf looked away.

Luna began to feel uncomfortable in the silence and she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry your sick."

Something like a smile ghosted over Rolf's face. "You were aways so sweet Luna. So much more than I deserved."

Rolf began to sob again, his body shaking with his tears. Luna slid her chair closer to the bed and picked up his hand in hers. He was heavily shackled and Luna was surprised to find that this made her incredibly angry.

"Shhh." She said gently as she patted his hand "Don't cry...shhh."

"You shouldn't be so nice to me." He shook his head "I don't deserve your kindness."

"I can be kind to whomever I chose." Luna smiled a little "And today I chose to be kind to you."

Rolf opened his eyes and laughed a little. "You remind me now of how you were when we met. You were so tough. So stubborn."

His eyes filled again and he looked away. "I had to see you Luna...I needed to know..." He looked back at her "If you and Daisy are happy now."

Something clenched inside Luna. Was he blaming his illness on her? Was he expecting her to take some pleasure from his approaching death?

"No..." Rolf squeezed her hand, her face having given away her thoughts. "That's not what I meant. I need to know...if...if you've found the happiness that I stole from you both. If your happy now..."

Luna smiled a little as she realized Rolf's true intent. "Yes, I am very happy now."

"Do you have a picture of Daisy..."Luna nodded and he ask "may I see it?"

Luna pulled out her wallet and took out her most recent picture of Daisy.

"She's so beautiful." Rolf smiled as a tear rolled down his face again. "Pastor Collins told me you married George Weasley...and you're going to have a baby."

Luna nodded "Yes, in another month and a half."

"Do you have others?"

"Twin girls."

"What are their names?" He looked embarrassed "if it's okay for me to ask."

Luna smiled again "Poppy and Iris."

"Poppy, Iris and Daisy." Rolf smiled again and something that Luna thought looked like regret passed across his face. "You have a garden of daughters."

Luna laughed "That's what their grandma says. She has a Lily, a Rosie and a Fleur too."

"He adopted her then?" Rolf looked sad "Weasley's Daisy's legal father now?"

Luna felt angry with herself for bringing it up. She felt she had been quite cruel...once again Rolf picked up her thoughts. "It's okay. I'm glad he did. I've never been a father to her. Tormentor maybe...a part of her nightmares." He began to cry again "Oh God...I'm so ashamed of the things I've done. I know that you have no reason to believe me...but I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you both."

Luna looked at Rolf closely. In the years they had been together he had used his strength against her, he had used charm, and rage and magic...but he had never cried, not once had he used tears to fool her or trick her. Because of this, she was able to accept that his tears now were real.

"I believe you." She said softly.

"I need you to know something." He said with a deep breath. "Do you remember when I said that I never loved you...that I only married you to get my hands on the Quibbler?"

Luna nodded sadly "Of course I do."

"I want you to know Luna...When I said that..." Rolf looked deeply into her eyes. "It was a lie."

"What?" Luna said, her eyes huge.

"I lied...I was such an arse Luna...but, you need to understand why..."

Luna just looked at him, unable to say anything.

"It started with my grandparents I suppose."He began "They had doted on my mother, even though they were sickened by the fact that she was a witch, they stood by her, you know. When she lost her mind they blamed magic, and me being a wizard...well...they thought I was something less than dirt. They were quite sickened by the thought that their precious Ophelia had given birth to something like me. They told me that I would never measure up to what she was...that compared to her...well...you get the gist of it.

"My mother was a strong, brave woman...she loved to laugh and she liked things a little on the...offbeat side. She was very much like you." He smiled a little "I imagine that's what drew me to you in the first place. I admit, I lied about believing in the same things you did..., I wanted you to like me you see?"

Luna nodded

"But once we were together...Luna, you don't know what it was like for me, living in your shadow."

"In my shadow?" She said "I don't..."

"Luna!" Rolf shook his head "Have you forgotten all you'd done?You were a war hero! You were at the right hand side of Harry Potter! People adored you, you charmed them with your eccentricity and your sweet nature...you made people love you.

"So much so that I became jealous. My friends use to ask me; 'what's Luna Lovegood doing with a loser like you?' I don't know...I guess it started subconsciously...my trying to change you, to make you more boring. But nothing worked, people always loved you more and always they wondered what you were doing with me. Who was I to be with the great Luna Lovegood? All I had ever done was be born to the son of the man who wrote a book."

Luna felt a horrible sadness sweep through her. She'd had no idea that Rolf had gone through all that and it made her feel horrible now thinking about how much he had suffered.

"You were a better wife than I was a husband. I had affairs to bolster my confidence...but it only served to make me feel like I was even less than you were. Hell, you were even better at parenting than I...Daisy always cried when I tried to take care of her, she always wanted mummy...she even looks like your mirror image, not a trace of the lesser man who fathered her." Rolf smiled bitterly "I was so jealous...that's why I refused to have another child with you."

"Oh Rolf." Luna felt tears on her cheeks as things clicked into place. She had begged Rolf for three years to have another child after Daisy but he had said it was too risky, than the next one might be like her too...he'd said that having two Luna's in the house was more than plenty.

"I thought...maybe since publishing was in my blood...running the Quibbler might be something at last that I could do better than you." He shook his head sadly "But that day I saw your cover art I knew...I could never be as good as you. Your design blew me away Luna, it was magnificent.

"I knew that you were in love with George Weasley...and why shouldn't you be? I had done so much by then to make you hate me...I had no right to ask, much less expect you to ever forgive me. But it didn't matter by then...somewhere along the line I had convinced myself that I hated you, that everything was your fault...that you were less than me. I'd even convinced myself that I hated my own child...that she was...was..." Rolf was sobbing again, his voice shaking as he took deep rasping breaths "…I convinced myself that she was nothing to me."

"I'm so sorry Luna." Rolf said at last " am so sorry for all I did to you and Daisy."

Luna looked at the shell of the man who was once her greatest fear. He was broken, almost like he was the personification of what she use to be like inside. She would have given anything if she could have erased all the ugliness that had happened between them, but she couldn't do that. But there was one thing she could do...she could forgive. She could allow Rolf to die with his conscience clear...and maybe he could find peace in death.

"Rolf..." She said with a soft smile "... I forgive you."

Luna put her arms around him the best she could given the heavy shackles and he wept on her shoulder.

Luna was woken two days later by a early morning visit from Pastor Collins. Rolf had passed away a few hours before.

He handed Luna an envelope containing Rolf's sole belonging.

Inside, was a picture of Luna and Daisy.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Epilogue-

* * *

-September First-  


* * *

Heavy sheets of rain pounded the Weasley's as they crossed the street to Kings Cross. An unwelcome fall thunderstorm had rolled in that morning, and they were all drenched to the skin.

"Okay Daise" George said "Coast is clear, just don't hesitate, okay?"

"You're going through with me, right daddy?" Daisy shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Of course I am." He turned around "Mum will be right behind us."

Luna nodded "And Annie will be waiting by the train."

"Okay Daise...on three" George nodded

"wait Daddy...on two or..."

George grinned and bopped her on the head. "Threes three Daise. "Now go...One...two..."

Luna grinned as she watched her husband and daughter disappear, then she slipped through herself with Poppy, Iris and George Jr, aka, GJ.

"I don't see her Daddy!" Daisy said nervously as they stood by the train but before George could answer they were joined by Harry and Ginny, James sauntered up next to Daisy.

"Hi Daisy." He said with a small blush "Ready for this?" He nodded to the train. It was James first year too.

"Yes." She said with a deep breath "But, I'm a little anxious for the sorting. Mummy and Daddy have a bet you see. Mummy says I will be in Ravenclaw, like her and Grandpa, but Daddy says I will be in Gryffindor."

"A bet?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah." George grinned "Loser gets nappy duty for two weeks."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" she said nervously

"If any of you is going to be in Slytherin it will be James." Freddie said as he came to a stop next to her. He put his arm over her head on the side of the train and leaned in. "Hey Daise, how you doing?"

Daisy and Annie looked at each other and giggled while James turned a fantastic shade of puce.

"I am not going to be in Slytherin you great turd." He spat at his older cousin. "Daddy says I am sure to be in Gryffindor. ALL the Weasley's are sorted into Gryffindor."

"You're not even a Weasley!" Freddie smirked "You're a Potter!"

"I'm half a Weasley you prat!" James said as something like smoke began to boil behind his angry eyes "Besides my dad was a Gryffindor , and my dads mum and dad too!"

"Sometimes it skips a generation you know." Freddie said smugly.

"You don't have to be in Gryffindor James....Victoire's a Weasley, and she isn't in Gryffindor." Annie said "She's in Ravenclaw."

"Freddie! Annie!" Angelina said as she and Lee finally caught up to her children "I told you to wait once you got through!"

"Sorry mum." Annie said "Freddie wouldn't wait. He saw Daisy talking to James and was afraid of getting cut out." Annie rolled her eyes at Daisy and the two giggled.

"As if he could ever cut me out." Freddie rolled his eyes "Git."

"Prat!" James countered

"James...relax" Harry said calmly, trying not to laugh.

"Fart face." Freddie gave James a little shove

"Freddie..." George warned

"Want to duel vomit breath?" James was now so red he nearly blended into the Hogwarts Express.

"That will be enough of that." Ginny said as she pulled James back "And if I catch word of you dueling with anybody I will send you a howler everyday from now until summer holidays. Understood?"

"Yes mum." James looked properly cowed while Freddie gloated.

"And if I hear your baiting your cousin at school, I shall be doing the same." Angelina rudely cut into his euphoria

"And she'll find out too." George warned with a twinkle in his eye. "Your mum finds out about everything."

"Yes mum." Freddie rolled his eyes

The whistle blew and Luna looked at the clock. "Oh! You lot better get on, it's nearly time!"

One by one, trunks were handed up, owls were loaded and finally kisses and hugs were doled out along with promises to write and send care packages.

"So, you'll be sitting with me of course, right Daise?" Freddie said

"No, she said she would sit with me." James said hotly

"Come on Daisy." Annie and Daisy looked at one another and giggled."Let's go find a car with some NORMAL people in it and leave these two gits to each other."

With a triumphant grin the two girls wandered off to find a compartment, leaving two thunderstruck boys staring in their wake. Then, they looked at each other and made a beeline to follow. The train began to move, and George along with it. He walked along and waved until the train disappeared from view.

"It's good of you to come all the way down to send the kids on the train." Luna smiled

Lee said "Would be easier to just send them on the carriages, but, we'd rather they get the whole experience, riding the train and all."

"How you dealing with all this?" Angelina asked Luna

"It's not too bad." Luna sighed "George is taking it harder than I am actually. He's gotten use to having all the children underfoot on weekends."

They grinned as they watched George staring longingly down the tracks.

"He's still got the three." Angelina smiled at George as he turned back around to join them. "They must keep you busy."

"Oh they do." George said, scooping GJ out of Luna's arms.

He grinned, looking down at Aniston and Melandra in their little twin stroller "Your pair are getting big."

"Our families keep growing." Angelina smiled widely "Bigger all the time."

Luna laughed "Your pregnant again aren't you?"

Angelina nodded "Yep."

"Jeeze." George laughed "You're just so competitive, we have one, you have one."

Lee laughed loudly "We have one, you have two."

"Like that was planned." Luna rolled her eyes and bent down to put on Poppy and Iris's little rain bonnets.

George laughed. He couldn't help but marvel at the way his life had turned out. Six years ago, he and Angelina had loathed one another. They had been bitter, angry, hateful people and she had hated Luna more than it was possible to imagine hating another human being. Now, they were friends. They spent time together, had blended their families for the sake of Freddie and Annie to the point that Angelina and Lee were like an Aunt and Uncle to Daisy, Poppy, Iris and GJ...just like Luna and George were Aunt and Uncle to Aniston and Malandra.

Their lives had come full circle.

"Are you in a hurry to get back?" Luna asked as she stood "We were hoping you might fancy lunch."

"Who's buying?" Lee asked with a cheeky grin

"Actually, I'm itching to try out the new BBQ Ron, Harry and I built."

Lee's eyes lit up with excitement "Playing with fire? Count me in!"

"You have fire insurance, right?" Angelina rolled her eyes

"I'm married to George Weasley, aren't I?" Luna grinned "Of course I have fire insurance."

They laughed and walked out into the bright September sunshine...

...the clouds had cleared at last.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and special thanks to neville 2.0 for your cheerleading!

Look for my new story sometime in the coming weeks. Here's a little sneak peek!

(Still untitled)

A horrible illness is sweeping over the wizards of Ottery St. Catchpole! One by one the people George Weasley cares about are falling deathly ill.

When Luna's father falls to the illness, they find a potion that can cure them...the only catch...the magical herbs and minerals can only be found on

a dangerous and mystical Island where time stands still! George and Luna must team up to reach the core of the Island where the mysterious

minerals are protected, but first they must collect the herbs and brave the four seasons, winter, summer, spring and fall which protect the core

from intruders!

(Yeah, thats kind of a crappy summary...but, I will have a better one soon!)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
